EL REFUGIO DE LA NOVIA
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de ABBY GREEN, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se PUEDE encontrar vocabulario fuerte, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Candace Andry se hallaba atrapada en una pesadilla, solo que estaba despierta. Luchó contra una oleada de pánico cuando su hermana pequeña y sus tías la guiaron hacia el lugar donde su prometido esperaba para convertirla en su esposa.

El elaborado sari nupcial que llevaba puesto constreñía sus movimientos y añadía una sensación de claustrofobia. Le colgaban joyas de la cabeza, las orejas, el cuello, los

brazos y las manos, haciéndole sentir pesada. Luchando contra la desesperada urgencia

de liberarse y escapar, se dijo una vez más que ella era la única culpable de su situación.

Si no hubiera sido tan ingenua, tan complaciente, tal vez no estaría allí.

Fue empujada hacia delante y de pronto su prometido y sus padres la vieron llegar. Se

escuchó un susurro entre los invitados que estaban en el enorme y bello patio interior,

iluminado con el seductor brillo de cientos de farolillos. Aquel patio era la pieza central de

uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de Bombay, la joya de la corona. La opulencia del lugar la aterrorizaba en esos momentos, y la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo cayó sobre ella.

Con una terrible sensación de inminente fatalidad, Candace avanzó a regañadientes, pero justo entonces un pequeño movimiento captó su atención a un lado. Miró y, por un

instante, se quedó cegada por la mirada azul de un hombre. Estaba algo oculto entre las sombras, pero eso no lograba ocultar que era alto y guapo, tanto que la distrajo momentáneamente de lo que tenía alrededor.

Al ver a aquel desconocido moreno que sin duda se había colado para curiosear en la boda más prestigiosa del año, la realidad volvió a caer sobre ella, como si aquel hombre

representara algún tipo de escapatoria y de liberación para ella. Y supo en aquel momento que no había sido capaz de ocultar el miedo ni la confusión en la mirada. Él lo había visto todo, y Candace solo podía estar agradecida de que fuera un completo

desconocido. Apartando la mirada, se preparó mentalmente y se dirigió a encontrarse con su destino…

Terrence Granchester todavía temblaba ligeramente tras la ardiente mirada que había compartido con la novia.

Se deshizo de aquella incómoda sensación. Tenía que admitir que nunca había visto a una novia más guapa. Sonrió con ironía. No es que él tuviera ninguna intención de ver a una novia avanzando por el pasillo hacia él. Venía de una familia muy extensa con muchos hermanastros, era hijo de un hombre que se había casado tres veces, había

tenido muchas aventuras y era padre de ocho hijos. Terrence no tenía precisamente un alto concepto de la santidad del matrimonio.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se concentró una vez más en lo que lo rodeaba y no en el campo de minas que era su familia, que se había dispersado a los cuatro vientos en cuanto pudieron escapar de la mansión Granchester.

En el centro del enorme y ornamental patio interior decorado había un cenador, cubierto con telas vaporosas bajo el cielo del atardecer. La novia, aunque era de estatura normal,

tenía un porte regio y elegante que la hacía parecer más alta.

Su rostro era una suave máscara de intensa concentración y, dado el elaborado ritual de las bodas indias tradicionales, no podía culparla. A él le daba la impresión de que consistían en una impresionante selección de encuentros minuciosamente elaborados, cada uno más importante que el anterior y que seguían un estricto código. Llevaba varios días celebrándose, y culminaba con aquella ceremonia. El aire estaba aromatizado por el incienso quemado.

Poco antes, Terrence había presenciado la llegada del novio en una silla de oro, vestido con una túnica de seda dorada y pantalones a juego. Fue recibido por su familia política

con el rostro oculto tras un velo de caléndulas frescas.

Luego las mujeres llevaron a la novia, que tenía sus delicados brazos cubiertos con brazaletes dorados, plateados y rojos. Terrence había visto los intrincados tatuajes de henna que le adornaban las manos hasta el antebrazo. Con el brillante sari rojo y dorado, el elaborado peinado y la joya de perlas y diamantes que tenía en el centro de la frente, parecía una princesa india.

El recuerdo de la mirada que habían intercambiado le produjo un escalofrío en el pecho.

Resultaba extraño, pero tenía la sensación de haber visto algo parecido al pánico y a la desesperación en sus grandes ojos verdes pintados de negro.

Frunció el ceño; tenía que estar equivocado, porque en ese instante, al ver a los novios

colocándose el uno al otro una guirnalda por la cabeza, parecía muy serena. Y sin

embargo… ¿no era un temblor lo que había visto en sus delicadas manos?

Terrence se reprendió a sí mismo mentalmente. ¿Qué le importaba a él el estado emocional de una completa desconocida el día de su boda? Lo único que le importaba era

que todo saliera bien y que no hubiera fallos en la celebración.

Aquel hotel era uno más de su exitosa cadena de hoteles a lo largo y ancho del mundo. El hotel de súper lujo Bombay Grand Granchester. Y él estaba allí para asistir a la boda del año. La

de Candace Andry con Jamal Kapoor Khan, dos de las estrellas de Bollywood más importantes.

Según el informe que había elaborado su relaciones públicas indu sobre la boda, Candace Andry había sido coronada Miss India unos años atrás y, tras una exitosa carrera como

modelo, y había empezado a trabajar en las películas de Bollywood, convirtiéndose en su mayor estrella con una enorme lista de éxitos a su espalda. El romance y posterior boda

con su compañero de éxitos, Jamal Kapoor Khan, los convertiría en la pareja más poderosa del cine indio durante los próximos años. Estaban en el epicentro de la adulación de las masas, lo que no era nada desdeñable en un país de más mil millones

de habitantes.

Sebastian miró a su alrededor y observó satisfecho a los guardias de seguridad fuertemente armados y a los policías de paisano mezclados con los miembros de su equipo. Nada había sido dejado al azar, y confiaba plenamente en las estrictas medidas de seguridad y en la discreción que podía garantizar en todos sus hoteles. Aquella era una de las razones por las que el Bombay Grand Granchester había sido escogido para celebrar

esa boda, además de por la belleza del entorno.

Desde donde estaba podía ver la luna brillando sobre el mar Arábigo y el contorno iluminado del Arco del Triunfo de la India, el punto más representativo de Bombay.

Terrence esperaba experimentar la habitual satisfacción que se apoderaba de él cuando vivía un momento así, cuando tenía la rara oportunidad de observar entre bambalinas el duro trabajo que había hecho. El momento en el que levantaba la cabeza lo suficiente para reconocer los frutos de su éxito. Pero no llegó. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba bastante tiempo sin experimentarlo.

Ligeramente perturbado por aquella idea, volvió a mirar al centro de la carpa, donde los novios estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro sobre sendos tronos regios, encima de una tarima.

El exquisito rostro de la novia seguía siendo una fría máscara de serenidad, pero Terrence sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, como si hubiera presentido que se trataba solo de una fachada.

Y entonces experimentó algo mucho más terrenal en la entrepierna. Embutida como estaba en el elaborado atuendo nupcial, solo podía ver pedacitos de su piel aceitunada, una provocadora visión de la curva desnuda de su cintura y de la parte posterior de la cadera bajo el apretado corpiño. Imaginó el tacto sedoso de aquella piel, que sin duda

sería tan suave como un pétalo de rosa.

Para su completo disgusto, Terrence se dio cuenta de que se estaba comiendo con los ojos a una novia en medio de su ceremonia nupcial y que el mero hecho de mirarla lo

estaba excitando de una manera que no había sentido desde que terminara su última aventura unas semanas atrás. También se dio cuenta de que tenía celos del novio a un nivel primario, porque él iba ser quien descubriera los secretos de la exótica belleza de su recién estrenada esposa.

Terrence se maldijo a sí mismo. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Candace Andry era como todas las demás jóvenes de clase media alta. Una pequeña princesa. Su matrimonio con aquel hombre no era más que el siguiente paso en una vida de lujo e indolencia, a pesar de su carrera como actriz. Y tampoco le cabía ninguna duda de que no sería una virgen sonrojada en su noche de bodas. A pesar de la castidad de las películas de Bollywood, en el mundo real las estrellas eran tan promiscuas como en Hollywood, y llevaba varios meses de relación altamente publicitada con aquel hombre.

A pesar de aquellas aseveraciones, necesitó más esfuerzo del que estaba dispuesto a reconocer para apartarse de allí. Vio a uno de sus ayudantes más cercanos esperando

pacientemente en la sombra su siguiente movimiento. Sebastian agradeció la distracción y dejó a un lado los perturbadores pensamientos sobre aquellos ojos pintados de negro.

Salió del patio, dejó la boda atrás y sonrió con tristeza. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, tal vez el ritual y el incienso habían influido. Dirigiéndose hacia la zona de recepción, que era una magnífica fusión de estilo morisco clásico y diseño portugués, ignoró las miradas de admiración que despertaba su alta estatura y su poderoso cuerpo.

La atención de las mujeres era algo que ni a Terrence ni a sus hermanos les faltaba nunca. La conseguían sin ningún esfuerzo desde que tenían uso de razón.

Unos minutos más tarde, tras consultar con el director del hotel, entró en su ascensor privado y sintió la habitual constricción que experimentaba al estar dentro de un traje, y la familiar necesidad de hacer algo de deporte para aclararse la mente y tranquilizarla. El deporte era para Terrence como una droga, una salida que utilizaba desde que podía recordar. Lo había ayudado a escapar del caos de su disfuncional infancia y ahora lo

ayudaba a escapar de los rígidos confines de su vida. También calmaba la insatisfacción que sentía cada vez más a menudo y lo ayudaba en las frecuentes noches en las que tenía suerte si lograba dormir tres horas.

Terrence no se fijó en las impávidas líneas de su rostro en el espejo del ascensor; había

aprendido hacía tiempo el arte de proyectar una fachada controlada, aunque por dentro estuviera lleno de contradicciones. Pero sus pensamientos volvían invariablemente hacia la pareja que estaba abajo. No le cabía la menor duda de que con el tiempo la realidad se haría patente, y la farsa que suponían todos los matrimonios se haría visible en el suyo. Y

en un país que tenía una de las tasas de divorcio más bajas del mundo, casi sentía compasión por la feliz pareja, ya que era poco probable que se les permitiera escapar de los confines de su unión, sobre todo si tenían hijos.

Terrence se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Quién era él para juzgarlos? Apretó los labios, malhumorado. Después de todo, él no había tenido una infancia precisamente normal.

Mientras pensaba en ellos se abrieron las puertas y Sebastian entró en la suite del ático

del Grand Granchester, la mejor del hotel. Cuando se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, deseó mentalmente lo mejor del mundo a la pareja de abajo y apartó de su mente la imagen de la exquisita novia.

Candace apenas era consciente del ritual nupcial que estaba teniendo lugar a su alrededor.

Se sentía entumecida por dentro y por fuera, y supo que aquella sensación era una

manera de protegerse, aunque peligrosamente endeble.

La cabeza le dolía, como le venía sucediendo desde que su confortable, privilegiado y seguro mundo había estallado en pedazos dos noches atrás. Había ido a las habitaciones

de Jamal en el hotel para sorprenderlo, con la esperanza de animarlo a que diera un paso más en su casta relación.

La idea de llegar virgen a la noche de bodas la llenaba inexplicablemente de miedo; tal

vez entonces ya supiera que lo que Jamal y ella compartían no era normal y había buscado provocarlo de alguna manera. Nunca había entendido la reticencia de su novio a la parte física de su relación.

En lugar de encontrarlo leyendo tranquilamente el nuevo guión, que era lo que le había dicho que iba a hacer, se lo encontró en la cama. Con su asistente. Un hombre.

Candace sabía que todavía no había asimilado completamente el impacto de aquel momento. Había ido al baño y vomitó con fuerza. Para entonces el amante de Jamal

había desaparecido y Jamal había intentado calmarla. Candace recordaba su bello rostro, una máscara de compasión y condescendencia, cuando le preguntó cómo era posible que no lo supiera si todas sus amigas estaban al tanto. Y Candace estuvo a punto de vomitar otra vez cuando recordó las miradas

maliciosas que ella había tomado por celos. También tuvo que reconocer que entre aquellas amigas, que en ese momento estaban reunidas en el patio de aquel exclusivo hotel, no había ni una sola en la que sintiera que podía confiar.

Había sido una píldora difícil de tragar reconocer lo superficial que se había vuelto su vida y la facilidad con la que había dejado atrás a sus buenos amigos cuando se hizo famosa.

En el espacio de una noche, toda su vida había sufrido un sutil pero sísmico cambio. Y en los dos días posteriores, Candace había pasado de ser una joven relativamente consentida

que lo daba todo por hecho a ser alguien más maduro y menos ingenuo. El impulso de encontrar consuelo echando balones fuera había resultado fútil, porque sabía que ella también era culpable de la situación.

La seca advertencia que Jamal le había hecho aquella noche todavía resonaba en sus oídos, y había acallado su impulso de pedir ayuda o consejo.

—Si has pensado por un segundo en huir de este matrimonio, tendrás que despedirte de tu carrera para siempre. ¿Quién querría casarse contigo después de semejante

escándalo? Porque puedes estar segura de una cosa: si te marchas y tratas de salvar la

cara diciéndole a la gente la verdad lo negaré y me enfrentaré a ti. Este matrimonio es mi pasaporte a la respetabilidad. Nuestros hijos le harán creer a todo el mundo que somos la pareja perfecta. ¿Y quién te va a creer a ti frente a mí, su adorado Jamal Kapoor Khan?

Candace sabía que tenía razón. Si alguna vez intentaba revelar la verdad, sería crucificada

por los millones de fans devotos de Jamal. Aunque ella fuera famosa, él lo era mucho más. Se convertiría en una paria y no volvería a hacer ninguna película en la India. Aparte de eso, era la primera de su familia en casarse. Su querida abuela paterna tenía casi noventa años y decía que seguía aferrada a la vida solo para verla casarse.

Candace también sabía que aunque la gente pensara que su familia nadaba en la

abundancia, lo cierto era que su padre llevaba un tiempo luchando por mantener a flote el

negocio de sedas. Solo su madre y ella conocían la verdad, y aquella boda iba a ahogar económicamente a su padre.

Sin embargo sabía que su padre preferiría enfrentarse a la ruina económica antes que a la ignominia de no poder pagar la boda de su hija. Estaba muy orgulloso de no haber

permitido que Candace lo ayudara económicamente. Aunque no cobraba tanto como las actrices de Hollywood, para los estándares indios era una mujer rica.

¿Y cómo iba a contarles a sus padres el secreto de Jamal? Eran muy conservadores. La respetabilidad era parte de su apellido, se quedarían destrozados. La presión en la cabeza creció y sintió un dolor más intenso.

Podía sentir el peso de la mirada de Jamal a la izquierda y no fue capaz de girarse hacia él. Conocía muy bien la falsa adoración que vería dibujada en sus bellas facciones. Era una expresión que había perfeccionado a lo largo de muchos años en las películas. Una expresión que a ella misma la había engañado cuando se conocieron en su primera película y que había creído sincera.

No era de extrañar que la hubiera engañado con tanta facilidad, pensó en ese momento con amargura. La había visto llegar desde lejos: una joven mimada, inmadura y tremendamente ingenua. Había caído rendida ante su actuación, seducida por su belleza y sus palabras. Por no mencionar la intensa atención que le dedicaba y su modo de adularla. Había apelado a las peores partes de ella, y tendría que vivir con aquella vergüenza durante el resto de su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando el sacerdote les pidió que se pusieran de pie. Se estaban acercando a la parte más sagrada de la ceremonia.

Después de aquello, Candace sabía que sus posibilidades de escapar desaparecerían para siempre.

El extremo de su sari y la larga chaqueta de Jamal estaban atadas, y estaban a punto de rodear el fuego sagrado siete veces mientras pronunciaban las siete bendiciones, cada

una de ellas sobre diferentes aspectos del matrimonio.

Cuando empezaron a caminar despacio alrededor del fuego, Candace sintió de nuevo unapunzada de pánico. El entumecimiento que sentía dio paso a los temblores en reacción

por lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus sueños de niña de enamorarse y casarse se habían convertido en polvo hacía ya

tiempo. Ahora tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y cada paso que daba con Jamal alrededor del fuego la acercaba más a un futuro de sufrimiento y dolor. ¿Cómo iba a tener hijos en un matrimonio así, en el que el padre se acostaría con la madre solo para procrear y mantener una fachada?

En aquel segundo, Candace recordó los penetrantes ojos azules del hombre que había

visto entre las sombras y de pronto un impulso más fuerte que nada que hubiera

experimentado con anterioridad la atravesó. En medio del pánico y del impacto, actuó con una seguridad de movimientos que la sorprendió. Se paró, se agachó y rápidamente

deshizo el nudo que unía su sari a la chaqueta de Jamal. Apenas escuchó cómo él tomaba aliento y susurraba:

—Candace, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Entonces ella se bajó del estrado. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se dirigió directamente hacia su padre, que la miraba boquiabierto, y lo tomó de la mano. Era consciente de que todo el mundo estaba paralizado por la sorpresa, y supo inconscientemente que debía aprovecharse de la situación. Se llevó la mano de su padre a los labios y depositó allí un beso, diciéndole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

—Lo siento mucho, papá, no puedo hacer esto. Te devolveré el dinero. Por favor, perdóname.

Y salió huyendo.

Candace no sabía hacia dónde corría, solo sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que la gente reaccionara y su padre enviara a alguien a buscarla. Tampoco podía pensar en la

confusión y el disgusto de sus padres, porque entonces se vendría abajo. Y tampoco podía darse la vuelta y regresar. Se detuvo un instante con el corazón latiéndole con

fuerza en el pecho. Había subido varios tramos de escalera cuando vio lo que parecía un ascensor para el personal. Candace confió en que la llevara a un lugar lejos del patio y más

tranquilo, donde pudiera analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Quería aire puro y sentía la ropa más apretada que nunca.

El ascensor subió en silencio y luego se detuvo con suavidad. Las puertas se abrieron y se encontró en lo que parecía ser una habitación para la plancha, aunque muy lujosa.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con el corazón en la boca. Al asomarse vio que estaba en una suite enorme con muchas habitaciones. Todo estaba en silencio. Allí no había nadie.

Dio por hecho que había encontrado una de las suites vacías del gigantesco hotel. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio y se dirigió hacia la oscura cocina. Vio un elegante

comedor y más allá una enorme cristalera que daba a una terraza abierta. Observó la línea del horizonte de Bombay, extendida como una brillante alfombra. No se trataba de

una suite normal, era la suite del ático.

Cuando pensó en su suite nupcial, con la cama de matrimonio cubierta de pétalos de rosas, sintió que sudaba. Se dirigió casi tropezándose con el largo sari hacia las puertas

de cristal y trató de abrirlas para recibir aire fresco.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió, salió al exterior, se quitó la pesada guirnalda de flores del

cuello y la tiró al suelo. Le dio la impresión de que se había encendido una luz cerca, pero no estaba segura. Cuando se acercó a la barandilla echó la cabeza hacia atrás y escuchó

los caóticos sonidos del enloquecido tráfico de Bombay que se oían muy abajo.

El corazón empezó a latirle otra vez más despacio. Entonces escuchó una voz profunda

diciendo:

—No me digas que estás pensando en saltar…

Candace gritó.

##############

Candace se dio la vuelta tan rápido que se mareó y se agarró con las dos manos a la

barandilla.

Y entonces lo vio bajo la tenue iluminación. Lo reconoció al instante por sus penetrantes ojos azules, que parecían dos trozos de hielo. Era el hombre que había visto abajo, entre

las sombras. Y también se fijó en algo que le había pasado completamente desapercibido en la terraza: una piscina ultramoderna iluminada por debajo del agua.

El hombre estaba cruzado de brazos, con aspecto despreocupado, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que entraran mujeres histéricas con atuendo nupcial en su terraza. Tenía

el cabello mojado y pegado a su perfecto cráneo, y las mandíbulas apretadas. Alzó una de sus oscuras cejas y Candace fue consciente, una vez más, de lo extraordinariamente

guapo que era. Fue una reacción física que nunca había experimentado con Jamal, ni

siquiera cuando creía estar enamorada de él.

Aquella certeza la impactó.

—¿No deberías estar besando al novio ahora mismo?

Sus lacónicas palabras y la imagen que las acompañaba provocaron en Candace ganas de vomitar.

—Lo único que le debe preocupar a Jamal ahora mismo es su preciada reputación —dijo sin pensárselo.

Al escuchar su propia voz en medio del silencio, sintió otra vez la angustia. Tenía que marcharse. Salir de allí. Sin embargo, cuando trató de moverse se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las piernas. Para horror suyo, se dobló por la cintura como una muñeca de trapo.

Pasó tan deprisa que Candace no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que el hombre había salido de la piscina y estaba de cuclillas frente a ella. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su musculoso cuerpo. Unas manos grandes la levantaron por los brazos y de pronto la elevó como si no pesara más que una muñeca.

Las palabras empezaron a salirle a borbotones.

—Yo… lo siento mucho… no sabía que hubiera alguien aquí. Corrí… tenía que irme. Me

iré… No debería estar aquí.

Candace era consciente de que le castañeteaban los dientes y de que el hombre la sostenía sin ningún esfuerzo mientras atravesaba las puertas y entraba en un lujoso salón, encendiendo las luces mientras avanzaba. La colocó sobre el lujoso sofá con delicadeza y luego se puso de cuclillas para mirarla. Si antes le había parecido guapo, de

cerca era sencillamente impresionante.

Aunque tenía el pelo mojado, vio que llevaba un corte casi militar. Sus ojos azules brillaban sobre la nariz patricia, que le proporcionaba un aspecto regio. El labio superior, delgado, indicaba un frío control. Pero el de abajo, carnoso, hablaba de pasión, de una innata sensualidad.

Y aunque era un completo desconocido, Candace sintió la abrumadora necesidad de deslizar un dedo por aquel labio y ver si los fríos ojos azules podían oscurecerse con una

promesa de satisfacción sensual.

Sorprendida por el giro tan extraño de sus pensamientos, recuperó la compostura y deseó

no haber visto tan de cerca sus anchos hombros y el musculado pecho cubierto de fino

vello masculino.

Algo brilló en sus ojos y él también se retiró.

—¿Vas a estar bien si voy un minuto a ponerme algo de ropa encima? —le preguntó.

Candace asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. No podía siquiera hablar y se limitó a mirar

con la boca seca cómo él se alzaba con toda su poderosa altura y se marchaba de allí.

Dirigió sin poder evitarlo la mirada hacia su ancha espalda, que se estrechaba en las

caderas hasta llegar a los fuertes glúteos. Tenía la piel aceitunada, como si pasara mucho

tiempo al aire libre, y Candace se preguntó distraídamente si se trataría de un atleta profesional.

Sintió una oleada de calor que surgía del vientre; finalmente apartó la mirada y gimió,

llevándose las manos a la cara. ¿Qué le pasaba? Acababa de tirar por la borda su vida y allí estaba, babeando ante el cuerpo de un desconocido medio desnudo.

Lo único que le impedía en aquel momento levantarse y salir corriendo era una curiosa

sensación de letargo y también el miedo real a volver a venirse abajo. También le debía a aquel hombre una explicación por irrumpir en su suite. Se dijo que esperaría a que volviera para disculparse y después de marcharía. Y con suerte, para entonces estaría ya en condiciones de caminar con algo de dignidad y encontraría algún otro refugio donde lamerse las heridas.

Terrence salió de la ducha más rápida que se había dado en su vida y se pasó bruscamente una toalla por el cuerpo. Había tenido que darse una ducha fría porque, al poner los brazos bajo los de Candace Andry para ayudarla a entrar, había experimentado una corriente de deseo tan poderosa que estuvo a punto de perder el control.

Todavía podía sentir el dulce peso de su seno en el costado, la caricia sedosa de su cabello y el excitante aroma a flores exóticas. Tenía la piel tan suave como había imaginado.

Se maldijo a sí mismo cuando su cuerpo empezó a responder otra vez a las imágenes mentales y trató de controlarse mientras se ponía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Debería estar celebrando su boda en aquel instante, y sin embargo parecía la víctima de un accidente de tráfico. La víctima de tráfico más bella que había visto en su vida.

Terrence tuvo que reconocer que no había malinterpretado su gesto anterior. Apretó las mandíbulas al recordar cómo le había temblado la boca. Cómo había apretado los labios para tratar de contener sus emociones.

Acababa de terminar sus primeros largos en la piscina cuando ella irrumpió en la terraza, y durante un segundo él creyó que estaba sufriendo alucinaciones. Había hablado en voz

alta para disipar la imagen que tenía delante, pero entonces ella gritó y se dio la vuelta, claramente asombrada de que hubiera alguien allí. Y en cuanto él se dio cuenta de que la imagen era real, el cerebro se le fundió.

Molesto por haber llegado a aquel grado de pérdida de control, Terrence aspiró con fuerza el aire y regresó al salón.

Candace escuchó que el desconocido volvía y se puso de pie, pero al instante se tambaleó.

El hombre acudió al instante a su lado. Notó aliviada que estaba vestido. La ayudó a colocar suavemente la espalda en el sofá.

—No estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte —dijo con voz firme.

Antes de que Candace pudiera protestar, le tendió un vaso que contenía dos dedos de un líquido dorado y oscuro. Ella alzó la vista y dijo con voz ronca:

—No bebo.

Él se lo tendió.

—Considéralo algo medicinal. Necesitas tomar algo, has sufrido una conmoción.

Candace percibió lejanamente que tenía acento británico. Tomó el vaso con un ligero

temblor en las manos, aliviada de que los dedos de ambos no se rozaran. Arrugó la nariz,

dio un sorbo y se estremeció cuando el líquido se abrió paso por su garganta. Casi al instante sintió cómo se le asentaba en el estómago.

Sintió, más que vio, cómo el hombre se apartaba y, cuando logró reunir el valor suficiente,

alzó la vista y lo vio a unos pocos metros con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra las puertas de cristal. El blanco de la camisa no podía esconder el poderoso pecho que había

debajo ni el modo en que se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos. La estaba mirando

fijamente, y Candace se sonrojó.

Se mordió el labio inferior y dijo:

—Siento mucho molestarlo de este modo. No tenía derecho a irrumpir así.

Él frunció el ceño sobre sus increíbles ojos.

—¿Cómo has logrado entrar?

Candace vaciló un instante. Toda su aventura le parecía irreal.

—Creo que a través de un ascensor de servicio, por el cuarto de la plancha…

Él apretó los labios molesto y Candace se lo tomó como si estuviera enfadado con ella.

Empezó a disculparse otra vez.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no sabía dónde estaba…

Él la atajó.

—No es culpa tuya.

Justo entonces sonó un teléfono y ella dio un respingo. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza otra vez y miró horrorizada el teléfono que había sobre una mesita cercana.

—Deben estar buscándome.

El hombre se apartó de las puertas de cristal y dijo:

—Tengo que contestar o enviarán a alguien.

Candace se puso de pie, agitada, sin soltar el vaso.

—Por favor, no les diga que estoy aquí. Por favor. No estoy preparada para enfrentarme a... esto.

Vio cómo el hombre descolgaba el teléfono sin apartar la mirada de la de ella y respondía.

—¿Sí?

Candace escuchó una voz asustada. Debían estar llamando a todas las habitaciones del hotel. El alma se le cayó a los pies. Aquel hombre era un completo desconocido, no tenía

ninguna obligación de protegerla. Pero mientras se temía lo peor, él atajó el balbuceo del

teléfono y dijo:

—No he visto a nadie. Por favor, no vuelva a molestarme esta noche a menos que sea urgente. Estoy seguro de que el director puede encargarse de la situación.

Y colgó el teléfono. No había apartado los ojos de los de ella ni un instante.

Candace sintió una oleada de alivio que la mareó incluso por su intensidad. Tenía la piel de gallina, como si entre ellos hubiera sucedido algo sin palabras.

—Gracias… muchas gracias, sé que no tiene la obligación de ayudarme…

El hombre se acercó y le quitó el vaso de la mano para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Candace

tuvo que reconocer que, aunque no lo conocía, se sentía a salvo a su lado. Como si

pudiera confiar en él. Y eso era toda una revelación después de llevar tantos días mirando

a todo el que la rodeaba con repentino recelo.

—Tal vez deberíamos presentarnos, porque parece que no vas a ir a ninguna parte en un buen rato. Ahora mismo todos los guardias de seguridad del hotel te están buscando.

Creo que debes saber que estoy al tanto de quién eres.

Tendría que haber esperado aquella respuesta. Estaba claro que aquel hombre no se sentía subyugado por su presencia y eso le provocó una extraña sensación. La recién recuperada humildad y la gratitud suavizaron su voz.

—Sí, soy Candace.

Tras un largo instante extendió la mano. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que debía estar con los tatuajes de henna, todas aquellas joyas y el atuendo nupcial. Su mano quedó envuelta por la de él, mucho más fuerte y grande, y sintió un escalofrío cálido que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El hombre sonrió y Candace volvió a sentirse mareada.

— Terrence …, a tu servicio — Terrence tomó la decisión en una décima de segundo de no decir su apellido, al que sentía como una soga alrededor del cuello.

Era consciente de estar por primera vez delante de alguien que no parecía saber quién

era. La idea le resultaba interesante.

Una tensión prohibida se extendió por Candace al escuchar sus palabras. Como si

estuviera a su servicio de un modo mucho más carnal… Sorprendida por aquella idea y

sintiéndose de pronto mucho más ridícula, dijo con voz temblorosa:

—¿Te importa si utilizo tu cuarto de baño?

Terrence le soltó la mano con deliberada lentitud y luego sacudió la cabeza, mirándola con tanta intensidad que ella sintió escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal. Ningún hombre la

había mirado nunca de manera tan explícita.

—Por supuesto —señaló con un gesto hacia el fondo del ático—. Es por ahí.

Candace caminó con piernas todavía temblorosas y encontró el cuarto de baño. Entró y cerró la puerta. Era un alivio estar lejos de aquel patio y de la intensa presión, y un alivio también estar lejos de la perturbadora presencia de Terrence. Entonces pensó que el recuerdo de sus ojos había sido el catalizador que la había llevado a salir corriendo de la ceremonia.

Y ahora estaba allí, en su suite. Y él la estaba protegiendo de las hordas.

Se estremeció ligeramente. Era una persona pragmática, poco dada a las fantasías, pero

de pronto le parecía muy especial estar allí. Una visceral respuesta física como nunca

antes había experimentado se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera aquella fatídica noche en la que había ido a la habitación de Jamal para seducirlo, con toda su ingenuidad, había sentido deseo físico. En cambio, en el espacio de los últimos minutos había sido más consciente de sí misma en relación con un hombre que en toda su vida.

Estaba eclipsando rápidamente los recientes y desastrosos sucesos.

Se apartó de la puerta y se puso delante del espejo. Una suave luz se había encendido

automáticamente al abrir la puerta del baño. Suspiró profundamente. Observó el pesado maquillaje de su rostro y deseó sentirse limpia de nuevo. Como si pudiera librarse de

Candace Andry, la niña mimada de Bollywood. Soltó el cierre que sujetaba la joya en el

centro de su frente y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la encimera. Luego se inclinó para echarse agua tibia en la cara.

Pero tras unos minutos se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar bastante más que un poco de agua para quitarse el maquillaje. Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en el conflicto que

sin duda estaba causándole a su familia. Jamal no le preocupaba, sobreviviría, a ella sólo la había visto como un peón estratégico.

Pero sus padres…, ellos se merecían algo mejor. Podía imaginar la desilusión y la humillación en sus rostros en aquel instante. La querían mucho y, aunque sabía que estaban orgullosos de su éxito, sabía que habrían estado igual de orgullosos si hubiera

sido un ama de casa con hijos.

Siempre la habían aceptado de manera incondicional y así era como ella se lo pagaba…

Sintió una oleada de emoción. Fue incapaz de contener los desgarradores sollozos. Hasta el momento no había perdido realmente el control, y la presión de mantener el tipo

amenazaba con desbordarla. Tiró de los brazaletes y de los anillos de los dedos sin importarle el dolor mientras se los arrancaba y los dejaba sobre la encimera. Se desató el

nudo del cuello con manos temblorosas. Sollozando ahora con desesperación, y con una creciente sensación de ira contra sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida y tan egoísta, trató

sin éxito de quitarse los tatuajes de henna de los brazos y las manos, sabiendo que no se

le irían frotando, solo con el paso del tiempo.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Terrence.

—Candace, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella no podía responder. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas mezcladas con el rímel. El pecho le dolía por los sollozos y se apoyó contra el lavabo justo cuando Terrence abrió la puerta. Miró y entró.

Ella alzó las manos mojadas y lo miró tratando de recuperar el control.

—No… no puedo quitarme los tatuajes de henna… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Terrence sacudió la cabeza con aspecto preocupado. Y atractivo. Candace era consciente

de ello a pesar de su estado de agitación.

—Se supone que simboliza mi transición de la inocencia a..., pero ahora ni siquiera tengo un marido para que me seduzca. Voy a tener que llevar durante semanas la marca física de mi vergüenza para que todo el mundo la vea.

Terrence se limitó a agarrar una toalla y a ponerla bajo el agua caliente. Se acercó más y le quitó suavemente los restos de rimel de las mejillas. Candace podía sentir la parte de atrás de sus antebrazos rozándole el pecho mientras le limpiaba la cara, y los pezones se le endurecieron en instantánea reacción contra la dura tela del corpiño. Su agitación interna murió y una nueva tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Una quietud tirante llenó el aire que los rodeaba mientras Terrence le lavaba la cara.

Finalmente dejó la toalla y agarró otra para secarle las manos. Luego la dejó caer y puso

las manos sobre su mandíbula, frotándole las mejillas con los pulgares. Candace apenas respiraba, hipnotizada por el brillo azul de sus ojos, por la embriagadora sensación del aire, por su aroma intensamente masculino. Vio cómo él apretaba las mandíbulas, como si estuviera ejercitando su autocontrol, y una parte oculta de Candace tembló al pensar que tenía que hacerlo debido a ella.

Terrence no se apartó, no retiró las manos de su cara, y Candace sintió como si le estuvieran prendiendo fuego lentamente. Deslizó la mirada hacia su boca y deseó saber qué sentiría si la besaba. Nunca la había besado ningún hombre debido primero a su estricta educación y luego, por ser objeto del interés amoroso de Jamal Kapoor Khan, tanto fuera como dentro de la pantalla.

La virilidad de Terrence la envolvió como en un encantamiento, provocando que no pensara en nada más que en el momento. Hizo que se olvidara de todo.

Terrence preguntó con un gruñido:

—¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que a tu prometido solo le importaría su reputación?

Candace parpadeó y agradeció que hubiera roto el seductor hechizo. Pero también regreso el sentimiento. Terrence la sostuvo con firmeza cuando ella sintió que le resbalaban un

par de lágrimas más, que él recogió con los pulgares.

—No podía casarme con él, habría sido una mentira. Podría haberlo hecho si solo hubiera estado yo implicada, para ahorrarle a mi familia la vergüenza, pero él esperaba que

tuviéramos hijos. Y yo no podía soportar la idea de tener hijos en semejante farsa.

Terrence frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué farsa? ¿A qué te refieres?

Candace trató de bajar la mirada, pero Terrence le alzó la barbilla y no la dejó escapar. Y

lo cierto era que una parte de ella estaba deseando contarle a alguien lo que había

pasado. ¿Y quién mejor que un completo desconocido al que no volvería a ver jamás?

—Jamal es gay. Su asistente es su amante desde hace años. Al parecer, todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo —su voz se tiñó de amargura—. Y yo no lo sabía porque estaba

completamente centrada en mí misma, en creer que todo el mundo me quería y que mi vida era perfecta. Me enteré porque lo sorprendí con su amante hace un par de días.

Quería casarse para proyectar una imagen respetable. Puede que la homosexualidad ya sea legal, pero aquí sigue siendo tabú, especialmente en Bollywood. Su carrera terminaría

si la gente se enterase. Y yo era la idiota perfecta para ser seducida por él…

Candace evitó la mirada de Terrence, no quería ver en ella desprecio ni compasión. Él le agarró la barbilla y volvió a levantársela para que no pudiera esquivar su mirada. No había

compasión en sus ojos, solo un calor intenso. Candace sintió como si se estuviera quemando viva desde dentro y sintió un escalofrío nuevo en el vientre, un deseo que supo

instintivamente que solo él podría saciar.

Terrence fue incapaz de evitar una reacción visceral. Los ojos de Candace eran dos lagos de aguas verdes oscuras con forma almendrada y largas pestañas.

—Eres preciosa.

La antigua Candace no le habría dado siquiera importancia al cumplido. En ese momento, lo único que pudo responder fue:

—Tú también eres muy guapo.

Terrence le soltó la cara, pero solo para tomarle la mano y sacarla del cuarto de baño.

Una vez en el salón, Candace se soltó. Al instante sintió como si le faltara algo, pero el

modo en que aquel hombre le hacía perder el control le producía terror. Sentía como si

huyera en un tren cada vez más y más rápido.

—Debería irme. No quiero seguir siendo una molestia para ti.

Candace vio algo indefinible brillar en sus ojos, pero Terrence se limitó a decirle con ironía:

—¿Estás preparada para salir ahí fuera y aguantar el chaparrón de haber estropeado la boda más esperada del año? A estas alturas, ya habrá prensa por todas partes.

Candace se sintió palidecer al recordar lo que había al otro lado de aquella suite y escuchó a Terrence maldecir entre dientes. Se acercó otra vez, pero ella lo detuvo alzando la mano y tratando de sonreír.

—Desde que era una niña pequeña he soñado con el día de mi boda. Fantaseaba con la ceremonia tradicional. Todas mis primas y mis amigas estarían allí para presenciar el dibujo del intrincado diseño de henna que me harían en las manos y en los pies para que mi marido lo descubriera en nuestra noche de bodas.

La sonrisa se borró.

—Pero cuando llegó mi boda insistí en que me lo hiciera un maquillador de Bollywood y no dejé que mis primas estuvieran. En el último minuto quise cambiarlo, pero el maquillador montó semejante escándalo que no pude.

Candace fue consciente de pronto de que era muy probable que no tuviera una segunda oportunidad para vivir la noche de bodas de sus sueños infantiles. No tendría la opción de compensar a sus parientes y hacer las cosas como debía. Un profundo vacío se apoderó de su interior. Miró a Terrence y dijo con voz ronca:

—Nunca tendré esa primera noche con mi marido —se señaló el atuendo con la mano—. Todo esto para nada…

El rostro de Terrence parecía implacable, duro, y Candace fue consciente en aquel momento de que él raramente perdía el control. Y de pronto ella sintió la urgente necesidad de verle perder ese control. No sabía de dónde surgía, pero lo sentía con

fuerza.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó más a Terrence y vio que le brillaban los ojos. Aquello desató algo en lo más profundo de su interior.

—Ojalá te hubiera conocido… ojalá mi primera noche pudiera haber sido contigo —le espetó sin pensar.

Candace supo a un nivel profundo la enormidad de lo que acababa de decir, pero la sangre le había bajado hacia el vientre y deslizó la mirada hacia la boca de Terrence. Estaba diciendo simplemente la verdad.

Terrence experimentó un deseo tan poderoso que le resultó casi doloroso. ¿Sabía Candace lo que decía? ¿Era virgen? Aquella idea tendría que haberle hecho salir corriendo

en dirección contraria, pero resultó que le estaba provocando un efecto incendiario en la sangre.

Candace le estaba mirando la boca con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes como

joyas oscuras, y no pudo resistirse. Tenía que saborearla, tocarla. Besarla.

Candace trató de recular. Se le encendieran las mejillas con lo que debía de ser vergüenza.

Al observar su reacción, Terrence se sintió inusualmente protector. Le deslizó las manos por la delicada cintura, desnuda bajo la tela del sari, y sintió su piel, suave como la seda.

Delicadamente, aunque sin vacilar, la atrajo hacia sí e inclinó la cabeza. Nunca antes había sido tan consciente de cada pequeño movimiento, de la deliciosa emoción anticipada del primer beso entre un hombre y una mujer.

Candace no fue capaz de resistirse. Cuando la atrajo hacia él parecía que quería

consumirla por completo, y el fuego hizo explosión en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Tenía su boca tan cerca… Candace sintió que se le cerraban los ojos. La intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo resultaba casi insoportable.

Entonces sus respiraciones se mezclaron, la firme boca de Terrence tocó la suya y ella

se perdió en un embriagador mundo de sensaciones que borraron todo el dolor con la misma efectividad que se hubiera perdido la memoria.

El beso empezó con suavidad y delicadeza, una sensual exploración que la hizo temblar

de los pies a la cabeza. Las manos de Terrence subieron desde su cintura para sujetarle

la cabeza y acariciarle el cuero cabelludo con los dedos. Podía sentir cómo se le soltaba el cabello.

La urgió a abrir los labios y, cuando Candace sintió su lengua explorándole la boca en íntima caricia, jadeó y una nueva oleada de calor le brotó en el vientre, obligándola a apretar las piernas.

En una décima de segundo, el beso se volvió algo mucho más primario y urgente.

Sebastian hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse, pero pronto ambos se encontraban a punto de perder el control.

Candace apartó de pronto la boca y se zafó de sus brazos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sebastian oía los jadeos que emitía y supo que no era consciente de lo increíblemente

sensual que era. Y pensar que su marido no apreciaría aquello…

Mientras estaba a punto de tomar una decisión fundamental, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a Candace en aquel momento, se sintió muy vulnerable. Por primera vez

tenía delante a alguien que no veía al famoso Terrence Granchester, el multimillonario, ni a la

escandalosa familia Granchester. Ella no conocía su historia. No tenía expectativas respecto a él.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie mostraba vulnerabilidad ante él. Las mujeres lo buscaban porque se presentaba en un paquete físicamente agradable, pero sobre todo por su fama y su gran fortuna.

Ni siquiera su propia madre lo había reconocido como su primogénito desde niño, debido a su enfermedad mental. Cada vez que lo veía, daba por hecho que era su querido Antony, el pequeño, su único hermano de padre y madre. El hecho de que llevara años

sin reconocer tampoco a su hermano, que era su favorito, no le proporcionaba ningún consuelo. Terrence había dejado de existir para ella mucho tiempo atrás.

Había visto a su madre en Inglaterra hacía tan solo dos días y, aunque no esperaba otra cosa después de tantos años, todavía le dolía que hubiera escogido favorecer a uno por encima del otro.

Así que tener a aquella mujer delante mirándolo de verdad y deseándolo solo por lo que era, como hombre, como Terrence, le resultaba embriagador. El deseo había sido durante mucho tiempo algo intelectual para él. No recordaba la última vez que había respondido con semejante carnalidad ante una mujer.

Le apretó un poco más las manos en la cintura y, para su intensa satisfacción, vio cómo a ella se le dilataban los ojos y el pulso de la base del cuello le latía con frenesí. Todavía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Terrence tuvo que contener un gemido de deseo. Aspiró con fuerza.

—No te conozco. Y sin embargo, siento como te conociera de siempre —se sorprendió diciendo.

Candace se derritió por dentro y sintió un temblor que la atravesó por completo. No podía

apartar la mirada de la de él y se limitó a decir con voz ronca:

—A mí me pasa lo mismo. Es una locura.

Terrence alzó una mano para tomar uno de sus largos y brillantes mechones sueltos y

jugueteó con él. Candace volvió a caer en sus brazos y alzó la vista, incapaz de resistirse a

aquel torbellino que los arrastraba.

Los ojos de Terrence resultaban hipnotizadores.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo esta noche. Deja que te regale la experiencia que te han negado.

A ella se le paró el corazón durante una décima de segundo.

##############

Candace apenas podía respirar, y menos con su gran mano en la cintura. Se sentía avergonzada desde que le había prácticamente suplicado que la besara. Todavía le ardían las mejillas. Pero lo cierto era que desde que lo había visto antes en el patio, en

cierto modo había deseado ese momento, sin saber siquiera si volvería a verlo. Sin saber

lo que de verdad quería. Pero lo que quería en ese momento con fiero deseo era a él.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir.

Se detuvo. ¿De verdad iba a hacer eso, a tirar la precaución por la ventana? Sebastian la

movió sutilmente de modo que ella pudiera sentir los muslos contra los de él a través de la

tela. Cuando sintió el bulto duro se sonrojó todavía más.

Se quedó paralizada y trató desesperadamente de recuperar algo de cordura.

—Ni siquiera te conozco… —una insidiosa sospecha se apoderó de ella, y se retiró

ligeramente—. ¿Haces esto con frecuencia? Quiero decir, ¿te resulta fácil invitar a las

mujeres a irse a la cama contigo?

Él esbozó una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Nunca había conocido a una mujer a la que deseara tanto desde el momento de conocerla. Créeme. Y créeme también si te digo que lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros no es habitual para mí en ningún sentido.

Sebastian fue consciente de la importancia de lo que estaba diciendo. Era cierto. Nunca

se había sentido tan arrebatado por el deseo de irse a la cama con una mujer a la que no

había tenido oportunidad de llevar a cenar una noche y seducirla la siguiente. Con

Candace, había una urgencia en su cuerpo que no había experimentado nunca. Le hacía

sentir lo suficientemente vulnerable como para dejar los límites claros desde el principio.

—Lo que te propongo es que tengamos una única noche en la que podamos dar rienda

suelta a nuestro deseo. Explorarlo hasta el final. Y tú podrás tener tu noche de bodas, no

como la habías planeado, pero sí a tu manera.

Candace lo miró y trató de ser racional.

—No estás haciendo esto por compasión, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió con cierta tristeza. La atrajo hacia sí todavía más para que no tuviera dudas

sobre el tamaño de su excitación. Candace estuvo a punto de gritar en voz alta. Un calor

líquido invadió la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—¿Te parece que esto es compasión?

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin poder pronunciar palabra.

—Te he deseado desde el momento que te vi llegar al patio, esa es la verdad. Tu

prometido te ha utilizado para sus propios fines, pero eres una mujer extremadamente deseable.

Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, Terrence estaba acabando con la inseguridad que ella había sentido como mujer desde que Jamal evitó hacer el amor con ella.

—Te vi entre las sombras. Pensé en ti justo antes de decidir que debía salir corriendo.

Terrence subió las manos desde la cintura, rozándole el contorno de los senos hasta llegar a su cabello.

Aquello estaba bien. Candace lo sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo. La urgencia primitiva de aparearse con aquel hombre resultaba casi abrumadora. Quería que él fuera su primer

amante. Estaba destinada a pasar con él aquella noche. Y en los días y semanas posteriores, cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos, podría guardar aquel momento secreto para sí misma. Aquella noche sería un oasis antes de la

tormenta que iba a desencadenarse. Era su oportunidad para convertirse en mujer con un hombre que realmente la deseaba, en la que tendría que haber sido su noche de bodas. Y

deseaba vivir aquella experiencia más que nada en el mundo.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor, Terrence. Solo esta noche.

Él inclinó la cabeza y se acercó más. Candace sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Justo antes de que la boca de Terrence se encontrara con la suya de nuevo, él dijo:

—Solo una noche.

Candace asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que si su familia se enteraba, además de lo que acababa de hacer, tendría que emigrar a Alaska para siempre? Todo lo

que estuviera más allá de aquella noche era inimaginable.

El beso, como el anterior, empezó despacio y suave. Pero toda restricción desapareció en

la escalada de deseo. Candace siguió ciegamente el paso de Terrence y sus lenguas se

batieron en un duelo apasionado. Ella le puso las manos en el pecho para sujetarse en algo sólido, pero luego le rodeó el cuello con ellas para sentir un contacto todavía más

íntimo.

Con un gemido ahogado que llegó hasta los dedos de los pies de Candace, Terrence le

deslizó las manos por la espalda y le recorrió las curvas de la cintura y de la cadera antes de cubrirle las nalgas y atraerla todavía más hacia él.

Cuando ella sintió la arrebatadora fuerza de su excitación entre las piernas, se apartó

jadeando. Terrence tenía el rostro sonrojado y le brillaban los ojos azules.

—Candace, ya sé lo que acabamos de decir —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero si quieres parar no tienes más que decirlo.

Todo en ella rechazaba aquella idea. Había vivido tras una fachada durante mucho tiempo y de pronto las cosas parecían claras y brillantes, por primera vez en su vida. Sacudió la

cabeza con firmeza.

—No, no quiero que pares. No pares nunca.

Con un gesto que la enterneció, Terrence le apartó el pelo de la frente.

—¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más cómodo?

Ella asintió. Tomándole la mano, Terrence la guió hacia las habitaciones. Mientras

avanzaban por la oscura suite, Candace fue consciente de la magnitud de lo que estaba a

punto de hacer. Sin embargo, era lo que quería.

No sabía cuál sería su futuro inmediato, pero podía controlar ese momento concreto.

Terrence abrió una puerta y entraron. Candace vio un enorme dormitorio con ventanales

que ofrecían una impresionante vista del Bombay nocturno. Y entonces vio la gigantesca

cama en medio de la habitación. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Terrence la soltó

brevemente para encender una lámpara que arrojó una luz suave sobre la habitación, bañándola en sombras doradas.

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada, ya estaba otra vez a su lado, guiándola hacia la cama.

Le dio la vuelta suavemente de modo que la espalda de Candace quedó contra su pecho.

Sintió cómo empezaba a deshacerle el peinado y dejó caer la cabeza con un delicioso

escalofrío que le subió por la columna vertebral. El cabello le cayó como una cortina de seda negra entre los omóplatos.

Entonces tomó el ornamental extremo del sari que estaba atado al hombro y tiró de él

hasta que cayó sobre su brazo. Candace sintió cómo el aire le acariciaba la piel desnuda

allí donde el corpiño estaba demasiado bajo. Escuchó cómo Terrence contenía el aliento

y sintió sus nudillos sobre la piel. Ella se estremeció y susurró:

— Terrence … —el nombre surgió de su boca sin esfuerzo, como si lo hubiera estado

pronunciando toda su vida.

Él le apartó el pelo sobre uno de los hombros y depositó un beso en el punto en el que el

hombro y el cuello se encontraban. Entonces Candace se dio cuenta de que estaba

desabrochando los pequeños cierres que mantenían unido el corpiño. Quedó desatado en

cuestión de segundos y él lo apartó para dejarle al desnudo toda la espalda.

Ella no podía ni quería pararlo cuando, desde atrás, Sebastian le deslizó el corpiño por los

brazos hasta que cayó al suelo junto con lo que quedaba del sari. Estaba desnuda de

cintura para arriba, y Terrence deslizó las manos con infinita dulzura por su cuerpo.

Con los ojos cerrados, Candace le suplicó en silencio y no pudo evitar estremecerse

cuando sus manos le cubrieron los senos completamente, atrapándole los pezones entre

los dedos. Arqueó la espalda, lo que provocó que apretara el trasero contra él y sintiera su

erección, dura como una roca e insistente.

Gimió mientras Terrence le amasaba los senos, provocando que sus pezones estuvieran

todavía más erectos. Con un ligero movimiento, Terrence la giró y la puso finalmente de

cara a él. Candace se mordió el labio, consciente de que debería sentirse avergonzada,

pero no fue capaz de experimentar nada más que un intenso deseo. Terrence le dirigió la

mirada hacia los senos y hacia las caderas y se las acarició de manera casi reverente.

—Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa —empezó a desatarle lentamente el sari de

la cintura hasta que llegó al punto en el que estaba unido a la enagua.

La voluminosa tela cayó al suelo tras un tirón. Candace estaba ahora delante de él,

desnuda excepto por la cadena de oro que le rodeaba la cintura.

Ella se sonrojó y sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

—Las mujeres que me ayudaron a vestirme no sabían que no viviría una noche de bodas

tradicional con mi marido. No sabían que él se lo iba a perder.

Terrence alzó la mirada hacia la suya y apretó las mandíbulas.

—Bien, pues yo no me lo voy a perder. Para mí es un honor verte así.

Candace sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Entonces Terrence se inclinó a

sus pies y le quitó los zapatos. Tomándole primero un pie y luego otro le besó los tatuajes

de henna que le subían hasta los tobillos.

Luego le tomó las manos y le llenó de besos las palmas tatuadas. Desde su posición,

agachado frente a ella, le deslizó lentamente las manos por las piernas, primero por una y

luego por otra, hasta que ella tuvo que apoyarse en sus hombros por temor a caerse.

Su larga melena le cayó por el hombro al mirar al suelo. Con una mano cubriéndole el

trasero, Terrence le deslizó la otra entre las piernas, animándola a abrirlas para él. A

Candace se le paró el corazón y contuvo el aliento cuando aquellos dedos largos se

hundieron a través de sus rizos oscuros hasta su más profunda intimidad, acariciando la

Hinchada humedad.

Le temblaron las piernas y sintió que iba a venirse abajo.

— Terrence … —jadeó agarrándose a sus hombros.

Él parecía saber sin ningún esfuerzo qué hacer exactamente para que su deseo creciera y

creciera. Candace tenía la piel de gallina y sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Quería que parara y, al mismo tiempo, que no parara nunca. Estuvo a punto de gritar

cuando apartó la mano y se incorporó. La besó apasionadamente en la boca y le dijo:

—Lo siento. Nos lo tomaremos con más calma.

Candace se mostró compungida al instante.

—No… quiero decir, no sé. Yo solo…

Terrence la acalló con un dedo en los labios.

—No tienes que decir nada. No pasa nada. Esto es solo el principio —entonces empezó a

desnudarse.

A Candace se le quedó la mente en blanco. Se quitó la camisa y dejó al descubierto aquel

magnífico pecho. Luego se llevó las manos a los pantalones. Ella no pudo evitar bajar la

vista y ver cómo se los quitaba por las estrechas caderas y los dejaba caer al suelo. Se

quedó delante de ella desnudo, a excepción de los calzoncillos que le marcaban la poderosa erección.

Cuando se los bajó también, a Candace se le abrieron mucho los ojos al verlo en toda su

gloriosa y enorme virilidad. Sintió deseos de extender la mano y explorarla.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Sebastian dijo con voz ronca:

—Tócame, Candace.

Demasiado asustada como para tocarlo como de verdad quería, alzó la vista y luego las

manos para pasárselas por el pecho. Sintió la suavidad de su piel bajo la tenue capa de

vello. Le rascó los pezones con las uñas, disfrutando del modo en que contuvo el aliento.

Y como le resultaba casi imposible no hacerlo, deslizó la mirada otra vez hacia su

intimidante erección, que parecía haber crecido todavía más. Extendió la mano

tímidamente para tocarlo y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, le envolvió el pene con la mano.

Candace recordó de pronto el momento en que se había reído nerviosamente con sus

amigas adolescentes leyendo el Kamasutra. La risa escondía su genuina fascinación por

las imágenes explícitas que veían. Ella siempre se había sentido algo culpable por aquella

fascinación, y cuando visitaron en una excursión escolar los sagrados templos de

Khajuraho, famosos por sus esculturas eróticas, se sintió mortificada por el ardiente deseo

que había sentido al observarlas.

En ese momento, siguió su instinto femenino, tan antiguo como el tiempo, e inclinándose

lo tomó con la boca. Tenía un sabor almizclado y salado, y sintió que el estómago se le

contraía por el deseo. Pero Terrence la levantó y fue testigo del rubor de sus mejillas y

del ardor de sus ojos.

—Déjalo. Es suficiente por ahora. No seré capaz de ir despacio si sigues haciendo eso.

Cuando vio su mano tatuada de henna rodeándolo y sintió la húmeda caricia de su

lengua, Terrence tuvo miedo de perder el control, algo que no le había pasado nunca. La

inocencia con que ella lo había mirado y su modo de agacharse lo habían puesto a cien.

Volvió a tomarla de la mano y la guió hacia la cama. Abrió un cajón de la mesilla y sacó

un preservativo. Se lo puso con una prisa casi indecente y la colocó suavemente sobre la

cama. Al verla allí tumbada con sus curvas, tuvo que contener el instinto animal de

tomarla al modo más primitivo. Se inclinó sobre ella, le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la

besó apasionadamente.

Sus cuerpos estaban en contacto desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, y Candace

sintió deseos de llorar de alivio cuando notó el peso de Sebastian encima de ella con su

erección entre las piernas.

Entonces él se retiró y esa vez la exploró a ella con una profundidad que hizo que Candace

se derritiera. Sebastian se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca y se lo absorbió mientras

que con una mano exploraba su ardiente humedad.

El tiempo y la realidad habían quedado reducidos a aquel hombre, aquella habitación y

aquel deseo que ardía dentro de ella. Así que cuando Terrence se asentó entre sus

piernas, las abrió instintivamente todo lo que pudo.

—¿Estás preparada?

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar. Y cuando sintió la ardiente erección entrando en su

interior, contuvo el aliento ante la repentina invasión. Terrence estaba siendo

infinitamente paciente. Iba tan despacio que Candace arqueó la espalda y alzó las caderas

hacía él, obligándolo a soltar una palabrota entre dientes.

Volvió a embestirla y Candace sintió un dolor agudo durante un segundo, pero se le olvidó

cuando notó cómo se deslizaba más profundamente en su interior, haciendo que moviera

las caderas de forma experimental.

Una deliciosa sensación de espiral fue creciendo en su interior cuando Terrence empezó

a entrar y a salir. Se hizo más intensa hasta que ella jadeó entre sus brazos, con la

cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y los ojos muy abiertos mientras la llevaba a un viaje de

descubrimiento de su propio cuerpo. Sus movimientos se iban haciendo más urgentes y lo

sintió tensarse con un gemido gutural durante un largo instante. antes de que su cuerpo

cayera sobre el de ella.

Candace todavía temblaba, pero estaba claro que Terrence ya había terminado. Estaba

encima de ella respirando entrecortadamente. Se sentía curiosamente insatisfecha, pero

también inesperadamente tierna. Le acarició la espalda mientras se preguntaba

vagamente si aquello era todo. Una sensación de desilusión la atravesó a pesar de sus

intentos por bloquearla. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba, después de todo? ¿Un coro de

ángeles y trompetas celestiales? No tenía experiencia a la que remitirse.

Terrence levantó la cabeza y la miró con gesto compungido.

—Lo siento.

Candace parpadeó y lo miró. Todavía estaba muy dentro de ella y le resultaba difícil

concentrarse.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Terrence sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto nunca me había pasado antes. Nunca había perdido el control así.

Candace se fijó en la torturada expresión de su rostro. Alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. No estaba muy segura de qué esperar.

—No voy a permitir que termine así.

—¿Qué vas a…? —no terminó la frase.

Terrence empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Sintió cómo volvía a endurecerse. Y de

pronto aquella sensación de calor regresó con más intensidad. La tensión llegó a tal

extremo que Candace sintió deseos de gritar. Cada célula de su cuerpo se estremeció para

alcanzar la cima. Terrence alimentaba sin descanso el fuego de su interior más y más

cada vez, hasta que ella empezó a mover las caderas buscando desesperadamente algo,

no sabía qué. Terrence inclinó la cabeza y se llevó un pezón a la boca, succionándolo

con fuerza justo en el momento en que cada terminación nerviosa de Candace se estiraba

y cantaba de placer. Terrence la embistió una vez más y ella alcanzó aquella cima que

se le escapaba, y tras un instante en que la sensación le resultó tan intensa que bordeó el

dolor, cayó en otro mundo de placeres que la llevó a gritar.

Sentía su cuerpo estremeciéndose alrededor de la gruesa virilidad de Terrence, y

entonces él volvió a embestirla y con un grito se unió a su delicioso descenso. Candace

apretó las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Esa vez no pudo hablar ni razonar nada. Lo

único que sabía era que el coro de ángeles y las trompetas celestiales habrían sido un

patético acompañamiento para lo que acababa de suceder. Porque había sobrepasado

todo lo que su mente podía haber imaginado.

Una deliciosa sensación de saciedad atravesó su cuerpo. Sentía la intensa necesidad de

permanecer unida a Terrence. Cuando él se retiró ligeramente y trató de apartarse, ella

protestó. Terrence se rió entre dientes y cuando volvió a tratar de apartarse, Candace lo

dejó ir a pesar del sentimiento de desolación que la embargó.

No podía mirarlo; estaba demasiado abrumada por lo que acababa de suceder. Tenía la

piel de gallina y la sangre le corría pesadamente por las venas. Terrence la atrajo hacia

sí en posesivo abrazo y Candace cayó en un profundo sueño.

Se despertó un par de horas más tarde y no vio más que la oscuridad total y las estrellas

que brillaban fuera. Terrence tenía un brazo encima de ella y el otro extendido en gesto

de abandono. La sábana estaba a un lado, y Candace disfrutó de la visión de su glorioso

cuerpo. Ya no tenía puesto el preservativo, pensó vagamente que debía habérselo

quitado mientras ella dormía.

Se movió ligeramente y se estremeció al sentir una cierta molestia entre las piernas.

Apartó con cuidado el brazo de Terrence y levantó la sábana. Vio que tenía algo de

sangre.

Se levantó de la cama y se envolvió en el sari para ir al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta

suavemente y se miró al espejo. Apenas se reconocía. Tenía los ojos adormilados y la

pintura corrida, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto decadente. El pelo le caía enredado sobre

los hombros y tenía la boca hinchada por los besos de Terrence.

Y sentía todo el cuerpo diferente, cargado de energía y al mismo tiempo deliciosamente

letárgico. Abrió la ducha para limpiarse la sangre y entró tras recogerse el pelo en un

moño informal.

Allí, bajo la cálida lluvia de agua caliente, no sintió ni un ápice de remordimiento por lo que

había sucedido, aunque sabía que para sus admiradores y su familia sería un shock saber

lo que acababa de hacer. Tendría que ser su secreto, debería guardarlo para sí misma

durante mucho tiempo, tal vez para siempre.

Después de secarse se soltó otra vez el pelo y volvió a envolverse en el sari una vez más.

La incertidumbre se apoderó de ella justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño. ¿Qué

esperaría Terrence de ella? ¿Tendría que marcharse y tratar de salir del hotel sin que

nadie la viera?

Abrió vacilante y vio que Terrence estaba todavía dormido en la cama. Se asomó a la

ventana y miró hacia Bombay. Una repentina sensación de soledad se apoderó de ella, y

también un sentimiento de pérdida al pensar que aquella iba a ser la última vez que lo

viera.

Terrence se despertó sobresaltado y durante un segundo permaneció desorientado.

Dormía tan poco que le resultaba desconcertante haberse quedado dormido, y más

profundamente que hacía años. Y entonces la vio allí de pie, al lado de la ventana

dándole la espalda y con su negra melena cayéndole sobre los hombros y su cuerpo

desnudo envuelto en el sari rojo y dorado.

Y entonces se sintió todavía más desconcertado. Él nunca se dormía cuando estaba con

una mujer. Se quedaba despierto mientras ella dormía o se levantaba y se ponía a

trabajar, esperando impaciente a que se despertara y se marchara. O se marchaba él.

Observó en silencio el cuerpo de Candace y sintió una repentina oleada de deseo que lo

sorprendió por su intensidad. Nunca antes había sentido aquellas ganas por una mujer

con la que acababa de acostarse.

Ella era virgen.

El recuerdo de entrar en su cuerpo estuvo a punto de hacerle gritar, y su propio cuerpo

reaccionó con fuerza. Sintió una extraña tirantez en el pecho junto con una inesperada

sensación de posesión. Inmediatamente dirigió sus pensamientos hacia la parte física.

Nunca había alcanzado un orgasmo tan intenso. La segunda vez había estado a punto de desmayarse.

Presintiendo que se había despertado, Candace se dio la vuelta y sintió una nueva

opresión en el pecho al ver su renovada belleza. Y la vacilación de su rostro. Se dirigió

lentamente a él sujetándose el sari al pecho.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la cama lo miró y le dijo con voz ronca:

—Gracias por esta noche.

Terrence sonrió y sintió que recuperaba el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que el deseo.

—Ha sido un placer —le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara más.

Ella se quedó quieta.

—¿No quieres que me vaya?

En cualquier otra circunstancia, con cualquier otra mujer, habría respondido

afirmativamente.

—No. Todavía es de noche. ¿Adónde crees que ibas a ir con un sari nupcial desaliñado y

con aspecto de haberte acostado con quien no debías?

Terrence vio cómo se sonrojaba y su cuerpo respondió todavía con más intensidad. Se

sintió culpable al recordar lo cerrada que estaba, y cómo le había hecho perder el control.

—¿Te duele?

Ella lo negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó al confirmar que Sebastian se había dado cuenta

de que era virgen.

—No. He sangrado un poco, pero estoy bien. Yo también quiero quedarme, Sebastian.

Quiero volver a hacerlo. ¿Está mal?

Su sinceridad lo desarmó. Negó con la cabeza y la atrajo hacia sí.

—No, en absoluto. Yo también te deseo. Tenemos toda la noche, si no estás demasiado dolorida.

Candace sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo tenemos una noche. No quiero perder ni un minuto.

Una extraña sensación de pérdida se apoderó de Terrence al escuchar sus palabras,

pero la bloqueó. No había sitio para ese tipo de sentimientos en su vida. Se incorporó y

empezó a quitarle el sari. Ella giró y giró hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo y volvió a estar

desnuda, adornada únicamente por la cadena de oro de la cintura y los tatuajes de henna.

Colocándola en la cama a su lado, Terrence se apoyó sobre un codo y admiró su

belleza. El cuerpo se le endureció por el deseo. Esa vez le hizo el amor tan despacio que

fue ella la que perdió el control y alcanzó el éxtasis retorciéndose contra su mano

mientras él exploraba su cuerpo húmedo y cálido. Y cuando entró en ella, se aseguró de

que llegara primero al orgasmo, antes de dejarse llevar por su ardiente deseo.

Cuando Candace volvió a despertarse, estaba sola en la cama. Veía los tentáculos rosas

en el cielo del amanecer y sintió una punzada de dolor al saber que empezaba un nuevo

día y que la noche con Terrence había tocado a su fin.

Justo entonces él salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, su

musculoso cuerpo brillante y el pelo mojado. Candace sintió al instante cómo su cuerpo se

derretía y se subió la sábana creyendo que así evitaría que él viera la profundidad del

deseo que sentía, a pesar de que llevaban horas haciendo el amor. Había perdido la

cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la había llevado al orgasmo. Parecía como si quisiera

enmendar la primera vez.

Terrence se acercó con naturalidad y se secó el pelo con una toalla.

—Buenos días.

Candace se sonrojó.

—Buenos días —se incorporó con la sábana pegada al cuerpo y buscó la ropa. No quería

cruzarse con la inquisitiva mirada de Terrence. Tenía miedo de que viera el torbellino que

sentía en su interior. Sobre todo, porque él estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de

situaciones. Se agachó para recoger el sari del suelo, pero él se le adelantó y se lo tendió.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que lleves esto puesto al salir del hotel —dijo

Terrence con ironía.

Candace lo miró. Su naturalidad la hacía sentirse insegura.

—Bueno, ¿y qué otra cosa me puedo poner? No tenía esto planeado.

A Terrence le brillaron los ojos al escuchar su tono y ella dijo al instante:

—Lo siento. No era mi intención sonar tan cortante.

—Puedo llamar para que te envíen algo de ropa. Vaqueros y una chaqueta, ¿te parece

bien?

Candace asintió.

—Gracias. Si consigo salir de aquí sin que nadie me vea, tal vez pueda salvar algo de mi

maltrecha reputación.

Terrence se acercó al teléfono y llamó. Ella no escuchó lo que dijo, sus palabras no eran

más que un murmullo. Confió en que acertara con la talla. Se levantó de la cama y se

cubrió el cuerpo con el sari tratando desesperadamente de taparse, aunque sabía que era

una estupidez, porque aquel hombre ya conocía su cuerpo más íntimamente que ella

misma.

Murmuró algo sobre darse una ducha y entró corriendo al baño. Estaba claro que

Terrence estaba encantado de que hubiera terminado la noche y poder librarse de la

histérica novia de Bollywood que le había entregado su inocencia sin necesidad de que

insistiera.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró tras Candace, Terrence tuvo que contenerse para no ir

tras ella y mostrarle las delicias de hacer el amor en la ducha.

La idea del agua resbalando por aquellas exquisitas curvas bastó para obligarlo a contener un gruñido. Y eso fue lo que evitó que fuera tras ella, el hecho de que pudiera

hacerle perder el control con tanta facilidad.

Acababa de pasar la noche entera con una mujer, no recordaba cuando había sido la

última vez que había hecho algo así. Si es que había sucedido alguna vez. Se le pasó por

la cabeza la idea de ofrecerle la posibilidad de convertirse en su amante mientras estuviera allí en la India, para que pudieran seguir viéndose, pero sabía que no estaría

bien pedirle algo así a Candace, no era como las mujeres experimentadas que solía

escoger y que sabían que él huía de las relaciones.

Sebastian tomó la decisión de no pensar en la verdadera razón para no volver a verla.

Cuando Candace salió del baño con el pelo recién lavado y seco, se sintió un poco más

fuerte. El dormitorio estaba vacío, y enfundada en un albornoz fue en busca de Terrence,

que se hallaba en el salón, completamente vestido y bastante intimidatorio con aquel traje

gris que le resaltaba los ojos azules.

Estaba al teléfono hablando con alguien cuando ella entró. Le tendió una bolsa grande.

Ella la agarró dando por hecho que se trataba de la ropa y volvió al dormitorio. En la bolsa

encontró ropa interior, vaqueros, zapatos planos, una camiseta y una gorra con visera.

Sonrió con el detalle, y más todavía cuando vio el par de enormes gafas de sol.

Cuando se hubo vestido, se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y se miró al espejo.

Estaba a años luz de la novia arreglada de manera ornamental de la noche anterior. Se

estremeció ligeramente. Lo único que la delataba eran los tatuajes de henna en las

manos.

—He acertado con la talla.

Candace se giró y vio a Terrence apoyado contra la puerta, observándola. Sintió un

escalofrío al pensar en lo íntimamente entrelazados que habían estado sus cuerpos hacía

solo unas horas.

—Sí, gracias. Me temo que no tengo dinero para pagarte esta ropa, pero puedo…

Él la atajó con un gesto cortante de la mano.

—No te preocupes por eso —consultó el reloj—. Me temo que tengo que marcharme.

Tengo una reunión dentro de veinte minutos al otro lado de la ciudad.

Candace trató de ignorar el nudo que se le había formado en la boca del estómago.

—Por supuesto, estás muy ocupado. Mis padres deben estar preocupados por mí.

Tendría que ir a verlos y explicárselo.

Terrence alzó una ceja.

—¿Y Jamal?

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Jamal estará bien. Estoy segura de que ya andará buscando la manera de ser

considerado una pobre víctima.

Terrence se apartó de la puerta.

—Conozco a un buen relaciones públicas, por si necesitas que alguien se ocupe de ti.

Candace sacudió la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por controlar el deseo de decir que sí.

Quería agarrarse al tenue hilo que le estaba tendiendo, pero Terrence solo estaba siendo

educado.

—Gracias, estoy segura de que a mi agente ya se le habrá ocurrido algo.

Terrence se puso en marcha.

—Te llevaré a una salida que hay en la parte de atrás. Fuera te está esperando un coche,

así podrás salir sin que nadie te vea.

Candace asintió y se puso la gorra. Había metido todo el atuendo de la boda en la bolsa.

Aunque no quería volver a verlo, no podía dejarlo allí.

De una manera tan brusca que se sintió algo mareada, Terrence la acompañó al

ascensor de servicio, por el que había entrado en la suite la noche anterior. Mientras

bajaban se preguntó qué podría decirle una mujer al hombre con el que había pasado la

noche en erótico abandono.

Sintió una desesperada urgencia y se le llenaron inexplicablemente los ojos de lágrimas.

Se caló más la gorra, como si pudiera esconderse de Terrence.

Llegaron a la planta baja, donde los esperaba discretamente un miembro del personal que

los guió por una puerta trasera. Efectivamente, fuera había un lujoso coche esperando. El

empleado desapareció. Solo quedaban ellos dos en un pasillo vacío. Candace se levantó la

gorra un instante para mirar a Terrence. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no surgió a

ningún sonido. El rostro de Terrence no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Tenía que irse en

aquel instante o se vendría abajo. Extendió la mano.

—Gracias por… por todo. No sé que hubiera hecho si…

—Candace — Terrence le tomó la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Los ojos le brillaban—. No

tienes que darme las gracias. Esta noche ha sido un honor para mí, aunque para vivirla se

haya tenido que arruinar tu boda. Lamento lo que has tenido que pasar, aunque no lo que

hemos compartido. Pero sabes que no podemos seguir…, ¿verdad?

Candace asintió y sintió que se rompía por dentro. Antes pensaba que amaba a Jamal,

pero él nunca la había hecho sentirse así. Como si por una parte muriera y por otra

naciera de nuevo cada vez que se miraba en sus ojos. Y que Dios la ayudara, pero no

podía apartar la vista.

Con una mirada casi animal en el rostro, Terrence la atrajo hacia sí y bajó la cabeza.

Candace no pudo defenderse del beso que vino después y gimió suavemente. Fue un beso

brutal y brusco, y al mismo tiempo más delicado que nada que hubiera experimentado con

él en las doce horas previas.

La sensación de desesperación interna fue en aumento. No iba a volver a verlo jamás, y

ahora la estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de ello, estrechándola con fuerza

entre sus brazos. Cuando finalmente se apartaron, ambos jadeaban y a ella le latía con

fuerza el corazón. Se dio cuenta de que estaba colgada de Terrence como un pulpo y

bajó los brazos antes de que él tuviera zafarse.

Él le puso las manos en la cintura y Candace sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Se

agachó para recoger con manos temblorosas la gorra, que se había caído al suelo.

—Adiós, Candace.

Ella ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo.

—Adiós, Terrence.

Y antes de que hiciera alguna tontería como arrojarse a sus brazos y rogarle que no la

dejara ir, se dirigió a toda prisa al coche. El chofer salió y le abrió la puerta. El coche tenía

los cristales tintados, y no volvió a mirar a Sebastian ni una vez.

A la mañana siguiente Terrence se estaba preparando para dejar el hotel y volver a

Europa cuando escuchó el nombre de Candace en las noticias de la televisión y se giró

para ver su hermoso rostro, que ocupaba toda la pantalla.

Subió el volumen y tuvo que sentarse porque de pronto sintió las piernas débiles. Parecía

una rueda de prensa, y Candace iba vestida con un conservador traje de chaqueta y

pantalón, camisa abotonada hasta arriba y el cabello tirante y recogido hacia atrás. Tenía

el rostro pálido y algo de ojeras.

Apretó los puños en reacción inconsciente ante la idea de que pudiera estar triste.

Se escuchaban muchas preguntas, pero un hombre de aspecto serio que estaba a su

derecha levantó la mano.

—La señorita Andry solo va a leer una declaración. Por favor, nada de preguntas.

Terrence vio cómo Candace tragaba saliva y le temblaban ligeramente las manos mientras

sostenía una hoja de papel. Vio cómo tiraba lo más posible de la manga de la chaqueta

para que no se le vieran los tatuajes de henna y sintió una presión en el pecho.

Su voz sonó vacilante al principio, pero se fue haciendo más firme. Solo captó algunos

fragmentos de lo que estaba diciendo, porque estaba demasiado distraído mirándola.

—… quisiera ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas a Jamal Kapoor Khan y a su familia por

cualquier conflicto que puedan haber causado mis actos, y también a mi propia familia.

Mis razones para no seguir adelante con la boda son estrictamente personales. Le deseo

lo mejor a Jamal y espero que encuentre una compañera que lo sepa apreciar mucho más

que yo. Mi decisión no tiene que ver con terceras personas. Es una decisión mía y yo

debo vivir con las consecuencias. Solo pido un poco de respeto hacia mi familia en esta

ocasión. Gracias.

En aquel momento alzó la vista y miró directamente a cámara, y Terrence n sintió como si

lo estuviera mirando directamente a él. Tuvo que reírse ante su descabellada imaginación.

No era de extrañar que Candace fuera una estrella. Iluminaba la pantalla incluso cuando

estaba a medio gas. Y se sentía absurdamente orgulloso de ella. Había dicho justo lo

correcto, dejando caer incluso que no era lo suficientemente buena para Jamal y

dejándolo así libre para que encontrara a otra persona.

Llamaron con los nudillos a la puerta y Terrence dio un ligero respingo, absorto como

estaba viendo cómo la prensa se lanzaba a la yugular de Candace cuando ella se levantó y

se marchó de allí rodeada de gente. Se puso unas enormes gafas oscuras y los flashes

de cientos de cámaras iluminaron la pantalla.

Luchando contra el deseo abrumador de ir a liberarla de aquella horda sedienta de

sangre, Terrence apagó la televisión y se recordó a sí mismo que se suponía que ella ya

no tenía que estar en su cabeza. Había sido una noche, un interludio. Y había terminado.

Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza mientras agarraba la bolsa y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la suite sin mirar atrás.

Cinco semanas más tarde.

Candace estaba agotada cuando se dejó caer en el asiento del coche que iba a llevarla a

casa desde el estudio. Acababa de terminar la grabación de una aparición especial para

una película de gran presupuesto. Una aparición como estrella invitada que le habían

ofrecido en bandeja de plata justo después del revuelo causado entre los medios por su

conferencia de prensa.

Para alivio suyo, y también para su asombro, los espectadores indios no le habían dado la

espalda como ella temía. La estrategia de su agente había funcionado; habían hecho que

pareciera que sentía que no podía estar con Jamal porque no era lo suficientemente

buena para él, y el público se había mostrado encantado de colocarla en el papel de

mártir romántica que iba a dejar libre a Jamal para que encontrara a otra persona. Era

perfecto para los espectadores de las películas de Bollywood, a los que les encantaba ver

ese tipo de historias melodramáticas en el cine.

Como el fervor del público fue en aumento y recibieron con los brazos abiertos a la

romántica heroína, Jamal no tuvo más remedio que dar la cara y darle las gracias

humildemente a Candace por haber huido de su boda. Ella fue la única que vio las dagas

que lanzaban sus ojos. Fue la única que sabía que la verdad que se escondía tras su

deseo de que encontrara a otra persona.

Resultaba irónico, pero en aquel punto, el más ajetreado de su carrera, estaba

rechazando trabajos y su agente no entendía por qué no firmaba los lucrativos contratos

que ahora le ponían diariamente delante. Antes habría firmado todos aquellos contratos

por miedo a perderse algo.

Candace suspiró profundamente. Algo fundamental había cambiado en su interior, ya no

era Candace suspiró algo fundamental había cambiado en su interior, y a no era la misma

persona que antes. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que aquella fuera la vida que quería. No

le gustaba la persona en la que se había convertido en la industria del cine y no quería

volver a verse seducida por aquel mundo superficial. Incluso había empezado a contactar

con sus antiguas amistades.

Por suerte, el conductor no le dio conversación mientras ella miraba por la ventanilla hacia

el frenético y colorido Bombay. Había algo que sin embargo permanecía constante. El

hecho de que no hubiera podido olvidarse de Sebastian. Por las noches se despertaba

deseando su cuerpo y sus caricias, soñaba con él, y de día no podía quitarse de la

cabeza su rostro de pómulos duros y sus intensos ojos azules. El modo en que sonreía

cuando se presentaba y el modo en que le había regalado la experiencia de una noche de

bodas.

Pensaba que o bien estaba casado y se había permitido una aventura o era un

consumado seductor de mujeres. Aquel día había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque al

ver una foto suya en el Times de Bombay, donde decían que era Terrence Granchester, el

dueño del Grand Granchester Hotel de Bombay. Todo encajaba. Por eso había estado presente

en la boda, y por eso tenía la mejor suite del hotel. Por eso también le habían llamado de

recepción la noche que buscó refugio, y también por eso había conseguido la ropa con

solo chasquear los dedos, por no mencionar el coche con chofer.

Tras descubrir su identidad y buscar a escondidas más información sobre él en Internet,

ahora sabía que no estaba casado, sino que era un conquistador de mujeres hermosas.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que poseía una cadena de hoteles prácticamente en cada

ciudad importante, una isla privada en América del Sur y que provenía de una familia

numerosa de Gran Bretaña con un escandaloso pasado.

La familia, compuesta por siete hermanos y una hermana, se había dispersado desde la

casa familiar de Buckinghamshire. Cada uno de ellos había buscado su propio destino

con su parte de la herencia procedente de la inmensa fortuna de los Granchester. Había una

referencia al hermano pequeño de Terrence, Anthony, que era un famoso actor de

Hollywood, pero poco más. Parecía como si la información estuviera, en cierto modo,

restringida.

Había sido más fácil encontrar cotilleos sobre la habilidad de Sebastian con las mujeres,

para disgusto y humillación de Candace. Se rumoreaba que tenía amantes por todo el

planeta, que acudían a su cama cada vez que las llamaba, y que nunca se le había visto

con una mujer más de algunos días.

Al no haber pedido volver a verla, a pesar de que habían asegurado que solo tendrían una

noche, estaba claro que la había relegado más abajo todavía que a las demás mujeres. Y

aquella certeza le dolió. ¿De verdad era tan patética como para haberse conformado con

unas migajas de su mesa? ¿Con unas cuantas visitas furtivas cuando pasara por

Bombay? Sintió vergüenza porque supo cuál sería su respuesta.

Se miró las manos. Los tatuajes de henna habían desaparecido ya completamente, y

deseó que el recuerdo de Terrence pudiera borrarse también. Entonces la creciente

preocupación que el recuerdo de Terrence pudiera borrarse también. Entonces la

creciente preocupación que había empezado a hacerse más fuerte volvió a surgir, a pesar

de sus esfuerzos por devolverla al fondo de su mente. Se le estaba retrasando el periodo.

Mucho.

Lo achacó al torbellino de las últimas semanas y se dijo que no era posible que los

preservativos de Terrence hubieran fallado.

Pero al pensarlo recordó la sensación de calidez que había sentido en su interior y el

corazón empezó a latirle a toda prisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

—Asegúrate de que se haga, Alain. No quiero volver a saber nada de este problema —

Terrence colgó el teléfono y reprimió las ganas de llamar al director de su hotel de París

para disculparse.

Llevaba varias semanas comportándose como un oso herido. Sabía la razón, pero al

pensar en ello torció el gesto e hizo que su chofer lo mirara de reojo por el retrovisor. Lo

conocía lo suficiente como para no darle conversación cuando guardaba silencio así.

La ciudad de Londres pasaba a toda prisa por el exterior del coche mientras Terrence

trataba desesperadamente de no volver a pensar en Candace. Otra vez. Aquello iba cada

vez peor. Invadía sus sueños desde su regreso de la India, y había preferido celebrar

videoconferencias con su equipo de Bombay antes que volver allí. Como si no se sintiera

capaz de estar en la misma ciudad que ella.

Apretó los puños automáticamente. Candace Andry no era como las mujeres con las que

se acostaba. Era virgen antes de que apareciera él y estaba pasando por un momento

traumático. Vivía en la India y tenía fuertes raíces en su tierra.

Y era la única mujer que había conseguido colarse entre sus barreras y llegar hasta

donde nadie había llegado nunca. Ni siquiera su propia familia. Y por esa razón era un

peligro con mayúsculas.

Terrence había sabido poco después de volver de la India que su único hermano de

padre y madre, Anthony, había visto al mayor, Jacob, cuando este se presentó en el

estreno de la primera obra de teatro de Anthony, tras años de inexplicable ausencia.

Anthony había abandonado el escenario, lo que había provocado una sucesión de

hechos que le forzaron a buscar refugio de la prensa en la isla privada de Terrence.

Aquello había reavivado el interés de los medios por su escandalosa historia familiar y el

paradero de su madre, algo que tanto Anthony como él hubieran querido evitar.

Terrence se llevaba bien con todos sus hermanos aunque no los viera mucho, pero su

relación con Anthony era más estrecha. Con su hermanastro mayor hacía años que no

tenía ningún contacto.

En el pasado, Jacob había sido su ancla en un mundo oscuro e inestable. Un hermano

mayor adorado y reverenciado. A la edad de diez años, Terrence había presenciado

cosas que un niño de su edad no tendría que haber vivido, y había tenido que enfrentarse

al hecho de que su madre fuera enviada a una institución para enfermos mentales.

Siempre había sido el más solitario de sus hermanos, un niño reflexivo que había lidiado a

solas por comprender los cambios de humor de su carismático padre. Pero en un

momento crucial de su vida, Jacob se había marchado de casa sin ninguna explicación, y

desde entonces no había habido nadie que le importara lo suficiente como para hacerle

salir de sí mismo. A partir de aquel momento se había vuelto todavía más reservado. Y sin

el ancla del mayor, todos los hermanos Granchester se habían dispersado, inevitablemente.

Sebastian había enterrado el dolor de aquel abandono en lo más profundo de su ser y

había canalizado toda su energía hacia el único propósito de triunfar. Y lo había

conseguido en mucha ocasiones desde entonces.

El regreso de Jacob estaba desencadenando una gran cantidad de emociones no

deseadas en su interior. Hasta el momento había conseguido evitar encontrarse con él.

Sin embargo, había accedido a que Anthony utilizara el hotel de Londres para su

inminente boda y sabía que Jacob iba a asistir, así que aunque no tenía razón para evitar

al resto de la familia; si Jacob iba a estar ahí, entonces tenía planeado estar muy ocupado

aquel día.

De pronto se le ocurrió la mejor solución para distraerse y no pensar en Candace ni en su

familia: una nueva amante. No hacía falta que le recordaran que no había vuelto a

acostarse con nadie desde Bombay y en su cabeza negaba con vehemencia que se

debiera a Candace. Eso era ridículo. Era hijo de su padre, tenía los genes de William Granchester y su padre nunca había encontrado la paz con una sola mujer. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía él de pronto inclinado a buscarla?

Volvió a sacar el móvil y llamó a una joven que había conocido en una fiesta hacía unas

semanas. En su momento no se había mostrado nada interesado, pero de pronto tenía

mucho interés. De hecho estaba casi desesperado.

Candace aguardaba, nerviosa, en la oficina londinense de Terrence, maravillada por el

lujo que la rodeaba y la increíble vista de Londres que se contemplaba desde allí. Tenía

un nudo en el estómago, y sintió ganas de reír histéricamente al pensar en lo que tenía

además en su vientre: un bebé. El hijo de Terrence.

La realidad a la que se enfrentaba hizo que se pusiera seria al instante. No se le

escapaba la ironía de quedarse embarazada en su noche de «no boda».

Hacía ya un tiempo que lo sabía, y durante ese periodo había creado un lazo

indestructible con el pequeño ser que crecía en su interior. Iba a tener aquel bebé pasara

lo que pasara, y era consciente de que su carrera no sobreviviría a la experiencia. La

tranquilidad que experimentaba ante la idea le hizo saber que estaba definitivamente

preparada para dejar atrás el mundo de Bollywood.

En las últimas dos semanas, sus sospechas se habían confirmado y los acontecimientos

la habían llevado hasta allí, a la oficina de Terrence en Londres. Primero lo había

intentado en el hotel de Bombay, pero le habían dicho que Sebastian no tenía planes, a

corto plazo, de volver a la India. Candace apartó de sí la sospecha de que se debía a ella,

no creía que quisiera evitarla a toda costa. Con todo lo que había pasado, no le quedaba

más remedio que dejar la India, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a Inglaterra y

contárselo a Terrence en persona.

El sonido de una voz fuera hizo que se le parara el corazón. Empezó a sudar. La puerta

se abrió y ella se quedó paralizada en el sofá mientras veía cómo la figura alta y

dolorosamente familiar de Terrence entraba.

Al principio no la vio, porque quedaba parcialmente oculta tras la puerta, pero cuando la

cerró, Candace reunió todo su valor y se puso de pie.

— Terrence.

Aquella voz inconfundible, aquel acento, hicieron que él se diera la vuelta pensando que

sus sueños lo estaban persiguiendo ahora también de día. Y cuando la vio se tambaleó.

Candace se agarró las manos. Parecía como si a Terrence le hubieran clavado una estaca

en el vientre. Durante un terrible instante pensó incluso que no la había reconocido. Antes

de que pudiera decir nada, él le espetó:

—¿Cómo has entrado esta vez? ¿A través de otro ascensor de servicio?

Candace se sintió herida y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a temblar ante la

hostilidad de su reacción al verla.

—No —se sonrojó—. El guardia de seguridad de abajo me reconoció y cuando le dije que

te estaba buscando me acompañó hasta aquí para que te esperara.

Terrence se relajó visiblemente y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Candace se fijó en que lo

tenía más largo que la última vez. Se dio cuenta también de que parecía un poco

cansado, con unas finas líneas alrededor de la boca y de los ojos que no le había visto

antes. Y parecía que había perdido peso.

—Lo siento. No tenía por qué ser tan brusco. Es que me ha sorprendido verte aquí, eso

es todo.

Candace se apresuró a explicarse.

—Sé que dijimos que sería solo una noche, que no volveríamos a vernos nunca —se

preparó para su reacción. Ahora tenía una responsabilidad—, pero he venido a decirte

algo.

Él la miró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. A Candace le latía el corazón a toda prisa.

Terrence no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. Aspiró con fuerza el aire y habló

precipitadamente antes de perder el valor.

—He venido a decirte que estoy embarazada.

Terrence parpadeó, pero Candace no desapareció. Seguía allí mismo, delante de él en

carne y hueso. Con unos vaqueros ajustados, camiseta y cazadora de piel. Llevaba el

pelo suelto y tenía el rostro pálido y sin maquillar. Estaba increíblemente guapa.

Durante unos segundos él había pensado que iba a decirle que no era capaz de olvidarlo,

y había experimentado algo parecido a la felicidad.

Sus palabras lo impactaron con efecto retardado.

—¿Embarazada? —le espetó entornando los ojos—. ¿Estás embarazada y el niño es

mío?

Candace parecía vacilante. Insegura. Y Terrence tuvo que reprimir el deseo de

tranquilizarla. Aquello era demasiado importante. El cinismo que formaba parte de él hizo

su aparición. Al ver que Candace no respondía al instante, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Es mío?

—Por supuesto que es tuyo. Tú eres el único que… —vaciló—. No he estado con nadie

más.

Terrence bajó la mirada de forma refleja hacia la cintura de Candace, donde se adivinaba

ligeramente el vientre. Podía ser algo o podía no ser nada. Su hijo. Se sintió mareado.

Buscó refugio en la ira, que sin duda estaba relacionada con el hecho de que no hubiera

hecho aquel viaje solo porque no pudiera olvidarlo y quisiera verlo otra vez.

La ira fue en aumento y la dirigió contra ella por estar allí, por invadir su paz. Una voz

interior se burló de él. No había tenido paz en su vida. Como un cobarde, Terrence

ignoró el recuerdo de los largos ratos que había logrado dormir en compañía de Candace

aquella noche.

—Utilicé preservativos —su voz sonó fría como el hielo.

Candace se sonrojó y alzó imperceptiblemente la barbilla.

—Lo sé. Pero algo debió ocurrir. Este niño es tuyo. ¿Por qué iba a venir hasta aquí si no

lo fuera? Créeme, para mí ha sido tan impactante como para ti.

Terrence se cruzó de brazos. Candace se estremeció ligeramente.

—¿Decidiste hacer pasar al niño por hijo mío cuando supiste de la fortuna de la familia

Granchester? ¿O sabías quién era yo desde el principio? Ahora me parece una increíble

coincidencia que aquella noche encontraras el camino para llegar a mi suite. Tal vez, igual

que hoy, algún admirador tuyo te diera acceso para que pudieras representar tu papel.

Sebastian solo era consciente de la necesidad de borrar a Candace y su aterradora noticia.

Ella contuvo el aliento al escuchar sus palabras y palideció todavía más. Sebastian

recordó entonces lo angustiada que había estado, la mirada que intercambiaron en su

boda. Entonces le había parecido un animal atrapado y asustado.

También recordó el momento en que habían hecho el amor y él perdió completamente el

sentido. Seguramente en aquel momento la protección falló. Y al pensar en ello lo supo

con certeza. Candace estaba pálida y lo miraba en estado de shock. Sabía que era actriz,

pero nadie podría fingir algo así.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba recogiendo el bolso y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la

espalda muy recta.

Tenía la mano en el picaporte cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Lo que has dicho es despreciable —afirmó con tirantez—. No supe quien eras hasta

cinco semanas después de tu partida. Lo creas o no, tenía otras cosas en mente. Y lo

averigüé solo porque te vi en el periódico. Si así es como reaccionas al saber que vas a

ser padre, entonces lamento habértelo contado. Y por lo que a mí respecta —concluyó

con frialdad—, puedes agarrar toda la fortuna de los Granchester y saltar con ella desde el

London Eye.

Dicho aquello, abrió la puerta y salió con la dignidad de una reina. Terrence escuchó la

asombrada exclamación de su asistente cuando aquella belleza exótica salió de su

despacho. Él también se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, y finalmente captó el

significado de sus palabras: iba a ser padre. La realidad cayó sobre él y ya no pudo seguir

ocultándose tras la ira.

Candace estaba frente al ascensor y volvió a presionar el botón con impaciencia. No iba a

llorar, no iba a llorar. Aunque le ardiera la garganta y sintiera que le quemaban los ojos.

Podría haberse reído de su valiente afirmación de que tenía otras cosas en mente,

cuando en realidad no había hecho más que pensar en él noche y día.

Terrence no creía que el niño fuera suyo, y eso no lo esperaba. Su ingenuidad se burló

de ella: ¡debían de sobrar mujeres que aseguraran tener hijos suyos! ¿Y creía que lo

había seducido intencionadamente? Eso era lo que más le dolía. Había manchado su

noche mágica con su cinismo. Era duro e implacable, no se parecía en nada al hombre

que ella recordaba.

La campanilla del ascensor sonó justo cuando sintió que le agarraban el brazo. Un aroma

familiar y evocador le atravesó las fosas nasales. Se abrieron las puertas y trató de

zafarse para entrar, pero no pudo.

—No te vayas —su voz profunda le provocó un escalofrío—. Por favor. Perdóname por lo

que te acabo de decir.

Candace lo miró y sintió cómo le temblaban las piernas ante su cercanía. La mano de

Terrence le quemaba la piel a través de la cazadora.

—Lo siento, no tendría que haber dicho lo que dije. Es imperdonable.

El nudo que Candace tenía en la garganta se aflojó un tanto.

—Sí, lo es. Yo solo quería que lo supieras, creía que tenías que saberlo.

Él le tiró suavemente del brazo.

—Vuelve a entrar. Creo que te vendría bien tomar una taza de té.

Candace se dejó guiar a regañadientes de vuelta a su oficina. Escuchó distraídamente que

Terrence le pedía a su asistente, una mujer de mediana edad, que trajera un poco de té

y que no lo molestaran durante el resto de la tarde.

Cuando llevaron el té, Candace se sentó en el sofá y Terrence ocupó una silla frente a

ella. Parecían dos conocidos que estuvieran poniéndose al día, como si en sus vidas no

acabara de caer una bomba. Candace le dio un sorbo a su taza de té, y se relajó con su

reconfortante calor.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

Ella lo miró y odió que el corazón le diera aquel pequeño vuelco. Sabía que sería

peligroso sentir algo por él. Tal vez se hubiera disculpado, pero no estaba mostrando ni

un ápice del hombre que ella había conocido aquella noche y que había sido tan tierno y

considerado.

Candace dejó la taza.

—Esta tarde. He venido directamente del aeropuerto —lo miró a los ojos—. La luna de

miel que tuve con la prensa tras el desastre de la boda ha tocado a su fin.

Terrence entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se agarró las manos sobre el regazo.

—Jamal y su amante rompieron y, en venganza, su ex ha destapado su homosexualidad,

en los periódicos —aspiró con fuerza el aire—. Y el mismo día, una enfermera de la

clínica a la que fui para confirmar mi embarazo filtró la noticia a la prensa a cambio de una

suma de dinero — torció el gesto—. El hecho de que me hubiera acostado con alguien

que no era Jamal tan cerca de la boda fue demasiado para el público. Parece que se han

tomado mejor que sea homosexual que la noticia de que yo vaya a ser madre soltera.

Terrence sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Candace quiso gritar que no, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros evitando la mirada de

Terrence.

—Esto no tendría que haber pasado. Pero quiero tener este hijo y si tengo que hacerlo

sola, así será.

—No estarás sola. Yo también formaré parte de la vida del niño —aseguró Terrence con

un gruñido.

Se negaba a que Candace y su hijo estuvieran solos. Sin embargo, no quería pensar

demasiado, la idea de cualquier cosa parecida al matrimonio o a una relación a largo

plazo era anatema para él. Rechazaba aquella noción desde que era un niño. Lo que

había vivido le inducía a creer que no existían las relaciones idílicas.

Candace dejó caer ligeramente la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero la verdad es que no espero nada de ti.

—¿Dónde piensas alojarte mientras estés aquí?

Candace se sonrojó. No quería revelar lo mala que era su situación económica. Ni que no

se había parado a pensar realmente en nada más allá de escapar del acoso de la prensa

en su país y hablar con él cara a cara. No quería que se sintiera obligado a ocuparse de

ella.

—Todavía no tengo nada organizado, pero seguro que encontraré algo esta tarde —sintió

un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que no duraría mucho en un hotel.

—Te ofrecería una habitación en el Grand Granchester Hotel, pero está todo reservado para un evento privado esta semana.

Solo con pensar en el precio de una habitación en uno de sus hoteles, Candace se sintió

mareada. Su vida había cambiado mucho en un espacio de tiempo muy breve. Antes ni se

hubiera cuestionado el precio de un alojamiento así, lo habría pagado sin más.

Alzó la barbilla de nuevo de un modo que Terrence ya empezaba a reconocer.

—Encontraré algún sitio donde quedarme. Conseguiré trabajo en algún lado. La verdad es

que ahora estoy viviendo día a día.

Sintiéndose de pronto incómodo, Terrence se puso de pie y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

La noticia de su paternidad le hacía sentir entumecido. No podía asimilarlo.

—La responsabilidad no es solo tuya ahora, también es mía —dijo distraídamente—.

Aquella noche éramos dos y yo no me aseguré de que estuvieras adecuadamente

protegida.

No vio cómo las pálidas mejillas de Candace se sonrojaban, solo recordó el deseo

arrebatador que lo había llevado al coito más frenético de su vida. Hizo un esfuerzo por

apartar de sí aquellas imágenes y se giró hacia Candace.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa. No puedo permitir que vayas por ahí buscando

alojamiento cuando yo tengo un apartamento muy espacioso. Llamaré a mi chofer para

que te lleve ahora mismo.

Candace se puso de pie. El miedo y el alivio batallaban en su interior.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero perturbar tu rutina. Sé que debes estar muy ocupado. Puedo

ir a una cafetería y esperar a que termines de trabajar.

Sebastian esbozó una amarga sonrisa y decidió no contarle que normalmente trabajaba

hasta medianoche antes de volver a casa, porque no podía parar de dar vueltas en la

cama. Entonces recordó algo y se le borró la sonrisa.

—No, no pasa nada. Tengo que irme a casa pronto porque esta noche voy a salir.

Terrence la urgió a salir del despacho y ella contuvo el deseo de preguntarle si tenía una

cita. Podía incluso tener novia, ¿qué sabía ella? O tal vez fuera a encontrarse con su

amante londinense.

Una vez abajo, el emocionado guardia de seguridad les entregó el equipaje de Candace,

que posó con él para una foto antes de entrar en el lujoso coche con cristales tintados de

Terrence.

Se reclinó en el asiento y escuchó cómo él hacía una llamada de teléfono. Estaba a

millones de kilómetros de distancia del hombre que había conocido aquella noche en

Bombay, y cuando miraba atrás todo le parecía un espejismo, porque aquel hombre

actuaba como si no estuviera dispuesto a volver a besarla ni aunque le fuera la vida en

ello.

—… y entonces papá dijo que tenía que comprarme aquella casa en Holland Park, y yo le

dije…

Terrence dejó que aquel tono irritante entrara y saliera de su cabeza, asintiendo de vez

en cuando para mostrar su interés cuando en realidad no tenía más interés en aquella

rubia anémica que tenía enfrente que en el maître obeso que los había acompañado a la

mesa. Y eso le resultaba extraño, porque hasta hacía poco las rubias habían sido sus

favoritas. Torció mentalmente el gesto. Hasta que había conocido a una exótica princesa

india.

Se le había hecho tarde para cancelar la cita, y una parte canalla de él quería acudir,

dejar los límites claros con Candace. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de apartar la

expresión herida de sus hermosos verdes ojos en toda la noche.

Lo había seguido por su moderno ático con sus impresionantes vistas de Londres y le

había preguntado con naturalidad:

—¿Siempre escoges el ático?

—Es lo mejor —contestó él, estremeciéndose ante lo mal que sonaba aquello.

Su empleado de hogar, Daniel, un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años en el que Terrence

confiaba completamente, tomó al instante a Candace bajo su protección, y cuando se

marchó, ella estaba sentada en un taburete alto de la cocina hablando de recetas indias.

Terrence volvió a centrarse en el exclusivo restaurante en el que estaba y se sintió de

pronto impaciente. Interrumpió bruscamente a la mujer, cuyo nombre trató de recordar.

—Lo siento, pero me temo que voy a tener que marcharme.

Ella abrió la boca pintada con lápiz de labios rojo fuego y volvió a cerrarla con una mueca de

disgusto. Terrence recordó otra boca de labios naturalmente rojos, carnosos e

infinitamente más besables. El cuerpo se le endureció.

Salió del restaurante con la joven sin hacer caso de sus protestas y la metió en un taxi.

Con creciente impaciencia, se subió él también en otro y se dirigió a casa. Cuando llegó al

edificio, pasó por delante del conserje y fue al ascensor.

Al llegar delante de la puerta de su casa fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el corazón le

latía a toda prisa. Avanzó en silencio hasta el dormitorio en el que había instalado a

Candace y abrió la puerta. La lamparita de la mesilla de noche arrojaba un haz de luz. Ella

se había dormido, medio sentada, encima de la cama. Tenía un libro abierto al lado y

Terrence se agachó para recogerlo. Entonces se fijó en que se trataba de un libro sobre

el embarazo.

Sintiéndose algo extraño, lo dejó en la mesilla y miró a Candace. Tenía unas pestañas

larguísimas. Solo la había visto una vez antes, por muy intenso que hubiera sido su

encuentro, y sin embargo sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, tal y como había dicho

aquella noche.

Al verla otra vez, al tenerla allí, en su casa, la certeza de que estaba embarazada provocó

un temblor en su interior, que se mezclaba con otras emociones ambiguas en las que no

quería profundizar.

Físicamente, la deseaba con una ferocidad que lo aterrorizaba. Sin embargo, sabía que si

la tocaba se desencadenaría una tormenta. Una tormenta a la que no quería enfrentarse.

Bajó la vista sintiéndose como un mirón, pero no fue capaz de contenerse. Le dio la

impresión de que tenía los senos más grandes bajo la camiseta. ¿Sería por el bebé? La

idea de ver el cuerpo de Candace madurando con su hijo le hizo sentir, al mismo tiempo,

euforia y claustrofobia.

Salió del dormitorio y, más tarde, mientras se enfrentaba a su habitual batalla perdida

contra el sueño, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la emoción dominante que había

experimentado al regresar a casa y encontrarla dormida en la cama: había sido alivio.

Para disgusto suyo, cuando cerró los ojos lo único que vio fueron unas nubes de tormenta

en el horizonte.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando regresó de su habitual recorrido de diez kilómetros

corriendo, el sol estaba saliendo y le desconcertó encontrar a Candace despierta y

moviéndose por la cocina el sol estaba saliendo y le desconcertó encontrar a Candace

despierta y moviéndose por la cocina.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y llevaba puestos unos pantalones de

chándal y una camiseta de manga larga. Sin apenas aliento, Terrence dijo:

—Te has levantado temprano.

Candace se dio la vuelta con las mejillas sonrojadas, y eso produjo en él una gran

satisfacción. Pero enseguida se recobró.

—Siempre me levanto al amanecer para meditar y practicar yoga —lo miró de reojo—.

¿Te molesta?

Terrence sacudió la cabeza y trató de ignorar las imágenes que le vinieron a la mente de

Candace haciendo estiramientos. Pasó por delante de ella y su aroma penetró por las fosas

nasales. Molesto, sacó el paquete de café para prepararlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te importa? —preguntó ella vacilante—. Pareces un poco…

nervioso.

Terrence apretó los dientes.

—Seguro. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a vivir con nadie, eso es todo. ¿Estabas

buscando algo en concreto aquí?

Fue ella la que sacudió ahora la cabeza.

—No, acabo de prepararme un té de hierbas. Daniel me lo compró ayer —estaba de pie al

lado de la isla central de la cocina bebiéndose a sorbos el té—. ¿Tuviste una cena

agradable anoche?

Terrence quiso gritar que no, pero se calmó y contestó tranquilamente:

—Muy agradable, gracias. Buena comida y buena compañía.

¿Por qué había dicho aquello, si había sido todo lo contrario? Dejó el café y, murmurando

algo sobre darse una ducha, salió de la cocina.

Candace vio cómo se marchaba llevándose con él su intenso campo de energía y se apoyó

contra la encimera. Se llevó una mano al vientre y trató de respirar con fuerza para calmar

el acelerado latido de su corazón. Sin duda aquella intensa reacción física cada vez que lo

veía no podía ser buena para el niño. Pero olía tan bien, a sudor almizclado y a hombre.

Estaba claro que había salido a correr, iba en chándal y camiseta igual que ella. Si Daniel

no la hubiera distraído la noche anterior para hacerla sentir completamente en casa,

seguramente le habría mostrado a Terrence cómo la afectaba verlo salir vestido con traje

negro y camisa blanca inmaculada. El toque sutil de loción para después del afeitado le

hizo saber con intuición femenina que sin duda tenía una cita. Pero ¿qué podía hacer o

decir ella? Estaba claro que Terrence no aceptaba de buen grado su presencia, con niño

o sin él. Tenía una vida, debía tener amantes. Le había dejado patente aquella noche en

Bombay que no quería tener nada más que ver con ella. Y sin embargo, allí estaba.

Una oleada de soledad y de melancolía se apoderó de ella y se metió corriendo en su

habitación antes de que Sebastian pudiera volver y ver su angustia.

Tras pasearse impacientemente por el estudio de su apartamento durante más de una

hora, Terrence consultó su reloj por enésima vez. ¿Dónde estaba Candace? Necesitaba hablar

con ella antes de ir a trabajar, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Finalmente fue a su habitación y llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos. Al no

obtener respuesta, entró y la vio sentada con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la

habitación, los ojos cerrados, la espalda recta y las palmas apoyadas en las rodillas y

mirando hacia arriba.

Parecía tan serena y llena de paz que Terrence trató de marchase en silencio, pero ella

abrió los ojos justo entonces.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué esperas exactamente que suceda aquí? —las palabras le surgieron sin pensar y

Terrence dio un respingo. Al parecer, había perdido su habilidad para mostrarse suave

cuando estaba cerca de aquella mujer.

Candace frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él apretó las mandíbulas.

—Lo que quiero decir es que espero que no hayas venido aquí esperando que juguemos

a la familia feliz solo porque haya un bebé en camino. Porque esa escena no me interesa.

La furia se apoderó de Candace, y también experimentó algo más emocional que trató de

controlar. Echaba chispas por los ojos.

—¿Tienes miedo de que tenga algún plan en la manga para obligarte a casarte conmigo y

que me conviertas en una mujer decente?

Terrence levantó una mano.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo yo? ¿No es eso lo que buscan todas las mujeres?

Candace apretó los puños. Los beneficios calmantes de la última media hora de meditación

se perdieron.

—Esta mujer no. Después de todo lo que he pasado últimamente, el matrimonio es lo

último que tengo en la cabeza, créeme. Para ser sincera, no creo que quiera casarme

nunca. Está claro que soy un estorbo para ti. Puedo marcharme hoy mismo, no hay

ningún problema. Lo último que deseo es estropear tu estilo de vida de soltero —con la ira

nublándole la visión, Candace fue por su maleta, que todavía estaba a medio deshacer. La

subió a la cama y empezó a meter cosas dentro con manos temblorosas—. Te he contado

lo del bebé, y con eso es suficiente. Ahora me marcharé y te dejaré seguir con tu vida.

Cuando nazca puedo hacértelo saber y tal vez y solo talvez, podamos llegar a algún acuerdo para que lo visites cuando quieras. Si te interesa, claro.

Se detuvo un instante. Esa vez se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Y adónde vas a ir exactamente?

La voz de Terrence le llegó desde mucho más cerca y sonó tan inesperadamente dulce

que, para horror suyo, se le cayeron las lágrimas. Se las secó enfadada.

—No sé, ya pensaré en algo. Esta es una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Estoy

segura de que encontraré algún sitio. No tendría que haber venido a molestarte.

Candace sintió sus manos en los hombros y cómo le daba la vuelta. Terrence le tendió un

pañuelo. La guió hasta la cama para que se sentara. Ella se apartó con la respiración

todavía agitada.

—No pensé en nada más que en salir de la India para que la historia se acabara. No

tengo ningún plan maquiavélico para atraparte en un matrimonio o en una relación que

está claro que no deseas —encogió uno de sus delicados hombros y lo miró—. Creí que

te debía, al menos, el contártelo cara a cara. ¿Crees que hubiera querido que me pasara

todo esto si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escoger?

Candace se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar.

—En el momento en que iba a casarme, el negocio de mi padre estaba prácticamente en

bancarrota. La boda fue un gran peso económico para él. Le he pagado hasta el último

penique y le he hecho vender el apartamento que compró en Juhu como parte de mi dote.

No podía quedarme y obligarlos a sufrir el acoso de la prensa todos los días. Al menos

ahora tienen algo de paz y mi padre se ha recuperado y puede volver a mantener al resto

de la familia. Mi carrera ha terminado y voy a tener que empezar otra vez de cero. Pero

ahora mismo esa es la última de mis preocupaciones.

Candace se sintió cargada de energía cuando dijo:

—Sin embargo, no lamento lo que ocurrió entre nosotros esa noche y no lamento estar

embarazada. Este será un niño querido y deseado. Y no te estoy diciendo esto porque

quiera tu dinero. Puedo cuidar de mí misma, buscaré otro sitio para vivir. Y seguro que

puedo conseguir un trabajo —sus ojos adquirieron una mirada decidida—. ¿Podría

trabajar aquí de asistenta?

Hubo algo en el modo en que aseguró que su hijo sería deseado que le llegó a Terrence

al alma. La realidad se iba imponiendo cada vez más y supo que, a pesar de su terrible

infancia, él también quería que aquel niño viviera en entorno estable y amoroso.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste la colada, lavaste los platos o incluso fuiste a la

compra? —preguntó con ironía.

Candace se sonrojó.

—Tal vez antes fuera así, pero ya no. Aprendo rápido y no me importa trabajar duro.

Terrence sintió algo por dentro ante su innato orgullo, y por cómo había caído de su

pedestal de princesa de Bollywood. No era en absoluto la mujer superficial y consentida

que él había creído ver el día de su boda.

Candace siguió hablando.

—Mira, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. Resulta que eres el padre de este niño, pero no

espero nada de ti.

Terrence trató de ignorar el efecto que aquellos grandes ojos verdes brillantes estaban

provocando sobre su equilibrio. ¿Cómo podía sentirse mareado estando sentado?

Hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

—Ya tienes a Daniel a tus pies, pero no creo que le guste que andes enredando en su

trabajo. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites —esbozó una sonrisa y se pasó

una mano por el pelo—. Diablos, vamos a tener un hijo —se le borró la sonrisa—. Me va a

tomar un poco de tiempo asimilarlo. No estoy acostumbrado a compartir mi espacio.

—Me mantendré apartada de tu camino.

Terrence sacudió la cabeza y le quitó el pañuelo de la mano para secarle una lágrima

solitaria de la mejilla.

—No, el problema es mío, no tuyo. Ahora esta es también tu casa. Y tenemos que

buscarte un médico y concertar una cita con él.

—Yo puedo hacer eso, tú estás ocupado.

Terrence negó con la cabeza.

—Le diré a mi relaciones públicas que haga unas cuantas búsquedas.

Le estaba sujetando la barbilla con la mano y Candace dejó de respirar. Su cuerpo

reaccionó poniéndose tenso, fundiéndose, recordando. Durante un segundo le pareció ver

una respuesta ardiente en los ojos de Terrence, pero luego él se levantó y se apartó de

ella, mostrándose frío una vez más.

—Esta tarde tengo una reunión en París. Llegaré de noche, pero como mañana es fin de

semana estaré libre para que hablemos de médicos y hospitales —frunció el ceño—.

¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado quedarte?

A Candace le dio un vuelco al corazón al pensar que tal vez le importara de verdad, pero

eso era ridículo.

—Tal vez un par de meses, hasta que el escándalo remita. Mi familia se preocuparía si

me quedara demasiado tiempo lejos.

Terrence se encogió de hombros. Una sombra de emoción cruzó por su mirada ante la

naturalidad con la que ella mencionaba a la familia.

—Como te he dicho, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Y dicho aquello desapareció. Candace se quedó algo impactada. No estaba acostumbrada

a tener arrebatos emocionales de aquel tipo, pero supuso que tendría que ver con las

hormonas del embarazo y con el modo en que Terrence había reaccionado ante su

aparición. Y si aquel último encogimiento de hombros significaba algo, parecía claro que

no estaba preparado para decir nada sobre el niño.

Candace se llevó la mano al vientre y dijo en voz alta:

—Parece que vamos a estar solos, cariño.

Cuando se puso de pie y empezó a sacar otra vez las cosas, apartó de sí con decisión el

dolor que sentía en el pecho al pensar que le habría gustado que la reacción de Sebastian

al verla hubiera sido distinta.

############

Cuando llegó el sábado por la noche, Candace estaba ya agotada. Había pasado el día con

Terrence y su asistente recorriendo hospitales y visitando a ginecólogos que les habían

recomendado antes de tomar finalmente algunas decisiones.

Para ella la realidad de su embarazo era cada vez más evidente, mientras que Terrence

parecía retirarse más y más lejos.

A última hora de aquel día, Terrence se excusó y se metió en su despacho. Cuando

Candace estaba despidiendo a su amable asistente de mediana edad en la puerta, la mujer

se giró hacia ella.

—Me alegro mucho por los dos —le confesó—. Siempre confié en que Terrence … —se

detuvo bruscamente y se sonrojó—. No creo que le interese escuchar mis divagaciones.

Adiós, cuídese.

Entonces se marchó, y Candace se quedó preguntándose qué habría querido decir. Se giró

con un rubor de culpabilidad en el rostro, como si la hubieran pillado en falta.

—He pensado que podríamos cenar hoy aquí. Sinceramente, estoy agotado —dijo

Terrence a su espalda.

Candace lo observó detenidamente. Parecía cansado y el corazón se le encogió. Asintió

con la cabeza.

—Me parece muy bien. Yo también estoy cansada.

—Bien. Daniel tendrá la cena lista dentro de una hora, por si quieres descansar un rato

antes.

Tan solícito, tan educado. El anfitrión perfecto. Y el padre de su hijo, aunque no quisiera

enfrentarse a ello. Candace dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras veía a Terrence volver

al despacho. Ella se metió en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando el

techo.

Se preguntó si Terrence habría tenido que cancelar una cita con la mujer de la otra

noche. Sintió una punzada de amargura que la asustó por su intensidad y se giró tratando

de echarse una siesta. Finalmente se rindió y se levantó para darse una ducha.

No podía relajarse sabiendo que Terrence estaba tan cerca.

Después de ducharse, se vistió con unos pantalones anchos por arriba y ajustados en los

tobillos y un chaleco sin mangas y se dejó el pelo suelto. Cuando llegó al comedor, Daniel

estaba sirviendo ya el primer plato. Terrence se puso de pie y ella tuvo un ataque de

timidez. Estaba claro que él también se había duchado, tenía el pelo húmedo. Se había

puesto unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta. Y estaba tan guapo que le falló el paso.

Se maldijo a sí misma mientras se sentaba; parecía una adolescente.

Terrence agradeció la sólida presencia de Daniel cuando Candace entró en el comedor.

En caso contrario no estaba seguro de haber sido capaz de contenerse para no

arrastrarla al dormitorio como un cavernícola para hacerla suya.

Era la tentación hecha carne. Llena de deliciosas curvas y al mismo tiempo esbelta, con la

piel sedosa y aceitunada que se adivinaba bajo el fino chaleco.

—¿Vino?

Sebastian miró a Daniel durante un instante, consciente de que Candace estaba sentada a

su lado. Su aroma impregnaba el aire.

—Sí —consiguió articular finalmente—. Tinto, por favor —y se las arregló para volver a

sentarse él también.

Candace sonrió a Daniel con la esperanza de que su torbellino interno no se le notara en la

cara.

—Yo no quiero vino, gracias. Tomaré solo agua.

Y entonces se quedaron solos. Candace miró a todas partes menos a Terrence, y la

tensión fue creciendo hasta que de pronto, espantada, se escuchó decir:

—Espero que no hayas cancelado ningún compromiso esta noche por mí.

Terrence estaba sentado a su izquierda en la cabecera de la mesa. Le rozó la pierna con

la suya, lo que la hizo sonrojarse y apartarla para evitar cualquier contacto.

—No, ningún compromiso. Soy todo tuyo —bromeó él.

Candace alzó bruscamente la vista. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? Aunque el corazón

empezó a latirle con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que Sebastian parecía a años luz del

coqueteo. Dejó escapar un suspiro y trató de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Eso está bien. No me gustaría que sintieras que tienes que entretener a la visita.

Terrence tuvo que reprimir el impulso de decirle lo que le apetecía hacer exactamente.

En aquel momento regresó Daniel con las bebidas. La idea de que a Candace pudiera

preocuparle que viera a otras mujeres le provocó un escalofrío que no quiso pararse a

analizar. Y cuando la tenía tan cerca le resultaba difícil recordar por qué no debía

desearla.

Candace se alegró de tener algo más en lo que centrarse y fijó la atención en la cena,

como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida. En aquel instante, no se veía

viviendo en el apartamento de Terrence ni un día más, y mucho menos un par de meses.

—Y dime, ¿cómo empezaste en Bollywood?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa y cuando lo miró, vio que estaba relajado en la silla,

mirándola. A Candace se le quitó de pronto el apetito y dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor. Dio un

sorbo al vaso de agua, sentía la boca repentinamente seca. Había respondido a aquella

pregunta un millón de veces, ¿por qué de pronto le molestaba? Tal vez porque odiaba

haber estado tanto tiempo en un mundo tan superficial.

—Cuando tenía diecisiete años, estaba en un centro comercial con mis amigas del

colegio. Era nuestro último año y un ojeador de una agencia de modelos me vio —se

encogió de hombros, sintiéndose algo avergonzada—. Lo siguiente que supe fue que me

presentaron al certamen de Miss India y lo gané. Y después de eso llegaron las películas.

Terrence entornó los ojos.

—Parece como si te arrepintieras.

Candace volvió a encogerse de hombros evitando su mirada y jugueteando nerviosamente

con la servilleta de lino.

—Era joven y consentida. Me dejé seducir fácilmente por un mundo que es falso —apretó

los labios—. Por desgracia, durante mucho tiempo me creí todo lo que la gente me decía,

me creí el sueño.

—Creíste que tu prometido te amaba.

Candace aspiró con fuerza el aire y se miró en los brillantes ojos azules de Terrence.

Luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, eso también. Pero fue culpa mía. Si no hubiera estado tan ciega y tan centrada en

mí misma, lo habría visto venir a miles de kilómetros.

Terrence torció el gesto.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil. A posteriori todo encaja.

Candace sonrió débilmente y vio cómo Terrence deslizaba la mirada hacia sus labios.

Volvió a sonrojarse.

—Entonces ¿te arrepientes? —le preguntó él alzando los ojos—. ¿Lo echas de menos?

Candace se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Me arrepiento de mi inmadurez, pero no, no lo echo de menos, y eso ha sido toda una

sorpresa. Me he dado cuenta de que después de todo, esa no era yo —sonrió—. Antes de

quedarme embelesada con mi propio reflejo lo que quería era estudiar medicina. Sacaba

todo sobresalientes para conseguirlo —se le borró la sonrisa—. Pero mis padres me

apoyaron y me dejaron cambiar de rumbo. Y yo se lo he devuelto humillándolos en

público delante de todos sus amigos.

Para sorpresa suya, Terrence se inclinó hacia delante y le tomó la mano, que estaba

doblando compulsivamente la servilleta. El calor le provocó escalofríos en el brazo y en

los senos. Sintió que los pezones se le endurecían.

—No puedes castigarte eternamente. Tú misma has dicho que les has compensado.

Candace se sintió conmovida al atisbar al hombre que había conocido aquella primera

noche y temió que pudiera ver su reacción. Soltó la mano.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

No vio el modo en que Terrence apretaba las mandíbulas. Y para alivio suyo, Daniel

regresó en aquel momento con el café y el té y se llevó los platos de la cena.

Terrence les sirvió a ambos y luego dijo que podían tomarlo en el salón.

Candace se acurrucó en un sillón, lejos del sofá en el que se había acomodado Terrence

con su largo y poderoso cuerpo, que la atraía sin que pudiera resistirse. Él apretó el botón

del mando a distancia y unas suaves notas de jazz inundaron la habitación desde unos

altavoces ocultos.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo terminaste en el negocio de los hoteles? —preguntó

Candace, para tratar de distraerse de la seductora música.

Terrence la miró de reojo. Estaba claro que no le apetecía hablar de sus cosas. Candace

lo estaba mirando fijamente y él sintió una opresión en el pecho. Siempre le pasaba

cuando le preguntaban sobre su vida, pero él mismo acababa de preguntarle a ella sobre

su pasado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo en gesto inconsciente.

—Recuerdo que una vez, cuando era muy pequeño, nos llevaron a mí y a mis hermanos a

un hotel para celebrar el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros. Era uno de los mejores

hoteles de Londres, yo nunca había visto nada parecido.

No iba a revelarle a Candace que le había impactado porque todo estaba ordenado y

limpio. Un mundo completamente distinto a la caótica vida familiar de la mansión Granchester, que era demasiado grande para que pudiera haber algún tipo de orden. Tampoco iba a contarle que su padre se había emborrachado hasta perder el sentido y que el personal

del hotel se lo había llevado discretamente a una suite para que durmiera la mona.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que Terrence había visto cómo alguien conseguía

hacer desaparecer a su padre y su vergonzoso comportamiento.

Desde entonces él había querido poseer aquella capacidad, y cuando se hizo mayor

deseó ser el dueño de ese control. Irónicamente, nunca se había sentido menos al mando

que en ese instante.

—Fui a la universidad y estudié Ciencias Empresariales y Económicas —se limitó a

decirle—. Cuando cobré mi parte de la herencia de mi padre, la invertí en un hotel de

Londres del que solo quedaba la fachada, de estilo georgiano. Está justo al lado de una

iglesia antigua, así que vi su potencial para convertirse en un lugar perfecto para celebrar

bodas. Contaba con un excelente equipo de diseño de arquitectura, y cuando ese hotel

despegó, se sucedieron más alrededor del mundo.

—Debías ser muy joven entonces. Es un logro increíble.

Terrence la miró y se quedó un instante cegado por el verde de sus grandes

ojos brillantes. Se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Odió la punzada de

orgullo que lo asaltó, aunque trató de controlarla.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de todo su éxito, hacía tiempo que desdeñaba los cumplidos

porque siempre tenían truco, aunque Candace sonaba completamente sincera. Sebastian

venía de una familia de triunfadores y nunca había pensado que su éxito fuera más

importante que el de los demás.

Apartó la vista.

—Era joven, sí, pero no más que tú cuando te convertiste en una estrella.

Candace sintió lo afilado de su tono. No le gustaba hablar de sí mismo y su modestia la

enterneció. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con grandes egos.

—Tienes muchos hermanos y una sola hermana, ¿verdad?

Terrence volvió a mirarla y ella tuvo la impresión de que en cualquier momento le iba a

pedir que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos.

—Tengo cinco hermanastros y un hermano de padre y madre. Anthony, el actor —algo

indescifrable cruzó por su mirada antes de decir lo siguiente—. Y sí, tengo una hermana,

Karen. Es fotógrafa.

—¿Los ves con frecuencia?

Sebastian le dirigió ahora una mirada de advertencia y respondió con tirantez.

—Todos vivimos en sitios distintos y no nos vemos mucho, pero si estamos en la misma

ciudad, lo intentamos.

—¿Tu padre…?

Al escuchar aquello, Terrence se puso de pie al instante.

—Si no te importa, tengo un par de asuntos que atender en mi despacho. Buenas noches.

Candace asintió levemente y lo dio las buenas noches mientras le veía salir de la estancia.

Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se acurrucó en el sillón. Terrence era todo un enigma.

Quedaba claro que el hecho de estar esperando un hijo suyo no le daba acceso a su

historia familiar. ¿Y por qué se mostraba tan receloso? Lo único que había podido

averiguar con la pequeña búsqueda que había hecho era que había ocurrido algún

escándalo, y que su padre estaba muerto. Y dijera lo que dijera sobre sus hermanos,

quedaba claro que no estaban muy unidos.

Candace trató de apartar la mente de aquel torrente de preguntas y esperó hasta

asegurarse de que Terrence estuviera encerrado en el despacho antes de irse a la cama.

Un par de noches más tarde, Candace no podía dormir y se quedó mirando la maravillosa

vista de Londres desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Las preguntas que le rondaban por la

cabeza eran las mismas que antes, pero Terrence no podía haber dejado más claro que

se había pasado de la línea. Compartían las comidas, pero él desviaba con inteligencia

todas las preguntas sobre sí mismo y se centraba únicamente en ella. Era obstinado

como una mula.

Y en todo momento Candace notaba aquella tensión sexual que la estaba volviendo loca,

mientras que nada indicaba que Terrence sintiera lo mismo.

Captaba de vez en cuando alguna mirada, pero él desviaba la vista y Candace pensaba

que lo había imaginado. Que estaba fantaseando. Que Terrence solo estaba

aguantándola. Habían pasado una noche en compañía, nada más. La única razón por la

que en ese instante estaban juntos era por las consecuencias de aquella noche.

Suspiró profundamente. Había notado las pruebas de su insomnio durante el fin de

semana, le había oído levantarse y deambular por ahí o salir para regresar una hora más

tarde. Ella también estaba invariablemente despierta. Sentía demasiado calor corporal

para dormir. Calor por los cambios debidos al embarazo y porque no podía dejar de tener

sueños eróticos con él.

Y también se había fijado en su castigador programa de ejercicios. Cuando no había

salido a correr estaba en su gimnasio privado nadando largo tras largo o golpeando un

saco de boxeo.

Recordó que estaba en la piscina la noche que ella irrumpió en su suite de Bombay.

Deseaba preguntarle por qué insistía en una rutina tan dura, pero sabía que él no recibiría

bien su curiosidad.

A pesar de haber mencionado a su numerosa familia, no tenía fotos de ellos por el

apartamento. Candace recordó con nostalgia su caótica casa familiar en Bombay, en la que

uno no se podía mover sin temor a tirar alguna foto. Si no hubiera sido por Daniel, que

vivía en el apartamento de abajo, se habría sentido muy sola.

Le había enseñado a Terrence el libro del embarazo y le había preguntado si quería

leerlo. Al ver cómo palidecía, lo retiró rápidamente. Sabía que aquel no era un bebé

buscado y no se trataba de una situación convencional, pero Terrence estaba

reaccionando de un modo tan negativo que no podía evitar preguntarse la razón. Aunque

sabía que él no iba a decírsela.

Hacía tiempo que Daniel se había ido a casa y que Candace estaba en la cama. Terrence

se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas del despacho contemplando la brillante vista de

Londres de noche, con sus millones de vidas e historias.

Los últimos días habían sido una tortura para él. Tener a Candace en su apartamento

haciéndole preguntas, encontrándosela a cada paso, con su perfume en el aire, escuchar

su risa cuando hablaba con Daniel…, todo aquello le llevaba a pensar que se estaba

volviendo loco. La batería de preguntas de esa noche le había hecho sentirse como un

animal acorralado. Candace había tocado tantos botones a la vez que tuvo que hacer un

esfuerzo por no ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

Habían empezado a aparecer cosas como por arte de magia: un ramo de flores en un

jarrón que Daniel había puesto para Candace, según dijo; una bufanda de cachemira

olvidada sobre el sofá del salón, un par de zapatillas de estar por casa al lado de la

puerta… y su aroma, su aroma por todas partes.

La idea de tener otra amante mientras ella estuviera allí le resultaba imposible. Tan

imposible como probablemente habría sido sin su presencia. Ella ocupaba todos sus

pensamientos de día y de noche. Era lo único que veía cuando nadaba, o cuando el sudor

le cubría los ojos al golpear el saco de boxeo con furia.

Y luego estaba el bebé. Todas aquellas conversaciones sobre médicos y citas para aquel

pequeño ser que todavía se estaba formando le habían hecho sentirse desconectado.

Cada vez que trataba de pensar en ello sentía un peso en su interior, como si no pudiera

conectarse con la realidad. Envidiaba el claro lazo que tenía Candace, había visto cómo se

llevaba la mano al vientre inconscientemente y su rostro se suavizaba. Sus ojos brillaban

con una luz secreta. Pero lo cierto era que a él convertirse en padre le aterrorizaba. Le

asustaba convertirse en un padre tan cruel e inestable como había sido el suyo. Por

irracional que fuera, tenía la sensación de que aquello tal vez pudiera transmitirse a través

de los genes. ¿Y cómo sabía que Candace no sufriría una depresión cuando naciera el

bebé, como le había sucedido a su madre? Su madre había terminado ingresada en una

institución psiquiátrica cuando su hermano y él eran todavía muy pequeños.

Las consecuencias habían sido devastadoras, y todavía lo seguían siendo.

No quería ser el responsable de dejar un terrible legado como habían hecho sus padres.

Terrence había conocido pocos momentos de estabilidad en su vida, y tratar de

imaginarlo ahora le resultaba imposible. Y no quería imaginarlo porque los recuerdos que

provocaba resultaban demasiado dolorosos. Había empezado a tener otra vez aquellos

sueños y sabía que se debía a la perspectiva de tener un hijo. Le aterrorizaba que algún

niño tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que él.

Pero eclipsando todo aquello estaba el feroz deseo que sentía por Candace. Todas las

células de su cuerpo clamaban por ella, por tocarla, por olerla. Quería tenerla como

aquella noche, con su dulce entrega y su innata sensualidad. Lo buscaba a un nivel

instintivo, como si supiera que ella tendría el poder de calmar los demonios de su cabeza.

Aunque fuera la causante de algunos de ellos.

En aquel instante, algo se rompió en su interior. Como si perdiera un poco del control al

que desesperadamente se aferraba. Candace estaba allí, en su vida, esperando un hijo

suyo, y no iba a ir a ninguna parte en un futuro próximo. Y él necesitaba un respiro porque

terminaría explotando si trataba de seguir manteniendo aquellos muros.

Experimentando una creciente sensación de urgencia y de determinación, se puso de pie

y se dirigió a la habitación de Candace. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que la cama estaba

vacía y sintió un incómodo tirón en el pecho. Pero entonces atisbó un movimiento cerca

de la ventana y la vio allí sentada, con las rodillas apoyadas en el pecho y observando la

vista, igual que él hacía unos minutos.

En ese momento lo miró y él vio cómo abría sus enormes ojos verdes de par en par. Llevaba

puesta una camiseta larga y tenía las piernas desnudas. El cuerpo de Terrence

reacciono al instante. Se acercó a ella y Candace se puso de pie.

— Terrence, ¿quieres algo? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Al hacerlo tomó una decisión.

—A ti, Candace. Te quiero a ti.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió la boca

de Terrence sobre la suya, y gimió. Había salido directamente de sus fantasías para

entrar en su habitación y, durante un segundo, pensó que estaba soñando. Pero se dio

cuenta de que no era así al sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella. Terrence la estrechó entre

sus brazos con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. La tensión que había sentido no

era solo cosa suya. Candace se sintió profundamente aliviada.

Terrence le tiró de la camiseta hasta que ella levantó los brazos y se la quitó. Él dio un

paso atrás y la devoró con los ojos. Candace sintió un escalofrío ante el ardiente calor que

desprendían sus ojos, como si fuera capaz de abrasarla con una mirada.

Terrence empezó a quitarse su propia ropa, prácticamente se arrancó la camisa y se

bajó los pantalones hasta que estuvo desnudo delante de ella. No intercambiaron ni una

palabra más; ambos jadeaban pesadamente y el deseo saturaba el aire. El mundo podría

haberse detenido fuera y ellos no se habrían dado cuenta. Ambos estaban disfrutando del

cuerpo del otro con avidez, como si quisieran reaprendérselo.

Candace extendió una mano temblorosa para tocar el pecho de Terrence, antes de

inclinarse para besar su piel caliente. Él le pasó los dedos por el cabello y le sujetó la

cabeza para mirarla.

—Eres preciosa —sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera maravillado.

Candace se sintió profundamente conmovida. Él le deslizó las manos por los hombros y le

cubrió los senos, que estaban ahora más grandes, y Candace contuvo el aliento.

Sebastian se detuvo y preguntó:

—¿Te duelen?

Candace trató de sonreír, pero se sentía demasiado excitada y desesperada.

—Están un poco más sensibles, pero no pasa nada.

Con una caricia tan suave que ella estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, Terrence le cubrió

un seno y luego inclinó la cabeza y le lamió la areola antes de tirarle del pezón con la

boca.

La sensación resultó exquisita, bordeando el dolor y el placer. Candace echó la cabeza

hacia atrás mientras él le lamía primero un seno y luego otro.

Y en aquel momento, mientras el fuego ardía en su interior, recordó de pronto cómo lo

había visto salir la otra noche para encontrase con su cita, y también todas aquellas fotos

que había visto en Internet de él con mujeres rubias.

Le tiró del pelo para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza.

—No me acostaré contigo cuando acabas de estar en la cama de otra mujer tan

recientemente.

Terrence la miró con los ojos brillantes y frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Candace le quitó las manos de la cabeza y con todo su cuerpo protestando, se inclinó y

recogió la camiseta, poniéndosela al revés. De pronto sintió mucho frío y se abrazó a sí

misma.

—La otra noche estuviste en la cama de otra mujer —le espetó sin poder contenerse—. Y

conozco tu reputación. Así que no me acostaré contigo porque estés aburrido o para

ocupar el vacío entre dos amantes. Porque está claro que eso es lo que sucedió en

Bombay aquella noche —bajó la vista y luego se dio la vuelta para no ver el glorioso

cuerpo excitado y desnudo de Terrence. Escuchó cómo se volvía a poner los pantalones.

—Candace…

Ella no se dio la vuelta y le escuchó suspirar. Sintió una mano suave en el hombro que la

giró suavemente y luego un dedo bajo la barbilla para levantarle la cara. Candace evitó

mirarlo.

—El aburrimiento no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió aquella noche —aseguró

Terrence —. Ni tampoco eso de llenar un hueco entre amantes. ¿No te acuerdas de lo

que te conté? Te dije que yo normalmente no hago estas cosas.

Candace se encogió a medias de hombros y siguió sin mirar a Terrence a los ojos.

—Era verdad. No me había acostado con nadie desde hacía semanas antes de aquella

noche. Entonces apareciste tú. Nunca había experimentado un deseo tan intenso.

Ella seguía sin decir nada y sin mirarlo. Terrence volvió a suspirar.

—No me acosté con esa mujer la otra noche y, para ser sinceros, aunque tú no hubieras

aparecido ese día, tampoco lo habría hecho —torció el gesto—. La única razón por la que

quedé con ella fue porque no podía borrar tu recuerdo de mi cabeza. Y luego no cancelé

la cita en un patético intento de negar lo que me había hecho sentir volver a verte.

Candace miró esa vez a Terrence y ya no fue capaz de apartar la vista de él. Terrence le

mantuvo la barbilla firme.

—No me he acostado con nadie desde aquella noche en Bombay. Y la idea de estar con

otra mujer que no seas tú me revuelve el estómago.

—¿Por qué no querías volver a verme? —le espetó Candace. Se detuvo y flaqueó, odiaba

la inseguridad con la que había hecho la pregunta—. Quiero decir, parece que no tienes

ningún problema en tener amantes, así que ¿por qué no querías ponerte en contacto

conmigo?

Terrence le dio la única respuesta que podía en aquel momento, aunque sabía que solo

le estaba diciendo la verdad a medias.

—Porque sabía que tú eras distinta. Merecías más de lo que yo podía ofrecerte. Pero

ahora estás aquí y… te he deseado todos los días desde aquella noche. No soy lo

suficientemente fuerte como para resistirme a ti.

Candace miró a Terrence a los ojos y toda su lucha cesó. Creía que lo que le estaba

diciendo era verdad y, aunque sospechaba que había algo más, por el momento le

bastaba. Le daba la sensación de que todavía le estaba advirtiendo de que no esperara

nada más aparte de los placeres carnales, con bebé o sin bebé. Lo deseaba demasiado.

Se moría por él, y estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Sabía que Terrence estaba esperando a que ella hiciera algún movimiento, así que tiró

de la camiseta para sacársela otra vez y la dejó caer al suelo. Acercándose a él, le rodeó

el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con todo el fervor que llevaba semanas conteniendo.

En cuestión de minutos estaban desnudos sobre la cama con las piernas enredadas,

calientes y sudorosos, poseídos por el deseo de volver a unirse. Y cuando Terrence la

embistió profundamente y su cuerpo lo recibió con aquella gloriosa y espontánea oleada

de placer, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de enamorarse de aquel hombre.

Si Candace había dado por hecho que acostarse con Terrence supondría una progresión

en su relación, entonces había sido muy ingenua. En ella había provocado la certeza más

abrumadora de su vida: se estaba enamorando de él. En el caso de Terrence parecía

haber servido únicamente para satisfacer un deseo físico.

Hacía casi dos semanas que se acostaban todas las noches, invariablemente en la cama

de Candace. Y sin excepción, Terrence se levantaba y volvía a su dormitorio. La única

noche que habían acabado en su cama se había llevado en brazos a Candace, agotada y

saciada, de vuelta a su dormitorio. Cuando ella protestó, se inclinó, le dio un beso en la

boca.

—No te dejaría dormir —se había justificado.

Y si acaso, Sebastian se había vuelto más frío y más distante todavía. Era como si su

relación física estuviera teniendo un efecto negativo sobre cualquier tipo de cercanía

emocional. Y sin embargo, Candace sabía instintivamente que si trataba de dejar atrás el

lado físico, Terrence se retiraría todavía más.

Era el padre de su hijo y sabía que resultaba peligrosamente idealista, pero no podía

evitar soñar con un futuro común. Y si quería llegar alguna vez hasta él y descubrir los

secretos que mantenía ocultos, entonces tendría que ganar tiempo. Aunque en aquel

momento no pudo evitar una sensación de futilidad mientras se dirigía sola a la cita con el

médico.

Cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con el bebé, Terrence se cerraba todavía más.

Nunca le preguntaba cómo se sentía ni mostraba ningún interés por el niño o por su

embarazo. Aunque estaba segura de que cuando hacían el amor tenía que notar su

pequeño pero abultado vientre.

No había mostrado ningún interés en acompañarla al médico ese día, cuando estaba

previsto que le hicieran su primera ecografía.

Cuando salió de la consulta brillaba con mucha fuerza el sol. Se sentía profundamente

aliviada. Estaba sana y el bebé también.

Llevaba en el bolso una copia de la ecografía, pero no tenía a nadie con quien compartir

la noticia. La gente pasaba rápidamente a su lado, y una oleada de soledad y nostalgia se

apoderó de ella. Sintió una repentina corriente de simpatía por todas las mujeres indias

que viajaban a Inglaterra todos los años para empezar una nueva vida, normalmente con

un marido al que no conocían de antemano.

Tuvo un momento de inspiración y llamó a Daniel al apartamento desde un locutorio para

que no se preocupara al ver que no llegaba a casa. Y luego, sintiéndose más animada

que desde hacía muchos días, se unió a la masa de gente y desapareció en el metro

armada con un mapa y con las instrucciones que le había dado Daniel.

Terrence estaba al lado de la ventana de su despacho con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sentía un conflicto interior. Y cada vez que se sentía así, se retraía. Eso era lo que le

estaba sucediendo desde que había empezado a acostarse con Candace otra vez.

Siempre le había funcionado en el pasado; en momentos de crisis se refugiaba en sí

mismo. O se apuntaba a un triatlón y se perdía en el mayor esfuerzo físico que se le

ocurría. Cuando era niño montaba en alguno de los caballos de su padre hasta que tanto

él como el animal acababan sudorosos y exhaustos pero cargados de adrenalina.

La mente se le entumecía y bloqueaba la sensación de aislamiento que lo abrumaba

desde que su madre salió de su vida, y dejaba de pensar durante un rato en que siempre

había mostrado su preferencia por Anthony, su hermano pequeño.

Sin embargo, su habitual retraimiento no le estaba funcionado. Para empezar, todo estaba

muy cercano a la superficie, como si tuviera una cáscara delicada alrededor que pudiera

romperse en cualquier momento. Y lo que resultaba más preocupante, no le servía el opio

del alivio físico, que siempre le había funcionado. Y lo más desconcertante era que había

empezado a dormir más horas y se levantaba al amanecer, en lugar de volver a casa al

amanecer agotado tras correr diez kilómetros.

Se resistía conscientemente a la inevitable intimidad del sexo retirándose de Candace y

manteniendo las distancias. Y entonces le golpeó la culpabilidad. Ella había ido ese día a

su primera ecografía. Él lo sabía, por supuesto, y cuando le preguntó vacilante si quería

acompañarla, él dijo que no con sequedad alegando que tenía trabajo. La idea de ver

aquel conjunto de células en una pantalla en blanco y negro había hecho que se

estremeciera de miedo.

Torció el gesto. El trabajo que había alegado no consiguió centrar su atención, porque

Candace estaba allí fuera, en algún lugar, viendo por primera vez a su hijo, al hijo de

ambos, sin él. Siguiendo un repentino impulso, Terrence llamó a casa y frunció el ceño

cuando Daniel le dijo que ella no estaba en casa. Consultó su reloj con preocupación.

—Pero la cita tendría que haber acabado hace una hora, ha tenido tiempo de sobra para

volver a casa.

—Llamó para preguntarme cómo ir a Brick Lane. Dijo que había leído sobre esa calle en

un libro y le expliqué cómo…

Terrence no oyó nada más de lo que decía Daniel. Candace era una de las mayores

estrellas de Bollywood y se estaba dirigiendo a una de las zonas más concurridas de la

vida angloindia de Londres.

El miedo se apoderó de él cuando colgó y le dijo a su asistente que pidiera el coche. Con

el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Terrence se maldijo por no haber pensado en darle a

Candace un móvil inglés, y rezó para que se hubiera puesto la gorra y las gafas de sol.

Candace salió del metro y avanzó por la calle principal de Bethnal Green en busca de Brick

Lane, recorriendo alegremente los puestos y disfrutando del ambiente y el brillante

colorido de la zona. Vio un videoclub que tenía en la puerta el póster de una de sus

películas. El mero hecho de escuchar su lengua nativa la hizo sonreír. Se alegró de haber

ido a aquel lugar cuando de pronto una mujer que pasó a su lado la agarró del brazo.

—¿Candace Andry? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Candace se sobresaltó. Se le había olvidado que la gente podría reconocerla. Sonrió y la

mujer empezó a gritar emocionada para que se acercaran sus amigos. En cuestión de

segundos se formó una pequeña multitud a su alrededor y empezaron a hacerle fotos.

Se iba acercando cada vez más gente al notar el revuelo y ver quién era. No podían creer

que hubiera una auténtica estrella de Bollywood entre ellos. Empezaron a zarandearla

cuando la gente se acercó más para pedirle un autógrafo y tomarle fotos. Cuando estuvo

a punto de caerse, sintió la primera punzada de pánico, y cuando alzó la vista no vio nada

más que un enorme mar de caras a su alrededor. Entonces trató de darse la vuelta y

marcharse. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a algo así con anterioridad, porque en

Bombay siempre estaba rodeada de guardias de seguridad. Pero ahora estaba a miles de

kilómetros de allí y rodeada de una creciente multitud de desconocidos.

Entonces los ánimos cambiaron. Una mujer mayor se abrió camino y escupió a los pies de

Candace soltando una palabrota que la hizo sonrojarse. Estaba claro que la noticia de su

embarazo había llegado a Inglaterra.

Entonces otra mujer trató de tirarle del pelo. Candace sintió auténtico pánico y temió por el

bebé. Se llevó una mano protectora al vientre. No veía nada más allá de la multitud y supo

que si no escapaba pronto sería arrollada. Mientras pensaba eso, la gente empezó a

pelearse. Unos la defendían y otros la atacaban a partes iguales. Soltando un grito inútil,

Candace miró a su alrededor en busca de una vía de escape y solo pudo parpadear con

asombro cuando vio un coche que se detenía de golpe a un lado de la calle y la alta y

seria figura de Terrence saliendo de la parte de atrás. Se abrió camino entre la multitud

con paso seguro. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la tomó sin esfuerzo en brazos y ella se le

agarró del cuello y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Y fue entonces, cuando notó su cuerpo fuerte bajo el de ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que

era real y se sintió profundamente aliviada.

Cuando llegaron al coche y se marcharon de allí, Candace seguía acurrucada en su regazo

y temblando. Terrence le decía palabras tranquilizadoras y le acariciaba la espalda como

si fuera una niña. Finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para hablar.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Él reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la

oreja.

—Daniel me lo dijo —apretó las mandíbulas—. Y menos mal que le contaste adónde ibas.

Vi la aglomeración de gente justo antes de llegar a Brick Lane.

Candace sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera conseguí llegar hasta allí. No sabía que… no imaginé ni por un segundo que

algo así pudiera ocurrir —empezó a temblar otra vez al recordar el modo en que la

multitud se había cerrado sobre ella—. Al principio fueron muy amables, pero luego una

mujer mayor empezó a decir cosas horribles sobre mí y sobre el bebé —los ojos se le

llenaron de lágrimas.

Terrence le besó los ojos y le puso la mano en el vientre, tocándola allí por primera vez.

—Son una comunidad tradicional. Piensa en cómo tuviste que salir de Bombay.

Cualquiera que amenace sus tradiciones los amenaza a ellos, y los emigrantes se agarran

a ese mundo todavía más.

Candace asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior haciendo un esfuerzo por

recuperar el control.

—Lo sé, pero da miedo vivirlo tan de cerca.

Entonces Terrence le apretó con un poco más de fuerza el vientre y dijo con un gruñido:

—Y también es mi hijo. Nuestro hijo.

Candace lo miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálido. Terrence sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando te vi en medio de toda esa gente… —no pudo terminar la frase—. Siento no

haber ido hoy al médico contigo. No tendría que haberte dejado ir sola. No volverá a

ocurrir.

A Candace volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

—No pasa nada de verdad, no me importa. Sé que para ti no es fácil hacerte a la idea.

—En cualquier caso, voy a ir a la próxima cita —afirmó él con severidad.

Candace dejó de apretar por fin el cuello de Sebastian con los brazos y él se movió un

poco para acomodarla en el regazo. Ella se sonrojó y trató de apartarse, pero Terrence

se lo impidió.

—Quédate donde estás. No vas a ir a ninguna parte sola sin un equipo de

guardaespaldas — tomó aliento antes de continuar—. Sé que he estado evitando muchas

cuestiones, sobre todo las relacionadas con el bebé, pero a partir de ahora voy a estar

más presente.

Candace vio algo dolorosamente vulnerable en sus ojos azules y no pudo evitar sentir una

oleada de ternura.

—Gracias —dijo acariciándole la mandíbula y besándolo en la boca.

Durante el resto del día, Terrence la trató como si fuera de porcelana, hasta tal punto que

insistió en llevarla en brazos de la mesa del comedor al dormitorio después de la cena.

Ya había sido bastante duro tener que cargar durante toda la velada con la culpabilidad

de Daniel. El hombre estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberla mandado, sin saberlo, a

la boca del lobo, y nada de lo que ella pudiera decir le hacía sentirse mejor.

Pero toda su impaciencia se disipó cuando Terrence la dejó suavemente sobre la cama.

—¿Te han dado una copia de la ecografía?

Candace asintió y se levantó para recoger el bolso con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Sacó el papel con la imagen en blanco y negro y se la tendió sonriendo tímidamente.

—En este momento no parece gran cosa —se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama

a su lado, y señaló la curvada espina dorsal y la cabeza. Luego se llevó la mano al

vientre—. No puedo creer que esté dentro de mí, todavía no siento que nada se mueva…

Terrence estaba mirando el papel con fijeza. Animada por la amabilidad y el cariño con el

que la había tratado durante toda la velada, le preguntó vacilante:

—He leído algo en el periódico sobre la boda de tu hermano Anthony dentro de unos

días en tu hotel. ¿Vas a ir?

Terrence se puso tenso al instante y Candace temió que se levantara y se fuera. Apretó

las mandíbulas pero no se movió.

—No, no voy a ir a la boda. Y no quiero hablar del tema —dijo finalmente con voz tirante.

—¿Y si yo quiero hablar de ello? —preguntó ella, preocupada pero consciente de que era

importante.

Terrence esquivó la mirada.

—Por favor, Candace, no me presiones con esto.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle más cosas, o de que su perspicaz mirada viera el efecto

que estaba provocando en él la foto de su hijo, Terrence se levantó bruscamente de la

cama y murmuró algo sobre prepararle un baño.

Se escapó al cuarto de baño sintiéndose como un auténtico cobarde, pero lo cierto era

que sentía como si su mundo se hubiera puesto patas arriba. Sus preguntas se habían

acercado demasiado el hueso, sobre todo ahora que sabía que su hermano Jacob

parecía empeñado en reunirlos a todos. Y la certeza volvió a golpearlo de nuevo: la

imagen que había sostenido en la mano era la de su hijo. Por primera vez no era miedo lo

que amenazaba con apoderarse de él, sino algo sospechosamente parecido a la alegría.

Para alivio suyo, cuando se hubo dado un baño, Candace parecía más dispuesta a dejar a

un lado las preguntas. Terrence no trató de hacerle el amor, aunque su cuerpo le gritaba

que lo hiciera. Y aunque sentía una perturbadora necesidad, controló su urgencia. Estaba

tumbada de lado, enredada en su cuerpo. Respiraba profundamente y Terrence se dijo

que se levantaría y se marcharía enseguida, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y que el

sueño se apoderara de él.

Terrence supo que estaba teniendo ese sueño otra vez porque estaba tratando de

respirar y alguien o algo se lo impedía. Cuando trató de liberarse y salir de la cama se dio

cuenta de dónde estaba.

Candace lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y el cabello revuelto sobre los

hombros.

—Estabas soñando. Gritabas para que alguien fuera por ti…

Terrence se acercó a la ventana con piernas temblorosas. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

Habló porque algo dentro de él no podía seguir guardando silencio. Llevaba toda una vida

callado.

—Estaba llamando a mi madre.

—Sí —afirmó Candace en voz baja.

Terrence estaba todavía medio dormido y recordó el sueño sin darse apenas cuenta de

lo que hacía.

—Estoy en la casa en la que crecí, en la mansión Granchester, y soy muy pequeño. Estoy en un

largo y oscuro pasillo solo y sé que ha ocurrido algo terrible. Estoy asustado y grito pero

nadie acude y de pronto hay mucha gente: mis hermanastros, el ama de llaves, mi

padre… Pero ellos no pueden verme y pasan por delante de mí aunque yo estoy llorando.

Candace se acercó para sentarse en el extremo de la cama. Él le suplicó en silencio que no

se acercara más, para que no se viniera completamente abajo.

—Ha sido solo un sueño, Terrence.

Él se giró y Candace se asustó ante la expresión desencajada de su rostro.

—Eso es lo malo, que no es solo un sueño. Es un recuerdo. Cuando yo tenía solo un año,

mi madre fue hasta el lago de nuestro jardín y trató de matarse y de matar a mi hermano

Anthony. En aquel entonces él no era más que un bebé, pero mi padre estaba furioso

con ella por haber sido tan estúpida de quedarse embarazada otra vez. Lograron

sobrevivir porque dos de mis hermanos mayores la vieron y los salvaron.

Candace contuvo el aliento.

—Eso es horrible.

Él sonrió con amargura.

—Sí. Y todavía hay más cosas. Como el hecho de que mi hermano mayor, Jacob, tuvo

una pelea con nuestro padre que terminó con su muerte.

Candace trató de hablar.

— Terrence …

Él hizo gesto drástico con la mano.

—No. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Sigue durmiendo. Siento haberte despertado.

Terrence salió de la habitación. Candace se quedó allí sentada durante un largo instante

antes de volver a acurrucarse en la cama. No quería estar sola aquella noche, todavía se

sentía muy vulnerable tras lo que había pasado. Pero sabía que Terrence no volvería. Le

había presionado hasta el límite.

###########

Cuando Candace se levantó a la mañana siguiente y fue a desayunar, no le sorprendió ver

que Terrence ya se había ido al trabajo. Daniel le dio un mensaje que decía que estaría

trabajando hasta tarde y que no lo esperara. Candace suspiró profundamente. Habían dado

cinco pasos adelante y trescientos para atrás. Había tenido pesadillas durante toda la

noche con un niño pequeño que lloraba en un pasillo oscuro mientras la gente pasaba a

toda prisa por delante de él sin hacerle caso.

«Estupendo», se dijo mientras se servía un poco de té. «Ahora incluso me contagia sus

pesadillas». Pero había algo tan poderosamente triste en aquella imagen… Candace se

prometió en silencio que protegería a su hijo de cualquier cosa parecida.

Después del desayuno fue al despacho de Sebastian. Él le había dicho que podía

utilizarlo para llamar a su casa o para conectarse a Internet. Se quedó allí durante horas

navegando en busca de toda la información que pudo encontrar sobre la familia Wolfe.

Esa vez encontró muchas más cosas, y cuando Daniel llamó a la puerta para avisarle de

que la cena estaba lista fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo concentrada que había estado.

La cabeza le daba vueltas con la información que había recopilado, pero había terminado

con más preguntas que respuestas. A todos los efectos, William Granchester, el padre de

Terrence, había sido un hombre carismático e íntegro. Un hombre fabulosamente rico y

enigmático que tuvo siete hijos y otro ilegítimo que se rumoreaba que era suyo, el famoso

empresario brasileño Rafael da Souza. Sin duda le encantaban las mujeres, se había

casado tres veces y había tenido muchas aventuras. Y tal y como Terrence dijo, había

muerto a manos de su hijo mayor, aunque la tragedia se consideró accidental.

Se mencionaba también a Carrie Hartington, la madre de Anthony y Terrence, y se

decía que llevaba veinticinco años en tratamiento psiquiátrico, aunque no especificaba

dónde. Tras las palabras de Terrence, Candace dio por hecho que tal vez su madre

hubiera tenido una especie de depresión posparto, ya que no era posible que su propio

marido la hubiera llevado a aquella situación.

En cualquier caso, al caer rendida en la cama aquella noche, Candace supo que la

verdadera historia sobre el pasado de Terrence se ocultaba entre las líneas de todo lo

que había leído, y también supo que tendría que ser él quien se la contara.

Se despertó un par de horas más tarde cuando sintió que Sebastian se metía en la cama,

desnudo. Aliviada al saber que había acudido a ella, se giró lentamente para mirarlo, le

tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó en la boca.

El camisón desapareció en cuestión de segundos y Candace no dijo nada mientras

Sebastian y ella hacían el amor. Después, cuando él trató de apartarse para irse, lo

abrazó.

—No. Quédate hasta que me duerma —dijo con decisión.

Presintió su lucha, pero finalmente Terrence se rindió y, por primera vez, ella permaneció

despierta mientras él se dormía. Rezó para que no volviera a tener aquella pesadilla, y

finalmente ella también se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó sola a la mañana siguiente tuvo que preguntarse si no habría soñado

que Terrence había acudido a ella la noche anterior, pero entonces su propio cuerpo

desnudo y deliciosamente saciado le hizo saber la verdad.

Sin salir siquiera de la cama supo instintivamente que Terrence ya se habría ido a

trabajar y sintió una oleada de furia en la sangre. No iba a permitir que la tratara como si

solo sirviera para calentarle la cama, y no como un ser humano con el que podía

comunicarse. Estaba esperando un hijo suyo y se merecía algo mejor, fueran cuales

fueran los secretos del pasado que guardaba Terrence.

Terrence estaba molesto e irritado. Desde que Candace había presenciado su momento

más vulnerable, cuando se despertó en sueños, estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posible

por volver a marcar su territorio.

El día anterior le había pedido a su asistente que buscara apartamentos en venta o

alquiler. Iba a trasladar a Candace, o a mudarse él si era necesario. Ella podía quedarse

con el apartamento y con Daniel. No podían seguir más tiempo juntos. Con aquellos ojos

grandes observando todos sus movimientos y cuestionándolo en silencio.

Así que la noche anterior había vuelto a casa cargado de folletos inmobiliarios, dispuesto

a mostrárselos a Candace. Escogería un buen sitio para que no les faltara de nada ni a ella

ni al niño. Haría lo mismo en Bombay si decidía volver, y él continuaría con su vida.

Y pondría un alto a la parte física de su relación. No era justo seguir acostándose con ella

cuando no tenía intención de convertirla en algo permanente en su vida. No podía

sacudirse el miedo visceral y no era capaz de imaginar un futuro de familia feliz.

Sin embargo, había entrado en su dormitorio, donde ella dormía, y una fuerza a la que no

podía resistirse le había llevado a quitarse la ropa y meterse en la cama con ella. Tenía

que tocarla. Candace se dio la vuelta y lo besó con tanta dulzura que se perdió. Y lo peor

de todo era que después se había quedado dormido hasta que amaneció. Se sintió

profundamente aliviado al despertarse y ver que no había vuelto a soñar lo mismo y que

sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuerpo suave y lleno de curvas de aquella mujer. Una

mano descansaba sobre su vientre, como si incluso dormido tratara de proteger al niño

que había dentro.

Aquella suave y al mismo tiempo dura protuberancia hizo que la frente le empezara a

sudar, pero la idea de apartarla de sí en aquel momento le había provocado pánico. Así

que una vez más, con la cabeza estallándole por las contradicciones, se marchó para

evitar verla despertarse, para no ver las preguntas que inevitablemente se reflejarían en

sus ojos.

Aquella mañana Daniel había salido a hacer unas compras y Candace había declinado la

oferta de unirse a él. Todavía le ponía nerviosa la perspectiva de salir, aunque Daniel le

había dicho que Terrence había contratado a dos guardaespaldas. En cierto modo,

Candace sabía que la única persona con la que se sentiría a salvo era Sebastian.

Así que cuando pasó por delante del despacho y escuchó que sonaba el teléfono fue a

contestar pensando que podía tratarse de él. Pero no fue así. Era otra voz que le

resultaba familiar, profunda y autoritaria. Cuando la voz preguntó por Sebastian y ella dijo

que estaba en el trabajo, el hombre suspiró profundamente.

—¿Eres Candace Andry?

—Sí —contestó ella con recelo—. ¿Con quién hablo, por favor?

Se hizo un largo silencio.

—Soy Jacob Andry, el hermano de Terrence.

—Oh —Candace pensó al instante que aquel hombre había sido el responsable de la

muerte de su padre.

— Terrence no ha respondido a la invitación de boda de Anthony —continuó Jacob—.

¿Sabes que nuestro hermano se casa este fin de semana?

—Sí —contestó Candace con la cabeza dándole vueltas llena de preguntas—. Lo he leído

en el periódico. Pero creo que Terrence no tiene intención de asistir.

—En cierto modo, no me sorprende —se hizo otro silencio y luego Jacob dijo—: Hablando

de periódicos, te he visto con mi hermano.

Candace frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Candace palideció más todavía mientras Jacob le contaba que las fotos en las que

Terrence la rescataba de la multitud en Bethnal Green habían sido portada de los

periódicos durante los dos últimos días. Cerró los ojos; se imaginó los morbosos titulares.

—¿Te importa si te pregunto si es verdad? ¿Vas a tener un hijo con mi hermano?

—Sí —todavía no le había contado siquiera a sus padres de quién era el niño.

—Bien, entonces debes venir a la boda aunque Terrence no venga. Ahora formas parte

de la familia y a todo el mundo le encantará conocerte.

Candace agarró con más fuerza el teléfono. Era una oportunidad para saber algo más

sobre el pasado de Terrence. Jacob tenía razón, ahora formaba parte de la familia tanto

si a Terrence le gustaba como si no.

—De acuerdo —dijo con voz ronca—. Eso me gustaría mucho.

Jacob respondió con más brusquedad.

—Bien, te veremos entonces el fin de semana. Dile a Terrence que he llamado.

Cuando Candace colgó el teléfono, el instinto le hizo abrir el cajón superior del escritorio y

dentro la vio. Era la invitación a la boda de Anthony, rota limpiamente en dos. El hecho

de que no la hubiera tirado a la papelera despertó en ella una punzada de esperanza.

Agarró las dos partes, encontró una barra de pegamento y volvió a unirlas con decisión.

Y entonces, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del despacho con la cabeza todavía

dándole vueltas, los vio. Colocados en una esquina del escritorio. Una pila de folletos

relucientes que mostraban todos los detalles de apartamentos de lujo de una o dos

habitaciones situados cerca del de Terrence. Y lo que era peor: apartamentos de lujo en

Bombay.

Candace se sintió tan atravesada por el dolor que tuvo que tomar aire. Y luego escuchó

una puerta cerrándose y unos pasos rápidos acercándose al despacho. La puerta se abrió

y Terrence apareció en el umbral, resplandeciente con un traje oscuro. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Candace sabía que debía estar muy pálida. Sacudió la cabeza para ganar tiempo y

recobrarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en casa? —se mordió la lengua. Como si aquella fuera su casa,

la de ella.

—He olvidado un documento que necesito para una reunión —dijo Terrence

cuidadosamente.

Candace alzó la invitación pegada con mano temblorosa.

—¿Es este? —preguntó. Con la otra mano levantó los folletos—. ¿O tal vez sean estos?

No he tenido tiempo para verlos detenidamente, pero tal vez un ático no sea el sitio más

práctico para vivir cuando nazca el bebé.

Una furia irracional se apoderó de Terrence.

—¿Cómo te atreves a revolver entre mis cosas personales?

Candace estaba delante de él, pálida y con aspecto vulnerable pero con un brillo decidido

en los ojos. Alzó la barbilla.

—Me atrevo porque, como tu propio hermano me ha dicho, ahora soy parte de tu familia y

lo seré durante mucho tiempo gracias a nuestro hijo. Dime una cosa —preguntó con

fingida naturalidad—. ¿Lo de anoche fue una última vez antes de pedirme que me mudara

o tenías pensado saciarte hasta que mi cuerpo se vuelva demasiado redondo y repulsivo

para ti?

—Basta —dijo Terrence con sequedad. La idea de su cuerpo redondeándose tenía el

efecto contrario al que ella pensaba. Y antes de que Candace pudiera decir nada más, le

preguntó—: ¿Qué has querido decir con lo de mi hermano?

Ella se apoyó contra el escritorio sujetando todavía la invitación de boda y los folletos.

—Jacob acaba de llamar. Quiere saber por qué no ha logrado contactar contigo y si vas a

ir a la boda de Anthony.

Terrence sintió una punzada de profundo dolor al escuchar aquel nombre.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a ir, y no es asunto suyo —tendió una mano con gesto

imperativo—. Dame la invitación.

Candace se la llevó al pecho.

—Si la quieres ven a buscarla. Podrías haberte deshecho de ella y no lo hiciste, ¿por

qué?

Terrence se acercó a ella entonces con la furia dibujada en el rostro, pero Candace no

sentía miedo. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros y vio la agitación en su rostro y en sus

ojos azules. Tenía las manos apretadas a los costados y exudaba tensión.

Candace se mantuvo firme.

—No voy a darte la invitación porque ya no es tuya. Es mía. Jacob me ha pedido que

vaya y le he dicho que sí.

Sebastian apretó las mandíbulas.

—No puedes ir. Ni siquiera los conoces.

Candace alzó la vista para mirarle.

—Tal vez no los conozca, pero al parecer ahora que hemos salido en todos los periódicos

ellos sí quieren conocerme a mí. Al contrario que tú, parece que se han hecho a la idea de

que voy a ser madre de un nuevo Granchester.

—Jacob ha visto los periódicos… —no era una pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Sebastian se pasó la mano por el pelo en gesto de evidente desesperación.

—No quería que te disgustaras.

—Tal vez lo que no querías era que pensara que me iba a quedar aquí. Olvidas que no

soy yo la que tiene problemas con lo del embarazo. Eres tú —lanzó los folletos al pecho

de Terrence, que tuvo que sujetarlos para evitar que se cayeran—. Y está claro que vas

a hacer todo lo posible por librarte de todas las pruebas, a echar a tu inconveniente lío de

una noche y a su todavía más inconveniente bebé —pasó por delante de él y al llegar a la

puerta se giró—. No iré al lugar que tú elijas como si fuera una concubina preñada,

Terrence. Prefiero volver a la India. Y tanto si te gusta como si no, voy a ir a la boda de tu

hermano. Quiero que mi hijo conozca a su familia.

Candace estaba temblando cuando llegó a su dormitorio. Enfrentarse a Terrence había

sido más duro de lo que pensaba. Y todavía le dolía que quisiera desprenderse de ella y

del niño así. Pero ¿qué otra cosa había esperado? La desesperación se apoderó de ella.

Estaba sentada al lado de la ventana mirando hacia fuera sin ver nada en realidad,

esperando solo el inevitable portazo que anunciaba que Terrence volvía al trabajo y se

alejaba de ella. Pero no lo escuchó. Y cuando llamaron a su puerta con los nudillos, tenía

los nervios tan de punta que se levantó de un respingo.

La puerta se abrió y vio a Terrence allí de pie con la corbata desatada, sin chaqueta y

con la camisa abierta. Estaba tan guapo que sintió cómo todas las células de su cuerpo

se derretían. Pero permaneció firme con los brazos cruzados, preparada para decirle que

iba a regresar a la India el día después de la boda si insistía en que se mudara.

—¿No tienes trabajo o alguna reunión? No quiero que me acuses de interrumpir tu rutina.

Terrence cerró la puerta tras de sí, se apoyó en el marco.

—He cancelado mi reunión, y mi rutina quedó interrumpida desde que te vi por primera

vez en Bombay —dijo sin rencor.

Candace volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor.

—Bien, pues lo siento, pero…

Terrence alzó una mano.

—Yo no —se dirigió hacia ella.

Candace deseó poder salir corriendo, pero tenía la ventana detrás. Una cosa era que

Terrence se mostrara frío y distante, pero ese Sebastian más ambiguo amenazaba su ya

maltrecho equilibrio.

Estaba delante de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tocarla pero sin hacerlo,

escudriñándola con la mirada.

—Eres una piedrecita en el zapato, Candace Andry —gruñó—. Pero una piedrecita que no

soy capaz de ignorar por mucho que lo intente. Admito que había pensado en ofrecerte un

lugar para vivir, para que te fueras de mi apartamento. Pero cada vez que intento

apartarte de mí, lo que hago es acercarme. No puedo tenerte cerca y al mismo tiempo no

puedo soportar la idea de que no estés aquí.

A Candace le latía ahora el corazón a toda prisa.

—Eso suena complicado.

Sebastian torció el gesto.

—Lo es. Mucho. Sobre todo porque hasta ahora mi vida había sido muy tranquila y

controlada —le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear—. Te dije que me tomaría más tiempo

para ti y para el bebé, y de pronto me eché atrás. Lo siento.

Se acercó más entonces y a Candace le costó trabajo respirar. Él deslizó la mirada hacia

su boca, le puso las manos a la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Candace sintió su excitación, su

propio cuerpo se regocijó a pesar del lío que tenía en la cabeza.

Pero se mantuvo rígida en sus brazos. Le puso las manos en el pecho y trató de ignorar el

calor que notaba entre las piernas.

— Terrence, no puedes seguir haciendo esto, atraerme hacia ti para luego apartarme. No

es justo.

—Lo sé —afirmó él en voz baja—. Creo que ya no me quedan fuerzas para volver a

apartarte de mí.

Candace suspiró pesadamente y sintió cómo el pecho de Terrence se movía contra sus

manos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Pero Candace, tampoco te puedo prometer un final feliz. En mi familia hay secretos

oscuros, cosas malas que ocurrieron. Es un enorme fardo de dolor y tristeza. Y lo último

que quiero es transmitírselo a mi hijo.

Todo en ella la llevaba a rechazar aquella afirmación.

—Pero tú no…

Terrence le puso un dedo en los labios para evitar que hablara.

—Después de todo lo que he visto, no me comprometeré solo por «el qué dirán». Mi

padre provocó el caos con su inconsistencia y yo no puedo prometer que vaya a ser mejor

que él.

Candace sintió una profunda tristeza. Básicamente le estaba diciendo que lo que sentía por

ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lograra superar sus miedos. ¿Y tenía

ella la fuerza para enfrentarse a su obstinación, para tratar de hacerle entender que la

historia no tenía por qué repetirse? ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerlo si Terrence no sentía por

ella nada más que deseo físico?

—Si quieres volver a casa no te lo impediré, y por supuesto, iré cuando vaya a nacer el

bebé — dijo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Pero si decides que quedarte en

Inglaterra conmigo tienes que saber que no puedo prometerte nada más de lo que ya te

he dado.

Candace contuvo el deseo de llorar ante la cruda sinceridad de Terrence. Le estaba

ofreciendo una situación en la que no podía ganar, y solo una masoquista aceptaría la

opción que ella estaba a punto de aceptar.

—No puedo ir a casa todavía, ya habrá llegado la noticia de quién es el padre. Debería

llamar a mis padres —alzó la mirada—. Así que me temo que por el momento tienes que

aguantarme.

—¿Estás segura, Candace?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. En aquel momento no estaba segura de nada, pero sabía que

la idea de alejarse de él le resultaba más dura que la alternativa.

—Bien, pues entonces, cuando hayas llamado a tus padres iremos de compras.

Candace frunció el ceño.

—¿De compras?

Sebastian apretó las mandíbulas.

—Si estás decidida a ir a esa boda no lo harás sola.

Candace contuvo un gemido y sofocó la chispa de esperanza. Terrence decía una cosa,

pero sus actos decían otra distinta. A pesar de que en su cabeza escuchaba señales de

alarma, su corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco de emoción.

—Estoy decidida —aseguró con firmeza.

Terrence suspiró.

—En ese caso, yo voy a necesitar un traje y tú un vestido para una boda.

Candace no era como las demás mujeres que Terrence había conocido. Era valiente, lo

suficiente para asumir al fin de una carrera de éxito, y para cruzar al otro lado del mundo y

enfrentarse a una profunda crisis personal. Y sin embargo, los ojos se le habían llenado

de lágrimas la tarde en que presenció cómo una madre tirando de su hijo por la calle con

la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle gritar de dolor. Después se disculpó con Terrence.

—Lo siento, deben ser las hormonas.

Pero aquello sirvió para que él se reafirmara en su idea de no comprometerse. Cuando

vio a ese niño maltratado en la calle, sintió simpatía por él, pero no le produjo ningún

impacto. Esa sensación de anestesia era lo que lo asustaba.

Había crecido aprendiendo a esquivar los puños de su padre. Siempre lo protegía alguno

de sus hermanos mayores, y había presenciado cómo recibían su buena dosis de

violencia física. Pero nada fue tan impactante como el día en que su padre azotó

brutalmente a su bella hermana Karen, dejándole cicatrices permanentes. Terrence

era demasiado pequeño para intervenir y ayudarla, y aquella sensación de impotencia

había acrecentado su sensación de aislamiento. Y la sensación de que tal vez no lograría

proteger a su propio hijo.

Cuando compraron su traje para la boda, Terrence llevó a Candace a la tienda de un

diseñador muy conocido en Bond Street, pero nada más entrar ella dio un paso atrás y lo

miró con el rostro sonrojado.

—No tengo suficiente dinero para comprarme un vestido aquí. Vamos a otro sitio. Por

favor.

Terrence le aseguró que tenía la intención de pagar él su vestido, pero Candace no se

movió hasta que le hizo prometer que le dejaría que se lo devolviera.

Fue rápida y eficaz y se decidió por un vestido color champán que le llegaba a la altura de

la rodilla y caía como una nube diáfana en corte imperio para disimular su cada vez más

abultado vientre. También escogió una chaqueta dorada a juego para ponerse encima.

Cuando Terrence la vio salir del vestidor y se fijó en el gran escote que dejaba al

descubierto el vestido tuvo que contenerse para no pedirle que buscara otro menos

revelador. Pero Candace parecía tan complacida que no tuvo valor para decirle nada.

Cuando regresaron al apartamento, él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había disfrutado de

aquella tarde, aunque normalmente odiaba ir de compras, y en lo poco que había

pensado en la próxima boda. Sobre todo, porque había hecho la promesa de no volver a

ver a su hermano Jacob nunca más. Sin embargo, con Candace a su lado, la perspectiva

no le resultaba tan desalentadora.

La mañana de la boda de Anthony, Candace se despertó y se quedó en la cama mirando

al techo. No necesitó extender la mano para saber que Terrence no se había quedado a

dormir con ella la noche anterior.

Habría vuelto a su castigadora rutina deportiva otra vez, a nadar, golpear el saco de

boxeo o a correr, no sabía a cuál de todas. La creciente tensión de Terrence a medida

que se acercaba la boda había tenido un efecto directo en ella, hasta el punto de que la

noche anterior, mientras él recorría arriba y abajo el salón, se sintió tan irritada que le dijo

que tenía el pelo demasiado largo y le hizo sentarse en el cuarto de baño para cortárselo.

Terrence se sentó dócilmente como un niño mientras ella giraba a su alrededor

cortándole el pelo hasta dejárselo como estaba cuando lo conoció.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? —preguntó él con un gruñido cuando estaba a punto

de terminar.

—Mi madre siempre le cortaba el pelo a mi padre. Me enseñó a hacerlo hace años.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

—Es solo un corte de pelo, Terrence, no te preocupes —dijo Candace con ironía, pero

también con dolor—. No te estoy uniendo a mí para siempre en alguna especie de

ceremonia mística india.

Pero lo cierto era que para ella había resultado bastante erótico y se había dejado llevar

por la fantasía de que las cosas pudieran ser de otra manera. Nunca había pensado en lo

íntimo que resultaba cortarle el pelo a alguien; tal vez se debiera a que la otra persona

quedaba, en cierto modo, en posición vulnerable.

Después Terrence se levantó, le dio bruscamente las gracias y salió prácticamente

corriendo, dejando a Candace allí de pie con las tijeras en la mano y rodeada de pelo. Se

sintió tentada a ir tras de él para pedirle la propina.

Lo que no sabía era que se había dirigido directamente a su despacho, donde se sirvió

una generosa medida de whisky que se bebió de un trago. Le temblaban un poco las

manos, la experiencia del corte de pelo le había afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesto

a admitir.

Ponerse en manos de Candace de aquel modo, dejar que le acariciara la cabeza y le

deslizara los dedos por el pelo para ver dónde cortar, sentir el seductor roce de sus senos

en el cuerpo… Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo por quedarse quieto y no sentarla en

su regazo para saciar el fuego que le ardía en la entrepierna.

¿Desde cuando resultaba erótico un corte de pelo? Y al mismo tiempo era deliciosamente

adormecedor. Desde hacía unos días, cuando decidió ir a la boda, Candace se las había

arreglado para distraerlo y acallar el clamor de su cabeza. Y Sebastian odiaba lo

vulnerable que le hacía sentirse.

La necesidad de perderse en el ejercicio físico había acudido en su rescate por primera

vez en días y se había escapado a la piscina para nadar hasta la extenuación. Finalmente

se quedó dormido en una tumbona mientras fuera amanecía.

Sebastian le había dicho a Candace que iban a quedarse en el hotel la noche de la boda,

así que ella preparó una pequeña bolsa de viaje. Y cuando fue al recibidor del

apartamento sintió mariposas en el estómago al ver la figura alta y de anchos hombros de

Terrence vestido con un traje gris acero.

Había hablado con Anthony por teléfono y había accedido a ser su testigo. Al parecer

Anthony no quería padrino, y habían cambiado la tradicional pompa y los discursos por

una comida informal después de la ceremonia.

Terrence se dio la vuelta lentamente, aumentando el aleteo de las mariposas en el

estómago de Candace, y esta se preguntó si no estaría sintiendo los movimientos del bebé

por primera vez.

Cuando Terrence la miró se olvidó de todo bajo la intensidad de su mirada. Ya había

visto el vestido en la tienda, y al parecer le gustaba, ¿no? De pronto se sintió muy

insegura.

—¿Está bien? ¿Demasiado corto? —tiró inútilmente del vestido y de la chaqueta hacia

abajo.

—No, es perfecto —respondió él con brevedad.

Estaba mejor que bien; era sencillamente la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su

vida. Una visión en oro y champán. Le brillaba la piel. Tenía el largo cabello negro suelto y

peinado con ondas al estilo de una estrella de cine. Y llevaba unas sandalias doradas con

un tacón de vértigo que obligaban a mirar sus esbeltas y bien formadas piernas.

Terrence frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedes andar con eso?

Candace estiró una pierna y él tuvo que contener un gemido.

—Estaré perfectamente —aseguró con alegría—. Si algo me han enseñado las películas y

ser una reina de belleza ha sido a permanecer durante horas y horas subida a unos

tacones altos.

Terrence le tendió la mano.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —sonrió—. No queremos llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

Ella se le acercó con un brillo decidido en los ojos y le tomó la mano.

—No, no queremos.

La ceremonia de la boda se iba a celebrar en la pequeña iglesia que había justo al lado

del Grand Granchester Hotel, que era enorme e impresionante. Exudaba un clasicismo

atemporal que Candace reconoció como la marca de estilo de Terrence.

Candace estuvo sola durante gran parte de la ceremonia, mientras Terrence estaba al

lado de su hermano. Reconoció al famoso actor de Hollywood, por supuesto. Tenía el

pelo oscuro, igual que Terrence pero más largo. Los dos hermanos se miraron durante

un largo e intenso momento antes de abrazarse con fuerza. A Candace se le llenaron los

ojos de lágrimas.

La novia de Anthony, Katie, estaba impresionante con un precioso vestido largo color

marfil y una fila de diamantes antiguos justo por debajo del busto y en los tirantes del

vestido. La melena de rizos castaños estaba recogida hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto

el largo cuello y los ojos verdes más increíbles que Candace había visto en su vida.

Vio a los que le parecieron ser los otros hermanos de Terrence unos bancos más

adelante. Todos eran altos y con unas figuras que imponían. Uno de ellos debía ser

Jacob, el más austero.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, Candace se sorprendió al ver que Terrence le tomaba la

mano y la sacaba del banco para que avanzara con él por el pasillo. Sintió la fuerza de su

mano y se la apretó en silencio para hacerle saber que entendía, conmovida por su obvio

deseo de tenerla a su lado. Aquel peligroso atisbo de esperanza volvió a crecer en su

interior y tuvo que sofocarlo.

Fuera había paparazzi por todas partes. Una fila de guardias de seguridad los mantenía a

raya. Terrence los guio a todos hasta el hotel, y tras comprobar con el director que todo

iba bien, regresaron a la zona de recepción.

Terrence le presentó primero a su hermana Karen. Candace se dio cuenta de que era

la fotógrafa de la boda. Era muy guapa, alta y delgada, vestida con un gusto impecable.

Tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado y los ojos grises. Candace sintió una inmediata simpatía,

y se conmovió cuando Karen la felicitó por su embarazo.

Después le presentaron a la feliz pareja, que solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro, y a dos

hermanos más, Lucas y Rafael, que se mostraron educados e inquisitivos. La novia de

Lucas, Grace, también estaba allí. Por su parte, Rafael había mostrado la típica reacción

Granchester, que Candace empezaba a conocer bien, cuando Sebastian le preguntó por su

esposa Leila. Los ojos oscuros de Rafael brillaron en señal de advertencia.

—No ha podido venir —contestó con sequedad.

Terrence y Lucas cruzaron una enigmática mirada.

Terrence abrazaba a Candace por la cintura todo el tiempo, y a ella le estaba empezando

a doler la cara de tanto sonreír. Y entonces sintió que él se ponía completamente rígido.

Siguió su mirada y vio a un hombre acercándose a ella. Tenía que ser Jacob, lo había

visto en la iglesia. Era alto, con el pelo muy oscuro y los ojos negros como Rafael. Y con

una expresión decidida. Candace sintió el deseo de Terrence de darse la vuelta y salir de

allí y le pidió en silencio que se quedara. Y eso hizo él.

Pero cuando los dos estuvieron frente a frente, el silencio se hizo insoportable. Candace

podría haber sido invisible, teniendo en cuenta la nula atención que le estaban prestando

los dos hombres.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo de pronto Terrence. Soltó a Candace y salió de allí.

Los ojos negros de Jacob siguieron a su hermano y Candace pudo ver la tristeza en ellos.

Le tocó tímidamente la manga y él la miró, centrándose finalmente en ella. Se disculpó y

se presentó.

—Sabía que no sería fácil para Terrence después de todo este tiempo, pero confiaba en

que…

Candace se sintió incómoda.

—No sé qué ocurrió exactamente entre vosotros, pero estoy segura de que lo arreglaréis.

Jacob sonrió sin ganas.

—Eso espero, pero lo cierto es que yo fui la persona hacia la que Terrence se volvió

cuando su madre tuvo que irse, y cuando nuestro padre murió, se refugió en el silencio —

guardó silencio un instante—. Cuando me marché, sabía que él se lo tomaría muy mal.

Pero no tuve opción.

Candace tuvo la sensación de que Jacob había sido incapaz de contener su propia rabia y

sus sentimientos, y que por eso se había marchado, para proteger a su familia.

¿Compartiría Terrence aquel miedo?

—Seguro que tuviste tus motivos —Candace se sentía completamente impotente.

Sebastian no había exagerado al hablarle de la oscuridad de su pasado—. Creo que

debería ir a buscarlo.

Jacob le agarró suavemente el hombro cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Candace lo

miró.

—Me alegro de que te tenga a ti, Candace.

Ella sonrió con tirantez. No era el momento de hablar de su «no relación» con Terrence.

Se dirigió al mostrador de recepción y pidió la llave de su dormitorio. Mientras el ascensor

subía en silencio, Candace sonrió educadamente al ascensorista, que le mostró la puerta

de la suite y la abrió para ella.

Entró con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Atravesó las habitaciones hasta que lo vio.

Estaba dándole la espalda, con un brazo apoyado por encima de la cabeza y mirando por

la ventana que daba a Londres. Tenía la otra mano en el bolsillo. Estaba tan rígido que se

le encogió el corazón.

No se giró.

—Ahora no, Candace, por favor. Déjame solo.

El dolor de su voz le dio a entender que no tenía opción. Y en aquel momento ella supo

con inevitable fatalidad que lo amaba. Se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos,

apoyando la mejilla contra su espalda.

Al principio Terrence se puso rígido y sacó la mano del bolsillo para cubrir la de ella,

como si fuera a retirársela. Pero luego sintió un escalofrío en su poderoso cuerpo y, en

lugar de soltarse, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y le mantuvo las manos en su sitio.

Podría haber llorado por él. Se le formó un nudo en garganta. Sabía que Terrence estaba

llorando, aunque no con lágrimas. Imaginó que era como un dolor profundo que iba más

allá del llanto y que crecía en su interior. Podía sentirlo como una sensación física que

retumbara por su propio cuerpo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ella abrazándolo por detrás y pegando su cuerpo al

de él. Llegó un momento en que Terrence empezó a hablar en voz tan baja que Candace

tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder oír lo que decía.

Le contó todo. Lo encantadora que era su madre, aunque fuera demasiado frágil para ser

una auténtica madre, y cómo la internaron, lo que supuso una experiencia aterradora para

un niño.

Le habló de las constantes peleas de sus padres antes de que su madre desapareciera,

de la violencia de su padre y de los altos y bajos de su carácter. Cómo los despertaba a

todos cuando estaba borracho y los golpeaba porque uno de ellos había provocado

inocentemente su furia.

Le habló de la solidaridad entre los hermanos, que siempre habían cuidado los unos de

los otros. Y cómo a pesar de esa solidaridad, él nunca se había sentido parte de ello, sino

que se situaba como en los márgenes observando la acción. Le contó sin ninguna

emoción cómo su padre había azotado brutalmente a su hermana y que Jacob había sido

siempre la constante que nunca le había permitido aislarse demasiado. Hasta el día que

se marchó para no volver.

El sol de la tarde estaba tiñendo el cielo con cintas rosas cuando Terrence se giró

finalmente en brazos de Candace. Él la miró y ella contuvo el aliento. Parecía demacrado y

con ojeras.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estás oyendo esto?

Candace se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Porque necesitabas contárselo a alguien. Porque eres el padre de mi hijo y porque… —

el corazón se le detuvo un segundo. Le aterrorizaba revelar lo mucho que le importaba

Terrence — porque tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien.

Terrence esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se sintió profundamente aliviada.

—Sí, pero en lugar de darte algún consejo y después decirte adiós, te arrojé a la cama

más cercana y te hice el amor desaforadamente.

Candace le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la palma antes de decir:

—Y me alegro de que lo hicieras.

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza y se recompuso.

—No puedo volver allí. No puedo verle. Me han entrado ganas de matarlo. Nunca he

sentido una rabia mayor —se soltó de los brazos de Candace y se acercó al mueble bar,

donde se sirvió una copa.

Candace señaló con dulzura:

—Jacob no es el único que está ahí abajo. También están Anthony y su mujer. Y tus

otros hermanos. Todos parecían encantados de verte.

Terrence agarró el vaso con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

—Sí, pero se trata de Jacob. No le daré la absolución que sin duda está buscando, es

demasiado tarde. No puede regresar a nuestras vidas así.

Candace se acercó a él y lo giró para obligarle a mirarla.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a evitar volver a verle nunca más? No es una respuesta muy adulta, ¿no

te parece?

Antes de que Terrence pudieran lanzarse al ataque, ella habló con decisión.

—Sé que te hizo daño, y mucho. Pero nadie es perfecto, nosotros tampoco. Mira el

desastre que ha sido mi vida durante los últimos meses. He provocado muchísimo dolor a

mi familia, pero a pesar de todo me siguen queriendo y sé que soy muy afortunada por

ello. Durante mucho tiempo fui seducida por un mundo mucho más superficial, y no era

una persona particularmente simpática. Dejé de lado a mi familia, y sin embargo, cuando

las cosas se vinieron abajo ellos siguieron apoyándome.

Candace siguió presionando.

—Lo que tu familia y tú habéis pasado ha sido terrible, eso nadie puede discutirlo. Y por lo

que me has contado, sinceramente, me sorprende que Jacob no se fuera mucho antes.

Sin duda se sentía absolutamente responsable de todos vosotros.

Terrence soltó una breve carcajada.

—Tan responsable que dejó a su vulnerable hermana adolescente todavía recuperándose

de las heridas del ataque de nuestro padre y a sus hermanos pequeños a merced de

internados y cuidadoras.

Candace dijo con ironía:

—Todos habéis salido muy bien a pesar de eso —se mordió el labio inferior—. Mira, lo

único que yo sé es que mi familia tenía motivos más que suficientes para echarme a la

calle y desheredarme después de lo que pasó. Pero no lo hicieron. Es mucho más fácil

ver las cosas en blanco y negro, y me da la sensación de que eso era lo que tu padre

hacía en muchas ocasiones, alentado por el alcohol y la ira. ¿No puedes intentar ver las

cosas desde el punto de vista de Jacob? —le preguntó—. Tal vez le diera miedo ser como

tu padre y causar más dolor. Tal vez pensó que aquella era su única opción, dejaros a

todos atrás. Quién sabe lo que la culpa de haber matado a su padre puede provocar en

una persona, aunque se tratara de un accidente.

Terrence sentía como si Candace le estuviera despellejando vivo. Se estaba acercando

demasiado a su propio miedo inconsciente a tener también la personalidad de su padre.

La rabia que acababa de sentir al ver a Jacob le había asustado por su intensidad. Así

que le espetó con ironía:

—No habías mencionado que entre película y película te titulaste en psicología.

En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, deseó no haberlo hecho. Vio cómo Candace

palidecía y alzaba la barbilla.

—Voy a ignorar ese comentario y a concederte el beneficio de la duda —afirmó con la

máxima dignidad—. Y voy a volver abajo con tu familia para conocerlos un poco mejor. Si

crees que puedes dejar de regodearte en el dolor de tu infancia y disfrutar del presente,

ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con rigidez y la cerró muy despacio al salir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Candace estaba sentada al lado de Karen en una de las mesas redondas y acababan

de terminarse el café. No necesitaba mirar a su alrededor para saber que Terrence no

había reaparecido. Estaba tratando de concentrarse en la conversación, pero todavía le

dolían sus crueles palabras.

También estaba impactada por la idea de aquella hermosa mujer hubiera sido brutalmente

golpeada. Karen estaba siendo encantadora y le estaba contando que su hermano

gemelo, Alex, era piloto de carreras y que vivía en Australia, y por eso no podía estar allí.

Candace se llevó la mano al vientre de forma inconsciente y Karen siguió el movimiento

con la mirada. Candace sonrió.

—Todavía es pequeño, pero cada día crece un poco más.

Karen sonrió educadamente pero apartó la vista frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Nuestro hermano Jack debería estar también aquí, pero no le he visto todavía. Sé que

Jacob quiere hablar con él —Karen abrió mucho los ojos al ver que alguien entraba

por la puerta.

Candace siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio que Terrence había regresado y estaba en

el umbral con Jacob. Se sintió profundamente aliviada, y su estúpido corazón se hinchió

de amor y de orgullo. Vio cómo Terrence le tendía la mano a su hermano, pero en lugar

de estrechársela, Jacob le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas, Candace se excusó con Karen diciendo que

necesitaba una cosa de la habitación. Los camareros estaban empezando a recoger las

mesas y a animar a la gente a levantarse para poder reacomodar el espacio para bailar,

así que nadie la echaría de menos. Sintió instintivamente que necesitaba dejarle a

Terrence espacio con su familia.

Una vez en la suite la fatiga se apoderó de ella y se tumbó un rato, incapaz de resistirse a

la llamada de la siesta. Cerró los ojos y se despertó al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta y

luego se cerraba. Se sentó, adormilada.

Terrence estaba en el umbral sin chaqueta y con la corbata floja. Estaba guapísimo. Ella

se sentó al borde de la cama y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Se sentía en desventaja.

—Debo haberme quedado dormida. Me tumbé un minuto y…

Terrence se acercó a su lado. Su aroma provocó que el estómago se le agarrotara por el

deseo. Los ojos de Terrence brillaban con fuerza. Todos los signos anteriores de

cansancio habían desaparecido. Le agarró un mechón de pelo que le caía por el hombro y

lo acarició entre los dedos.

—Siento lo que te he dicho antes —la miró—. No tenía derecho a hablarte así, y tú has

sido lo suficientemente generosa como para concederme el beneficio de la duda.

—Te he visto hablando con Jacob.

Terrence sonrió con tristeza.

—Tenías razón. No lo arreglaremos todo en una noche, pero creo que las cosas van a

estar bien. Jacob ha vuelto a casa para quedarse. Quiere reformar la mansión Granchester,

devolverle su antiguo esplendor, tal vez incluso venderla. Y también he sabido que trabajó

como consultor de diseño en la sombra para este hotel, que fue el primero de mi cadena.

Así que a su manera ha estado vigilándome desde lejos.

Candace le puso la mano en la mandíbula y sintió el roce de la barba incipiente. Un calor

familiar la atravesó y dijo con voz ronca:

—Me alegro, Terrence. Espero de verdad que todos os arregléis.

Terrence se giró para mirarla de frente, y con una lenta intensidad que la hizo

estremecerse, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ejerció un poco de presión y Candace se tumbó

sobre la cama gimiendo sin poder evitarlo. Él puso las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo

y se apartó. Mirándola, le pasó el dorso de la mano por una de las ardientes mejillas.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti, probablemente ahora estaría mirando fijamente una botella de

whisky vacía, maldiciendo a todo lo que me rodea.

Candace se sonrojó y se mordió el labio.

—No he hecho nada más que decirte lo que tú ya sabías.

Terrence se acercó más y le depositó un suave beso en la boca.

—Claro que has hecho algo —aseguró retirándose—. Gracias.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, disfrutando de la fricción de su pecho

contra los senos.

Mientras Terrence la besaba y le acariciaba el cuerpo, Candace fue consciente de que

tenía que protegerse del inevitable dolor. Y sin embargo, cuando sintió la mano de

Terrence deslizándose por su pierna, desnuda bajo el vestido no pudo concentrarse en

nada más aparte de en sus caricias.

Terrence le quitó primero a ella la ropa y luego hizo lo mismo con la suya, con prisa

indecente, arrancando botones y provocando la risa en Candace. Luego la miró a los ojos

durante un largo instante. Ella estaba sin aliento, con los senos desnudos apretados

contra su pecho y su cuerpo entre las piernas. Y entonces, sin decir una palabra,

Terrence entró en ella tomándola con una fuerte embestida. Tan profunda que Candace

podría haber jurado que le llegó hasta el corazón.

No dijeron ni una palabra, pero los ojos de Terrence no se apartaron en ningún momento

de los de ella, ni siquiera cuando Candace arqueó la espalda y gritó. Él se limitó a

levantarle una pierna para poder penetrarla más profundamente. Poco después ella

alcanzó el éxtasis justo antes que Terrence. Candace no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le

resbalaran por las mejillas.

Él se las secó a besos y luego la abrazó sobre su pecho. Pero ella no pudo evitar seguir

llorando, porque sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por una fantasía y que tal vez, solo tal

vez, este día había marcado un cambio real en su relación. Y sabía que era una estúpida

al confiar en que así fuera.

Candace se despertó al amanecer y se encontró sola en la cama. El lugar de Terrence

todavía estaba caliente, y ella se dio la vuelta y apretó la cara contra la almohada para

aspirar profundamente su aroma.

Justo entonces escucho un ruido y alzó la vista. Terrence salía del cuarto de baño con

una toalla anudada a la cintura.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —se sentía ridículamente tímida.

Terrence apenas la miró y Candace lo sintió como una bofetada en la cara después de la

intimidad que habían compartido la noche anterior. Contuvo un escalofrío. Había sido tan

estúpida como para pensar… Se mordió el labio y se levantó de la cama. Se puso el

albornoz del hotel, aunque Terrence no la estaba mirando. Parecía demasiado ocupado

en otra cosa.

Él dejó caer la toalla con una naturalidad a la que Candace pensaba que no terminaría

nunca de acostumbrarse y empezó a vestirse, diciéndole sin mirarla:

—Esta mañana tengo que atender algunos asuntos. Mi chofer puede dejarte en casa

cuando estés lista.

Candace contuvo las ganas de preguntarle qué asuntos tenía que tratar un domingo por la

mañana. Una sospecha oscura se asentó en la boca de su estómago como un peso frío, y

le dijo débilmente:

—No seas tonto, está claro que necesitas el coche. Puedo tomar un taxi para ir al

apartamento.

Terrence se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Te esperaré y saldremos juntos. Estaré abajo. Tengo que comprobar

que anoche todo salió bien.

Candace murmuró algo incoherente y se duchó en un tiempo récord. En media hora y con

el pelo todavía húmedo, ya estaba abajo vestida con mallas y una camiseta larga y

ajustada debajo de la cazadora de cuero. Sebastian recorría el vestíbulo arriba y abajo

como una pantera enjaulada mientras hablaba por el móvil. Cuando la vio, cortó la

llamada y la urgió para que salieran. Paró un taxi para ella, le preguntó otra vez si estaba

segura y Candace dijo que sí con un escalofrío de pánico.

La horrible familiaridad de la situación resultaba demasiado obvia. Terrence se había

abierto a ella, le había mostrado algo de sí mismo y ahora volvía a retirarse tras aquellos

muros fortificados otra vez. Odiaba mostrarse como una amante recelosa, pero no podía

evitarlo. Él estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera la había mirado a los ojos. Seguramente

iría a buscar el alivio físico que necesitaba habitualmente, pero esa vez Candace tenía la

sensación de que sería con una mujer, no con el ejercicio físico.

Seguramente no le gustaría nada que hubiera visto tanto, haberse mostrado vulnerable

con ella. Apenas esperó a que estuviera en el taxi antes de que su coche de cristales

tintados se pusiera en marcha. Sintiéndose ridícula, pero arrastrada por una fuerza a la

que no podía resistirse, Candace habló al conductor.

—Sé que esto suena ridículo, pero ¿podría seguir a ese coche?

El taxista le guiñó un ojo a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Llevo toda la vida esperando que alguien me pida algo así.

Y con un chirriar de ruedas nada discreto, giró haciendo una maniobra prohibida y siguió

al coche de Terrence.

Candace tuvo la sensación de que condujeron durante siglos, incluso vio señales que

indicaban Surrey. El taxista también se estaba preocupando, y le preguntó si tenía alguna

idea de hacia dónde podría estar yendo el otro coche.

Candace tenía la mirada clavada en el taxímetro y vio cuánto dinero tenía en el bolso. Ya

no le llegaba para volver a la ciudad, y si Terrence no se detenía pronto… Mientras

pensaba en eso, el coche redujo la marcha y el taxista hizo lo mismo. El elegante coche

negro se detuvo frente una ornamental puerta en la que había un discreto cartel en el que

se leía: La Hacienda.

Tenía que ser una casa de campo. El lugar donde vivía su amante. Sintiendo náuseas,

Candace le pidió al taxista que parara en un recodo en el que quedaba lejos de la vista del

coche de Sebastian. Le pagó, se bajó del coche y vio cómo se marchaba. Sintiéndose

completamente ridícula, dobló la esquina con piernas temblorosas preparada para

encontrarse con una puerta cerrada, pero se dio contra una sólida pared de músculo.

Unas manos fuertes la sostuvieron y unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo se clavaron en

los suyos.

—¿A qué crees que estás jugando siguiéndome en un taxi como un personaje de película

mala?

—Creí que ibas a encontrarte con alguna amante y te seguí —le espetó Candace,

demasiado impactada para decir nada que no fuera la verdad.

Candace vio el despliegue de emociones que cruzaron por su rostro, incluido un atisbo de

humor. Podía enfrentarse a su ira, pero no a su compasión.

—No te burles de mí.

Terrence recompuso la expresión y la sujetó con menos presión.

—¿Y qué tenías pensado hacer exactamente cuando me pillaras con esta misteriosa

mujer? Porque supongo que ibas a esperar a pillarnos in fraganti.

Candace se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo apartar la mirada. Fue consciente entonces

de lo absurdo de la situación.

—Arrancarle los ojos, tirarle del pelo… —bromeó ella.

Terrence sacudió la cabeza y habló con un toque irónico.

—Bueno, si estás tan decidida a conocer a mi amante, entonces será mejor que vengas

conmigo —le quitó la bolsa y Candace subió al coche de Terrence.

Atravesaron las puertas y continuaron por un largo camino de entrada. Ahora ella estaba

segura de que no había ninguna amante, pero no sabía qué esperar hasta que llegaron a

una enorme casona y vio gente en silla de ruedas y enfermeras de uniforme.

No se detuvieron allí, rodearon la casa y bajaron por un sendero cercano, sombreado por

las ramas de unos enormes robles. Finalmente llegaron a una bonita y pequeña cabaña y

una mujer con aspecto de matrona salió a recibirles a la puerta de entrada.

Terrence se bajó para ayudarla a salir del coche y la tomó de la mano. La mujer los

saludó con un fuerte acento irlandés.

—¡ Terrence! Hoy se encuentra muy bien, está deseando verte. Incluso se ha arreglado el

pelo esta mañana.

Candace siguió a Terrence hasta un alegre vestíbulo y luego a una salita en la que había

una mujer muy bella mirando por la ventana. No tendría más de cincuenta y tanto años,

pensó Candace, pero parecía incluso más joven. El parecido resultaba asombroso incluso

de perfil; estaba claro de quién había heredado Terrence las facciones aristocráticas y

los ojos azules: de su madre.

La mujer se giró cuando entraron y su rostro se iluminó de felicidad.

—¡Anthony, querido!

Terrence apretó la mano de Candace para hacerle saber que debía seguirle la corriente.

Luego la soltó y fue a saludar a su madre. Unos minutos más tarde le presentó a Candace

y, para sorpresa suya, la madre de Terrence se fijó en el pequeño bulto que se adivinaba

bajo la ajustada camiseta.

—¡Estás embarazada! Pero eso es maravilloso, querida. Ven a sentarte y cuéntame todo.

A mí también me encanta estar embarazada.

A Candace le daba vueltas la cabeza tras una extraña conversación con Carrie en la que la

mujer se refería constantemente a Terrence como Anthony. Ella también creía estar

embarazada. Finalmente Terrence dijo que la iba a acompañar a dar un paseo y Candace

los dejó solos. La amable cuidadora irlandesa se unió a ella y ambas observaron por la

ventana a Terrence y a su madre.

—En realidad soy enfermera especializada en psiquiatría —explicó la mujer—, pero ella

cree que soy la asistenta. No sé cómo lo hace Terrence, pero cada dos semanas está

aquí como un reloj, aunque ella no le ha reconocido ni una sola vez. Su hermano y él

compraron esta cabaña para Carrie, para que se sintiera como en casa. Pensaron que era

mejor para ella que alojarse en el psiquiátrico. Y aquí también está más protegida y hay

menos posibilidades de que el personal filtre historias a la prensa. Tiene cuidadores las

veinticuatro horas del día.

—¿Por qué cree que está embarazada? —preguntó Candace con vacilación.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza.

—No lo sabemos con certeza, pero está claro que el embarazo fue un momento feliz para

ella, así que se ha quedado atrapada en ese pasado.

Tras unos minutos de conversación educada, la mujer se excusó y Candace salió fuera. Le

dijo al chofer a dónde iba y se dirigió hacia el edificio principal por el lado opuesto al que

habían tomado Terrence y su madre. La cabeza le daba vueltas y muchas cosas

empezaron a cobrar sentido.

Había llegado el momento de que hiciera frente a los hechos. Ya le quedaba claro de

dónde procedía el rechazo de Terrence a convertirse en padre. No había tenido ningún

modelo a seguir, y su hermano, que había asumido el papel de padre y madre, lo había

abandonado a una edad muy vulnerable. Ella estaba segura de que sería un buen padre,

pero su instinto no bastaría para animarlo a asumir ese papel.

Terrence y ella compartían una química explosiva, pero estaba claro que a él no le

gustaba que fuera así. Igual que tampoco le gustaba que viera una parte de él que

mantenía oculta a ojos de todos. Su comportamiento secretista de la mañana se debía a

que no tenía intención de contarle nada sobre su madre. Pero ella, como era habitual,

había saltado encima de él con los dos pies y le había obligado a abrir el tema.

Recordó su torturado tono de voz cuando le dijo que era una piedrecita en el zapato.

Candace tenía claro que, cuanto más se quedara a su lado, más resentimiento acumularía

Terrence. Terminaría despreciándola por haber vuelto su vida del revés, por haber visto

más de lo que él quería que viera nadie. No le cabía duda de que el deseo que sentía por

ella se desvanecería cuando se hubiera marchado y él podría seguir adelante con su

estilo de vida independiente y libre.

La opción lógica sería hacer caso a su sugerencia de mudarse a su propia casa, pero no

podía hacer eso. Londres no era su hogar, y no podría soportar ser testigo de cómo

Terrence seguía con su vida delante de sus narices, preocupándose por ella solo por

obligación, porque estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

La visita que le había hecho a su madre le daba una idea de lo profundamente arraigado

que tenía el sentido del deber, y no quería convertirse en una obligación para él.

Candace estaba sentada en un banco al sol cuando Terrence la encontró un poco más

tarde. Todavía estaba algo alterada por la decisión que había tomado. Terrence tomó

asiento a su lado. Ella lo miró y vio las líneas que le rodeaban la boca. Imaginó el

insoportable dolor que debía suponer visitar a una madre que ni siquiera te reconocía.

—Siento haber dado por hecho que estabas visitando a una amante, pero no lamento

haber conocido a tu madre.

—Le has caído bien — Terrence sonrió con tristeza—. Seguramente porque cree que

tenéis mucho en común, ya que estáis las dos embarazadas.

—¿Por qué cree que eres Anthony?

Terrence apretó los labios.

—Porque fue a él a quien se llevó al lago cuando trató de matarse. Él era el hijo que mi

padre no quería —la miró y ella se estremeció al ver el dolor en sus ojos—. Sigue

obsesionada con él. ¿Sabías que durante mucho tiempo tuve celos de Anthony porque

escogió suicidarse con él y no conmigo?

Candace no pudo contenerse y acarició brevemente la mano de Terrence.

—Creo que eso es perfectamente normal. Y creo que en cierto modo ella sabe

perfectamente quién eres. Es maravilloso que no trates de hacerle cambiar de idea.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante unos minutos y luego Candace soltó lo que tenía

que decir. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, temía que más tarde no fuera capaz.

—Necesito volver a casa, Terrence. Quiero estar con mi familia —no lo miró, no quería

ver el alivio reflejado en su cara—. Estoy preparada para regresar y ser madre soltera. No

me importa serlo, pero necesitaré tener a mi familia cerca. Iba a volver tarde o temprano,

así que por qué no hacerlo ahora.

Terrence se giró y ella lo miró. No fue capaz de descifrar su enigmática expresión.

Cuando se había despertado aquella mañana, tras los acontecimientos de la noche

anterior, Terrence se había encerrado en sí mismo. Pero Candace no le había permitido

esconderse. Había vuelto otra vez a la carga.

Ahora sus palabras impactaron en él como un puñetazo en el estómago. Quería irse a

casa. Y se lo decía justo después de estar con su madre, que ni siquiera lo reconocía. Se

vino abajo interiormente, pero se recuperó al instante. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle

que Candace quisiera irse a casa? Esa posibilidad siempre había existido. Tuvo que

reprimir una sonrisa cínica. ¿Por qué no iba a querer volver corriendo a la normalidad

después de presenciar el aterrador show que suponía la familia Granchester?

Y sin embargo…, conocía a muchas mujeres que se enfrentarían encantadas a tantos

fantasmas a cambio de la ilimitada riqueza y el estatus. ¿No era eso lo que había hecho

su propia madre cuando se fue con William Granchester y todos sus hijos? Candace estaba

esperando un hijo suyo, pero estaba claro que no quería aprovecharse de su fortuna. Al

declarar que quería volver a casa estaba diciendo que no había nada allí capaz de

retenerla. Incluido él.

Estaba demostrando una vez más que no tenía nada que ver con su madre ni con

ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido.

Ella lo estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par. Terrence sonrió.

—Por supuesto que quieres irte a casa.

Candace entornó la mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

Él apartó la vista y se encogió de hombros, maldiciéndose por demostrar que le

importaba.

—Siempre has dicho que querías irte a casa.

Ella suspiró.

—Sí, así es. Y creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de convertirme en la caricatura

total de la amante celosa.

Su sinceridad lo pilló por sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres fueran poco

claras. Antes de que pudiera ahondar en aquella idea, Candace se puso de pie y dijo con

sequedad:

—Has dejado muy claro lo que quieres. Así que no le veo sentido a seguir prolongando mi

estancia. Las cosas deben haberse tranquilizado ya en mi país y necesito prepararme

para la llegada del bebé. Es decir —la voz se le volvió de pronto más vacilante—, a

menos que las cosas hayan cambiado para ti.

Terrence alzó la vista para mirarla. Tenía el sol detrás y lo único que vio fue su silueta.

¿Estaría esperando que le pidiera que se quedara porque la necesitaba? ¿Sentía

compasión por él? Todo en él rechazaba aquella idea.

Terrence se puso de pie también.

—No. ¿Qué podría haber cambiado? —dijo con firmeza. Sacó el móvil y llamó al coche

para que fuera a buscarlos.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Candace trató de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba

temblando. Le había costado mucho trabajo preguntarle si las cosas habían cambiado.

Había contenido el aliento con la esperanza de que las revelaciones de los últimos días

pudieran haber sido el comienzo de una nueva intimidad. No había querido admitir que

estaba celosa, pero obviamente Terrence se lo había tomado como celos sexuales, no

sentimentales.

La miró y Candace rezó para que sus ojos no mostraran las ganas que tenía de llorar.

—Yo iré a la India contigo, por supuesto. Tengo que conocer a tu familia. Y ocuparme de

los asuntos del hotel.

—Por favor, no te sientas obligado —consiguió decir ella—. Puedes conocerlos cuando

nazca el niño.

—Voy a ir de todas formas.

Candace se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sintió la sangre. Ya estaba. Se había

trazado la línea. La aventura había llegado a su fin. Y sabía que viajar ahora a la India

sería el fin. Porque él volvería a Europa y ella no. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, Terrence estaba en su despacho con una pila de papeles que

necesitaban su atención y su firma. Pero estaba distraído. La noche anterior no había

dormido con Candace. Había estado muy callada todo el camino de regreso de La

Hacienda y le había dado las buenas noches de un modo tajante.

¿Y qué había esperado? Iba a volver a casa. Él tendría que seguir adelante con su vida.

No sería justo acostarse con ella.

Acababa de hablar por teléfono con Jacob, que le había contado sus planes para la

mansión Granchester, y curiosamente, Terrence tenía una sensación de paz. Algo que no había

esperado. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. Siempre se

sentía angustiado cuando pensaba en su familia, sobre todo en Jacob, pero al verlos a

todos en la boda se había dado cuenta de que ellos también tenían sus preocupaciones y

sus demonios. No eran tan distintos como él siempre había pensado.

Pensó en la boda. Había sido un alivio subir y encontrarse a Candace en la cama. Se

levantó con tanta rapidez en reacción a aquel pensamiento que la silla se le cayó al suelo.

Escuchó a su asistente preguntar por el intercomunicador:

—¿Va todo bien, señor Granchester?

Terrence sonrió con ironía.

—Sí, Meredith, muy bien —levantó la silla y le tembló ligeramente la mano.

Todo estaba bien. El pánico se apoderó de él. Todo en su interior rechazaba la dirección

que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. La última persona de la que había dependido

fue Jacob, y cuando él desapareció, una parte fundamental de Sebastian quedó

aniquilada. Y una gran parte de su confianza y su fe en la humanidad también habían

muerto.

Depender de alguien era un anatema para él, y sin embargo, Candace se había infiltrado

en aquella parte secreta que él había prometido que siempre sería invulnerable.

Y seguía siéndolo, se dijo.

Estaba perdiendo perspectiva. Iría a la India con Candace, conocería a su familia y se

marcharía. Se dijo que se alegraría, que sentiría alivio al perderla de vista, al menos

durante un tiempo. Lo había visto en su momento más vulnerable en demasiadas

ocasiones.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de viajar a la India aquel mismo día y no al siguiente. Estaría

con su familia el menor tiempo posible y luego regresaría para continuar con su vida.

Terrence no podía haber dejado más claro que su relación estaba terminada y que ahora

solo estaba el bebé, por eso iba a conocer a su familia y a dejarla en la India. Cada vez

que sentía ganas de llorar, Candace se maldecía a sí misma. Sabía perfectamente qué

esperar desde que tomó la masoquista decisión de quedarse en Inglaterra.

Estaban en la cabina de primera clase de un vuelo comercial y, aunque Terrence estaba

a su lado, parecía que estuviera a millones de kilómetros de allí. Había sido brusco hasta

rozar la mala educación durante los dos últimos días, no había hecho ningún amago de

acercarse a su cama y había estado completamente enfrascado en el ordenador, como si

allí se guardaran los secretos más importantes de la vida.

Candace se dijo con cierto histerismo que si abría la puerta de emergencia y se lanzaba en

Candace se dijo con cierto histerismo que si abría la puerta de emergencia y se lanzaba en

paracaídas, seguro que no se daba cuenta. Así que reclinó el asiento, se tapó con la

manta y trató de dormir.

Cuando se curvó como un ovillo en el asiento y le dio la espalda, Terrence la miró por fin

y suspiró profundamente. Tenía el largo cabello suelto y la curva de su trasero marcada

bajo la manta era una invitación a ponerle la mano allí y acariciar la sensual línea. Y su

aroma era un recordatorio constante de su innata sensualidad.

Terrence apretó los puños y trató de controlar sus impulsos. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia

atrás, cerró los ojos y se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a sentirse normal. Sonrió con

tristeza. Normal para él, quería decir… Bloqueó con valentía las imágenes que circulaban

por su cabeza sobre la vida que siempre había llevado. Trató también de no recordar el

modo en que Daniel, siempre tan frío, se había mostrado inconsolable al despedirse de

Candace. A ella se le llenaron también los ojos de lágrimas. Terrence se sintió como un

auténtico granuja, cuando era ella la que había decidido volver a casa.

Solo tenía que aguantar un par de días y luego pondría cualquier excusa y volvería a

Inglaterra.

Para alivio de Candace, la prensa de Bombay no se había hecho eco de su regreso, así

que no hubo escándalo a su llegada. Se sentía tan frágil que no hubiera podido soportar

la intrusión de la prensa junto con la idea de que Sebastian se marchara al cabo de unos

días.

Bombay los recibió con todo su caótico, húmedo y caluroso esplendor. Sonaban los

cláxones, los coches evitaban a duras penas las vacas sagradas y las motos circulaban

llevando a familias enteras.

—Te encanta estar aquí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Sebastian desde el otro lado del coche.

Candace asintió. No podía mirarlo, se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

—Este es mi hogar —se limitó a decir, pero sabía que, por mucho que le gustara Bombay,

en cuanto Terrence se marchara se convertiría en un lugar vacío.

Su hogar se encontraba donde estuviera él. Ya nunca volvería a ser la misma, y en aquel

momento lo odió por ello.

—Deberías contarme cosas de tu familia —le pidió Terrence con cierto mal humor.

Un repentino fuego la llevó a girarse hacia él, y por primera vez bajó la guardia.

—¿Para qué? Estoy segura de que emplearás el mínimo tiempo para no resultar

maleducado y que tendrás muchas reuniones de trabajo.

Candace se sonrojó. Se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras y temió que descubriera su

conflicto interior.

—Olvida lo que te he dicho. No te lo mereces —apartó la vista y trató incluso de sonreír

aunque fuera forzadamente.

Empezó a hablarle de su adorable abuela, quien al parecer se estaba agarrando a la vida

para conocer a su primer nieto y que no había tenido ni una palabra de reproche hacia el

estatus de madre soltera de Candace.

Le habló de su preciosa hermana pequeña, que estaba decidida a convertirse en estrella

como Candace pero sin escándalos, tal y como le había asegurado por teléfono. Y también

le habló de su hermano pequeño, que tenía sobrepeso y quería ser chef a pesar del

disgusto de su padre, que habría querido que se dedicara al críquet.

Cuando hubo terminado todavía sonreía, ajena a la tirantez del rostro de Terrence.

—Los quieres mucho.

Ella lo miró y trató de no permitir que la intensidad de sus ojos azules la distrajera.

—Sí, mucho. Pero durante mucho tiempo los dejé un poco de lado. Tengo suerte de que

me quieran de un modo tan incondicional —justo entonces miró por la ventanilla y

exclamó entusiasmada—. ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Terrence experimentó una inesperada sensación de claustrofobia. Cuando el coche se

detuvo en la entrada, vio una enorme casa en cuya puerta había un auténtico comité de

bienvenida. Candace salió del coche y de pronto una versión más joven de ella se lanzó a

sus brazos con un chillido. Era su hermana pequeña. Su hermano, que efectivamente

tenía sobrepeso, la abrazó con la torpeza propia de los adolescentes, pero se notaba que

también la quería mucho. Y sus padres…

La emoción de sus rostros estuvo a punto de hacer que Terrence se subiera otra vez al

coche y se fuera muy lejos de allí. Nunca había presenciado tanto amor al desnudo.

Candace fue consciente de que Terrence se estaba quedando atrás y que se sentía algo

incómodo. Imaginaba que aquel no era un escenario al que él estuviera acostumbrado.

Se giró hacia él tras abrazar a sus padres y le tomó de la mano. Se la apretó suavemente

y lo guió hacia ellos.

—Papá, mamá, quiero presentaros a Terrence Granchester.

#############

Tres días más tarde, sentado a la mesa durante la cena, Terrence no podía creerse que

todavía estuviera allí, en medio del organizado caos de la vida de la familia Andry. En

cuanto entró en la casa dieron por hecho que se alojaría allí. Y no solo eso, sino que los

padres de Candace habían dejado a un lado sus conservadoras creencias y le habían

puesto en la misma habitación que su hija.

Ella lo miró angustiada cuando estuvieron a solas en el dormitorio.

—No sabía que harían algo así. Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, créeme. Pero si digo algo,

se sentirán avergonzados.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Terrence —. ¡Como si no hubiéramos compartido habitación

antes!

Candace le esquivó la mirada. Estaba claro que le gustaba aquello tan poco como a él y

estaba deseando que volviera a Inglaterra para poder seguir con su vida.

—Mira, me quedaré un par de días y luego regresaré. Hasta entonces podemos disimular.

Candace se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara.

—Claro. Yo no tengo ningún problema con esto —señaló con un gesto la enorme cama

de matrimonio.

Fue entonces cuando Terrence se dio cuenta de lo profunda que era la brecha que se

había abierto entre ellos. Había empezado en el momento en que ella dijo que quería

volver a casa. Y aunque todo su cuerpo se muriera por tocarla, no lo haría.

Miró a su alrededor en la mesa y se fijó en las bromas cariñosas entre Akash, el hermano

de Candace, y Amrita, su hermana, y descubrió para sorpresa suya que se sentía cómodo.

Había algo increíblemente tranquilizador en la charla banal, en el hecho de que pudieran

bromear unos con otros.

Durante toda su vida, Terrence se había sentido en el extremo de las cosas, en el

extremo de su propia familia. Y sin embargo allí, aunque aquellas personas fueran

prácticamente unos desconocidos, se sentía incluido en su calor de un modo que lo

asombró.

Candace salió de la cocina en aquel momento llevando una fuente de humeantes verduras.

Cuando la dejó sobre la mesa, despeinó cariñosamente las cabezas de sus hermanos.

Todos se tocaban constantemente. Antes había visto al señor Andry darle un pellizco a su

mujer en el trasero cuando creía que nadie le veía.

Terrence recordaba haberse peleado cariñosamente con sus hermanos siendo niño, y

los esporádicos arrebatos de afecto de su frágil madre. Pero nunca fueron lo

suficientemente constantes como para contar con ellos. Y desde luego, nunca había

presenciado ninguna demostración de cariño entre sus padres.

Se daba cuenta ahora de que siempre se había sentido incómodo con cualquier tipo de

intimidad que fuera más allá del dormitorio. Y sin embargo, con Candace le había parecido

natural desde el primer día tocarla, tomarle la mano. Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

La abuela de Candace, a la que todos llamaban Beeba, observaba la situación con ojos

astutos. No había hablado mucho con Terrence, pero lo miraba todo el tiempo y le daba

la sensación de que veía algo que él no podía ver.

Cuando Candace rodeó la mesa, Amrita dijo:

—Ya tienes mucha tripa, Candace. ¿Ha empezado el bebé a dar pataditas?

La señora Andry reprendió a su hija pequeña y Terrence sintió una oleada de posesión.

Y de pronto quiso saber si el bebé había empezado a dar pataditas.

Candace tomó asiento al lado de Terrence y su delicado aroma le rodeó, provocando una

tirantez en su cuerpo. Se preguntó seriamente si no debería pedir que lo trasladaran a

otra habitación aquella noche, porque las pasadas habían sido una tortura. Se había

mantenido despierto mientras Candace se acurrucaba lo más lejos posible de él, y tuvo que

apretar los dientes para tratar de contener el deseo.

Ahora sonrió ante algo que dijo Amrita y trató de apartar de sí la creciente sensación de

que se le estaba escapando algo muy valioso de las manos.

Tumbada aquella noche sobre la cama, Candace trató de ignorar el hecho de que

Terrence estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Tras la reacción inicial de este ante su

familia, que había sido como la de un cervatillo sorprendido por las luces de un coche, se

había relajado en cierto modo ante su modo de actuar. Le había visto observando todo lo

que sucedía a su alrededor como si le fascinara, no como si le aburriera o le molestara.

Amrita ya estaba loca por él. Sebastian había ejercido de público junto con Candace

cuando la niña hizo unos movimientos propios de Bollywood para una prueba que iba a

hacer. Sus padres estaban maravillados con él, y Beeba lo miraba del mismo modo que a

los demás. Y aunque Candace no tuviera una relación tradicional con él, su familia lo había

aceptado como nunca había aceptado a Jamal.

Sabía que Terrence estaba despierto a su lado y suspiró profundamente. No tenía

sentido seguir fingiendo.

—Gracias por llevar a Akash hoy al hotel para que conociera a tu chef. Seguramente es lo

más emocionante que le ha pasado en la vida… creo que te has convertido en su héroe

favorito.

Candace sintió cómo Terrence se encogía de hombros en la cama, a su lado.

—No ha sido nada.

Se hizo el silencio, pero a diferencia de las noches anteriores, cuando Candace se daba la

vuelta y se dormía tras largos y torturados minutos, esa noche parecía que era un sueño

imposible. Tenía las sensaciones a flor de piel y era consciente de todo. El aire cálido de

la noche los rodeaba con el movimiento del ventilador del techo. El aroma de los árboles

frutales que había al otro lado de la ventana resultaba fuerte y exuberante. Pero lo peor

de todo era la mosquitera que había alrededor de la cama, que los envolvía en lo que a

Candace le parecía una prisión de sensualidad.

Sentía la necesidad interior de tocar a Terrence y de que él la tocara. La tensión llegó a

un punto insostenible en el que Candace sintió de pronto terror de no tener la fuerza para

no entregarse. Se sentó y encendió la luz.

—Mira, sé que esto es incómodo para los dos. Tú no quieres estar aquí. Me iré a dormir

con Amrita.

Estaba saliendo de la cama cuando Terrence le agarró la muñeca. Su contacto le quemó

la piel como una brasa.

—Creí que no querías avergonzar a tus padres. Si vas a la habitación de Amrita, por la

mañana lo sabrá todo Bombay.

Candace trató de zafarse pero la estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza.

—Bueno, entonces dormiré en el suelo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Terrence con tono suave—. Pensé que no tenías ningún

problema con esto.

Candace apretó los labios y dijo desafiante:

—¿Y si lo tengo, qué?

Terrence la atrajo hacia sí.

—Yo nunca he dicho que no te deseara, Candace. Nunca he dejado de desearte.

Candace sintió una oleada de emociones en conflicto dentro del pecho. Por un lado quería

decir que parara, pero por otro… no podía imaginar morir sin conocer aquel placer una

vez más.

Odiándose a sí misma por su debilidad, dejó que la tumbara sobre la cama de espaldas y

se cerniera sobre ella.

—Espera… ¿cuándo vuelves a casa, Terrence? —jadeó—. Necesito saberlo. No

puedo… — guardó silencio. Estaba a punto de demostrarle lo duro que era para ella

tenerlo allí y verlo interactuar con su familia—. Necesito seguir con mi vida aquí.

El rostro de Terrence se endureció y Candace no entendió la razón. Tendría que haberse

sentido aliviado. Pero él apretó las mandíbulas.

—Tengo asuntos de trabajo que atender en el hotel mañana, y pasado me marcharé.

Mañana por la noche dormiré en el hotel.

Candace sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

—Bien. Entonces está bien.

Terrence apretó la boca contra la suya con una intensidad salvaje y la besó. Luego le

quitó el camisón y ella hizo lo mismo con las braguitas, emitiendo un gemido de puro

placer cuando sintió el cuerpo desnudo y caliente de Terrence al lado del suyo.

Le cubrió los senos, convirtiéndole los pezones en dos picos puntiagudos, y luego inclinó

la cabeza para poder introducirse uno de sus pezones en la boca. El vientre de Candace se

estremeció de placer mientras él la succionaba con fuerza. Ella le mordió la piel del

hombro y luego se la lamió, saboreando su sabor único.

Ninguno de los dos podía esperar. La desesperación alentaba sus movimientos cuando

Sebastian le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Justo antes de embestirla, dijo

con un gemido gutural:

—Necesito esto. Te necesito a ti.

Entonces la embistió con fuerza y al instante estuvieron enlazados en aquella danza que

les llevaba más y más alto cada vez hasta que una explosión de intenso placer se

apoderó de Candace, llevándola a preguntarse si sería capaz de seguir viviendo, sabiendo

que no volvería a tener aquello.

Unos minutos más tarde, saciada y relajada, Candace se acurrucó en el pecho de

Terrence. Sintió cómo se ponía duro otra vez contra su trasero y se movió sinuosamente.

Por muy cansada que estuviera, no estaba preparada para ponerle fin todavía. Echó la

mano hacia atrás para acariciarle las nalgas y le escuchó emitir un gemido gutural. Con

un poderoso movimiento de caderas, Terrence encontró el punto que más lo deseaba y

embistió sin dejar de abrazarla.

Candace echó la cabeza para atrás mientras él entraba una y otra vez en su cuerpo hasta

que ya no pudo respirar ni pensar.

Cuando pasó la tormenta, Candace estaba agotada. Y emocionada. Y justo antes de dejar

que el cansancio se apoderara de ella, pensó en las palabras que llevaban días en sus

labios.

—Te amo.

Terrence se quedó muy quieto. ¿Le había dicho que…? Se le puso la mente en blanco.

Candace respiraba profunda y acompasadamente. Tal vez lo había imaginado. No podía

procesar la información en aquel momento, no podía pensar porque tenía el cerebro

reblandecido tras los dos orgasmos más poderosos que recordaba haber experimentado

nunca.

Tenía una mano apoyada en el redondeado vientre de Candace y la cabeza le estaba

empezando a dar vueltas ante lo que implicaban sus palabras, si es que las había dicho

realmente. Sintió una sensación sutil en los dedos. Como un pequeño latido. Conteniendo

la respiración, extendió la mano y volvió a sentirlo, esa vez en toda la palma.

Era su hijo.

Se quedó así despierto durante largo rato. Hasta que el sol empezó a teñir el cielo con

delicadas pinceladas rosas.

Y entonces se levantó en silencio de la cama y se marchó.

#######

Candace se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo el cuerpo deliciosamente pesado.

Sonrió y se estiró, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Recordó lo sucedido

la noche anterior y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Estaba sola en la cama, y donde tenía que haber estado Terrence solo había frío.

Habían hecho el amor y luego él se había marchado. Una punzada de dolor la atravesó, y

Candace encogió las piernas para colocarse en posición fetal. Ya estaba. Terrence se

había marchado.

Durante unos minutos sintió tanto frío que se preguntó si estaría enferma. Fuera hacía

más de treinta grados.

Pensó que su madre se preocuparía y por eso terminó levantándose de la cama. Pero

cuando se acercó a la cocina estuvo a punto de venirse abajo. Amrita estaba exclamando:

—¡No puedo creer que se haya ido sin despedirse de mí!

Candace tuvo que sentarse en el último escalón. Hasta aquel momento no sabía con

certeza que Terrence se hubiera ido. Escuchó la voz tranquilizadora de su madre y unos

pasos en la escalera.

—Candace, ¿estás bien?

Era Akash. Ella sonrió y se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo. Y de pronto todo empezó a dar

vueltas y la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.

Se despertó en medio de un mar de rostros preocupados e hizo un esfuerzo por

incorporarse. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el sofá del salón. Alguien volvió a tumbarla.

—No vas a moverte, señorita. El médico está en camino.

Ella protestó, pero no la dejaron moverse. Quería gritar que solo se había desmayado,

que no necesitaba a nada ni a nadie. Su madre se movía inquieta a su alrededor.

—Tienes que cuidarte, Candace. Te pasa como a mí, yo me desmayaba todo el rato

cuando estaba embarazada.

El resto de la familia salió del salón y Candace le preguntó a su madre con naturalidad:

—¿Has visto hoy a Terrence antes de que se marchara?

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que ha dejado algo para ti. Una nota. Iré a buscarla.

Durante el tiempo que tardó su madre en ir y volver, Candace estuvo a punto de subirse

por las paredes. Agarró la nota con desesperación, y al ver que su madre no se movía

dijo:

—Creo que necesito descansar un poco. Estaré bien.

Su madre le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Candace aspiró con fuerza el aire, abrió

la nota y leyó:

¿Puedes reunirte esta noche conmigo en mi suite a las siete?

Terrence.

Candace estrujó la nota con la mano. Se negaba a reconocer las traicioneras mariposas

que sentía en el vientre. Seguramente Terrence querría dejar todo arreglado para volver

cuando el niño naciera o algo así.

El médico llegó poco después y aseguró que todo estaba bien y que Candace solo

necesitaba comer algo. Así que su familia estuvo todo el día atendiéndola. Cuando llegó

la noche, se vistió como una autómata con un vestido de punto negro y largo. Por primera

vez no cupo en los vaqueros. Se maquilló los ojos para disimular las ojeras, se calzó unas

sandalias planas y salió de su casa para dirigirse al hotel cubierta por un chal a modo de

sari para ocultarse.

A pesar del disfraz, en cuando entró en el vestíbulo del lujoso hotel, un hombre se le

acercó.

—¿Señorita Andry? —le preguntó con educación.

Ella asintió y el hombre hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Por favor, permítame que la acompañe a la suite del señor Granchester.

Subieron en el ascensor privado y llegaron en seguida. Candace sentía las palmas

sudorosas y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Rezó para no volver a desmayarse.

El empleado del hotel le abrió la puerta de la suite.

—Buenas noches, señorita Andry.

Entonces la puerta se cerró tras ella. Candy se quitó el chal de la cabeza y de los

hombros. Sintió una oleada de nostalgia. La suite estaba igual que aquella primera noche.

Desde allí veía las suaves luces de la terraza. Las puertas estaban abiertas y dejaban

entrar la brisa nocturna.

Una repentina aprensión se apoderó de ella. ¿Por qué no la había recibido Terrence

abajo? Lo odió por haberla llevado de nuevo a su mundo seductor. Y además, ¿dónde

estaba?

Se dirigió a la terraza y dio por hecho que estaba en su despacho, tal vez atendiendo

alguna llamada. Se acercó a la barandilla y se agarró a ella, aspirando con fuerza el aire

como había hecho aquella noche tantas semanas atrás.

Y exactamente igual que aquella noche, una voz detrás de ella le susurró

seductoramente:

—Por favor, no me digas que estás pensando en saltar.

A Candace se le paró el corazón por un instante. Esa vez no se dio la vuelta. Se quedó

donde estaba durante un largo instante y se preparó antes de girarse para enfrentarse a

Terrence. Y cuando lo hizo estuvo a punto de caerse. Terrence estaba guapísimo,

vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros. Le daba la sensación de estar

viéndolo por primera vez.

Sonrió con cierta amargura.

—Aquella noche no tenía intención de saltar, y, desde luego, esta tampoco. Ningún

hombre lo vale.

Terrence avanzó hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Candace hizo un esfuerzo por

apartar la vista de sus caderas. Entonces vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Por qué estaba

puesta la mesa para dos con la suave luz de una vela y una botella de champán en hielo?

El dolor que la atravesó fue tan fuerte que Candace vio las estrellas.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento… —murmuró—. Tienes una cita. Estabas ahí fuera preparándolo

todo y yo he salido.

Trató de volver a entrar, pero Sebastián la agarró del brazo. El chal se le cayó al suelo.

—No, no va a venir nadie más, Candace. Estamos solo tú y yo.

—Pero… —tragó saliva—. ¿Por qué esto? Creí que solo querías hablar de asuntos

prácticos.

Terrence le soltó el brazo y por primera vez ella lo vio vacilar. Se pasó una mano por el

pelo.

—Supongo que sí. En cierto modo.

Candace se sentía completamente abrumada y tenía miedo de acabar haciendo o diciendo

algo que la delatara, como había sucedido la noche anterior.

Pero Terrence la estaba mirando con tanta intensidad que no fue capaz de pensar con

claridad.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche después de hacer el amor?

Candace hizo un esfuerzo mental. ¿A qué demonios podía referirse? Entonces se quedó

paralizada. Lo recordó todo al detalle. Había susurrado las palabras fatídicas. Creía que

solo las había pronunciado dentro de su cabeza, pero las había dicho en voz alta. No era

de extrañar que Terrence se hubiera marchado tan deprisa aquella mañana.

Trató de recular, pero se lo impidió la pared que tenía detrás. Asintió con la cabeza y la

sacudió alternativamente.

—Yo… no sé muy bien a qué te refieres…

Terrence estaba muy serio.

—Dijiste que me amabas.

Cualquier esperanza de mantener la dignidad se desvaneció en aquel instante. Candace

tragó saliva.

—Bueno, yo… no recuerdo, pero tal vez después de… no significó nada.

Terrence apretó las mandíbulas.

—¿Así que no fue más que una respuesta transitoria emocional a un acto físico? ¿Es eso

lo que estás diciendo?

Candace volvió a tragar saliva y sintió que recuperaba algo de cordura.

—¿Qué más te da a ti lo que haya dicho, Terrence? Dejaste muy claro desde el principio

que esta relación no iba a ningún lado. Desde el momento que llegué a Inglaterra has

luchado contra mi presencia, ¿qué te importa lo que sienta o lo que haya dicho? Mañana

te vas.

—¿Ah, sí? — Terrence se rió sin ganas—. Sinceramente, no sé si voy o si vengo. Hace

ya tiempo que me siento así —pasó por delante de ella y apoyó las manos en la

barandilla. Dejó caer la cabeza.

Había algo tan torturado en él que Candace tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no ponerle la

mano en el hombro para consolarlo.

Terrence alzó la cabeza y la miró.

—Pero también me he sentido vivo. Conectado por primera vez en mi vida —extendió la

mano y le acarició la mandíbula—. Nunca quise formar una familia. Nunca quise casarme.

Nunca quise enamorarme. No tenía ninguna referencia para todas esas cosas a las que

aspira la mayoría de la gente. Siempre tuve miedo a que los genes de mi padre estuvieran

latentes en mí y que no pudiera alcanzar nunca la felicidad. Pero ver a Anthony casarse,

y a Jacob volver a casa y tratar de arreglar las cosas, me ha cambiado la perspectiva.

Terrence sonrió débilmente.

—Escucharte decir anoche que me amabas liberó algo en mí. No me había permitido

pensar que pudieras sentir algo por mí. Creía que solo habías ido en mi busca a causa del

bebé.

Candace estaba impactada con todo lo que estaba diciendo. Terrence le puso la otra

mano en la barbilla y se acercó más. A ella se le llenaron inexplicablemente los ojos de

lágrimas sin saber por qué. Terrence sonrió.

—Tus ojos… ¿sabes que son como dos mundos de sentimientos? La noche que nos

conocimos, me impresionó lo expresivos que son.

Candace hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control, pero no fue capaz de hablar.

—Anoche sentí moverse a nuestro hijo.

Ella frunció el ceño. Llevaba unos días sintiendo aleteos, pero lo había achacado al efecto

que Terrence tenía en ella.

—Y por primera vez me sentí realmente conectado al bebé. Es nuestro hijo. Y no quiero

que se críe en dos continentes distintos, que vaya y venga en vacaciones. Aislado. Un

niño solitario.

Las lágrimas de Candace cesaron. Creía que entendía perfectamente lo que Terrence

quería decir. Quería hacer lo correcto, ocuparse de ellos, porque ahora sentía que podía

hacerlo. Y porque ella le había confesado estúpidamente lo que sentía por él.

Le bajó las manos.

— Terrence, sé que has pasado mucho con tu familia y lamento lo que has sufrido. Pero

créeme, por mucho empeño que se ponga, una relación que no está basada en el amor

no es lo mejor para tu hijo. Nuestro hijo. Sé que has tenido algunas revelaciones, pero por

favor, no nos hagas esto —apartó la vista porque estaba otra vez llorando.

Sintió más que escuchó un movimiento y miró hacia abajo cuando notó que Terrence le

tomaba la mano. Estaba a sus pies con una rodilla hincada, y Candace empezó a llorar con

más fuerza.

—Por favor, Terrence, no —sacudió la cabeza—. No sabes lo cruel que es esto.

Él la miró.

—Cruel sería que me dieras la espalda y me negaras la única posibilidad de felicidad que

tendré en mi vida —le apretó la mano con más fuerza—. Tal vez no quisieras decir lo que

dijiste anoche, pero… yo estoy enamorado de ti, Candace. Tan profundamente enamorado

que me estoy ahogando. Me enamoré en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron aquella noche,

cuando me miraste y cambiaste la dirección de giro de mi mundo. Pero yo no sabía qué

estaba ocurriendo. No lo supe hasta que volvimos aquí y me di cuenta por primera vez en

mi vida de lo que es el amor.

Terrence se sacó algo del bolsillo y Candace vio que se trataba de un anillo, un diamante

sencillo de la mitad de tamaño que su primer anillo de compromiso, pero infinitamente

más bello. Tenía un nudo en la garganta provocado por la emoción.

—No puedo vivir sin ti, Candace —sus ojos la miraron con intensidad—. Me moriría. Así de

sencillo. La idea de tener este hijo me sigue aterrorizando, pero sé que si tú estás a mi

lado puedo tener la posibilidad de no destrozar su vida. Así que por favor —le puso el

anillo en el dedo con mano temblorosa—. ¿Quieres llevar este anillo y ser mi amante y mi

mejor amiga para siempre? Quiero casarme contigo, pero sé lo que piensas sobre la

perspectiva de volver a pasar por eso otra vez, y no quiero hacerte eso a menos que tú

también quieras…

Candace tiró de él hasta que se puso de pie frente a ella. Finalmente consiguió hablar a

pesar de la emoción.

—Lo dije en serio. Lo de anoche. No pude contenerme. Llevaba tanto tiempo

guardándomelo que supe que terminaría saliendo tarde o temprano. Por eso quería volver

a casa. Pensé que terminarías odiándome por haberme entrometido tanto en tu vida. Fui

a buscarte porque estaba embarazada, sí, pero no había dejado de pensar en ti desde

aquella primera noche.

Terrence le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó tan apasionadamente que Candace se

mareó. Luego la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, el mismo donde habían hecho el

amor la primera noche. Donde habían concebido a su hijo.

Hicieron el amor de nuevo con infinita ternura. Y después, abrazada en el círculo de los

brazos de Terrence, Candace dijo con dulzura:

—Siento que esto es un sueño. Tengo miedo de despertarme y que te hayas ido.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y le puso una mano sobre el vientre, sobre su bebé, y le aseguró con

voz ronca:

—Si yo puedo creer, tú desde luego también. Y el bebé está de acuerdo. ¿Lo sientes?

Candace contuvo el aliento y notó un sutil aleteo bajo sus manos unidas. Fue creciendo

cada vez más junto con la certeza de que aquello era real. Y gracias a la indestructible

fuerza de su amor, todo era posible. Incluido un segundo intento de matrimonio.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Terrence le susurró al oído:

—Podemos ir a mi isla y casarnos en la playa. Solo con el personal de servicio de testigo.

Candace se giró hacia él. Terrence tenía la expresión completamente abierta, sin sombras

ni secretos que empañaran aquellos ojos azules. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sonrió.

—Eso me gustaría.

Terrence frunció el ceño un instante.

—¿A tus padres no les importará?

Candace sonrió.

—Creo que nos agradecerán eternamente no tener que volver a pasar por otra boda

pública.

Terrence sonrió y la besó con suma dulzura. Cuando unieron sus cuerpos, Candace gimió

en voz alta de placer. Y durante los siguientes minutos olvidó encantada todo lo que no

fuera aquel momento de felicidad que contenía la promesa de todos los momentos de

felicidad que les quedaban por vivir.

Fin


	4. NOTA

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"NOTA ACLARATORIA./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, a id="_GPLITA_7" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"DESDE/a entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales a id="_GPLITA_8" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"IDEAS/a erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de a id="_GPLITA_9" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"CONTINUACIONES/a y adaptaciones./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y a id="_GPLITA_10" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"FORMA/a de escritura propia./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " strongAlgunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismasstrongstrong,/strong strong¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos./strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongY es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongEn este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su a id="_GPLITA_11" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"TRABAJO/a de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente)./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al a id="_GPLITA_0" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"INICIO/a esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros a id="_GPLITA_1" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"TRABAJOS/a logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el a id="_GPLITA_2" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"NOMBRE/a en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la a id="_GPLITA_3" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"FORMA/a que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida a id="_GPLITA_4" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"DESDE/a hace mucho tiempo),/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una a id="_GPLITA_5" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"ACTIVIDAD/a critica./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.p 


End file.
